Average
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: Ummm. Hi my name is Stella Nova and this is my room mate Becky White. but I call her B.W I'm sixteen and she's fifteen. I'm pretty shy and she's out going I like and writing she loves music are even in own little band don't tell anyone though we are second years at Oran and we start today we're your normal teen age girls expect maybe well we're ghost but normal right B.W? "zzz"
1. Average Club

***Welocome back my pack as you can see I started a new story as it has been I have been updating more well on eclipse and the lion and the wolf so since summer is stareing and I get off like next Monday lets start a quick story this will be completed pretty fast. This will be a song fanfic sort of it will have a lot of songs and They do not belong to me. I will put a link on my bio if you want to hear the songs with it. I do not own OHSHC so lets stared oh and before I forget this will be a Kyoyaxoc and maybe Morixoc hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Stella POV**

 _Ummm. Hi my name is Stella Nova. I'm sixteen and I live in a apartment well its not really a apartment its more of a small house, with a room mate. I know what your wondering how can a sixteen year old have an apartment. You see My roommate and I just came to this country from America and a wonderful land lady. Lets us stay here after she found out we had no where to go all we had to do was pay rent at the of the month. All of other assets are payed. We also had to go to school._

I slowly sip my tea in my P.J's in our kitchen. I take a small breath and look around. I see our living room with a seventy inch falt screen and a million systems and games scattered around the couches. A shelf next to the T.V with books of all kinds. The walls are a purple and Red painted cover and a bunch of music notes. With stairs leading to a second story.

I'm about to take a bite of toast with jam as I her a loud thump and a screech.

"Crap were LATE!"

A girl with bright blond almost Orange hair with bright red eyes came barreling down the stairs in a panic. She had on a bead bracket and a large White T-shirt with old stains with boxer shorts on.

 _That's B.W my room mate and best friend she can be on the... odd side but she means well she has that personality. That attracts people to her. She loves sports and is a really out going that I sometimes envied her. She is also a music goddess but when it comes to lyrics she can't right to save her life._

"B.W." I try to call out to the frantic girl.

"Oh man our first day and were late this sucks!" She grabs a pice of white Bread and wolf's it down she grabs a whole cartel of milk and chuges it down at a fast rate. "We have to get dressed, Brush our teeth. Comb our hair.

"B.W." I say a little louder starting to get annoyed.

"We still have to run and get our stuff!" She pales a bit. "Our uniforms We never picked them u-"

"B.W!" I shout she looks at me. "We're not late I set your clock thing minutes fast. So we won't be late because of you see. I also put our uniforms in your room so you could see them obviously not then but Its only 8:10 we don't have to be in school until nine see. ."

I point towards the window as the sun is high in the sky as The birds chirp. She sighs in relief. "Dang I can never understand, how you can get up so early and think ahead like that."

She sits dow across from me and grabs some toast. "B.W your doing it again."

"Wha- Oh right." She looks down and see she's foalting up to the roof. "I forget we do that." She blushes and scratches her face.

"You have to control that we can't just go around floating. For no reason." I sip my tea. With a final sip I take it to the sink to rinse out. And turn my back towards her I put my cup in the cabinet as I dry it and turn back to her as she finished her breakfast. "Now go get dressed we have to get ready."

She gives me a salute and a goofy smile and rushes up stairs. I hear the water running faintly. I walk over to clear the table.

"Star can you come for a sec." I hear B.W call upstairs.

I walk upstairs and open the door to B.W's room. I glance around the room and see a queen sized bed with bright red sheets. A laptop on a desk with a spin chair. with a large flat screen hanging on the wall. About five game systems out with lots of games scattered around the room and about Every music instrument of every kind some where. A large closest on the wall filled with clothes and a large waste bin filed with dirty clothes and two quotes in large black letters on the roof.

 _ **I have always been interested in the paranormal and afterlife, everything from ghosts to angels. I think that everyone has that curiosity of the great unknown.-Hilary Duff**_

 **On the other hand, what I like my music to do to me is awaken the ghosts inside**

 **of me. Not the demons, you understand, but the ghosts.-David Bowie**

"What do you need." I look at a wet B.W in a white towel.

"Did you check our uniforms." I look inside the box and see Men's uniforms. I groan. "Did you order mens uniforms on purpose Star. Are you a transvestite now. OH Star I support you good for you. I will help you with your change!"

She gives me a bone crushing hug and we start to foalting in the air.

"NO I'M NOT! Get down and put me down now!" I yell she floats down and release me. I take a large gasp of air. "The school must have gave us the wrong ones. Well this will have to do."

"What?! You want us to dress up as boys Are you sure you don't go that way because its okay." She puts a hand on my shoulder I glare at her.

"I'm sure and Its not like We have a choice. We have nothing to wear and we can't go in our normal clothes we'll get sent home Besides," I'm about to walk out. "Those dresses are so bright I might go blind."

* * *

After I get out of the shower I put on my pendant and kiss it as I walk into my room.

My room is nothing like B.W's it has a queen sise bed With a large flat screen. a laptop put on the desk I have a binder of notes and lyrics. I hold my instruments in the closet with my clothes I have a large shelf of books near the wall and All of my clothes are filed in a waste basket. My room is painted purple with two large quote on my roof in dark letters.

 _ **It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves- William Shakespeare**_

 _ **Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything.- Plato**_

 _We wrote those quotes when we first stepped in the house it was one of the first things we did_

"You done Star!" I hear call down "We got to go."

"Right coming!" I shout walking down the stairs. "Let- what are you wearing?"

I look her and see she's looks perfect but she has black headphones on her neck.

"What their just headphones calm down." I sigh. "If it makes you feel better I'll put them up when we're done 'Kay?"

I sigh "Oh alright come on!"

* * *

"I found one!" B.W calls out as I see a music room. "It sounds quite and I don't hear any music.

"Alright come on."

You see what we were looking for was a quite place to practice our music I have stage fright and I can't sing if anyone but B.W is around.

I slowly open the door and see a quite and dark room.

"I'll set up lets go." B.W rushes up to a stage with a piano. "Cool there's already a piano All I have to do is hook up my audio seekers and hook up the Mic. We're good to go."

I walk up to the stage and put up a Mic and test it.

"You really need to stop with the stage fright thing you write awsome songs." B.W says as she sets up her equpment. "You could really be a star."

I blush and look down. "I don't think that would work that would mean working with others. Like I said before were not normal at least not anymore so we have to be careful what if I get to into it and start flying around."

She nods "Come on let's get started."

I hear the piano and I take a deep breath and xlose my eyes cleared my head.

* * *

 _(Play song now)_

 _I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t, tie_

 _I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t_

 _Let me show yah a few things?_

 _Little baby let me show yah A few things,little baby let me show yah a few things, little baby cause_

 _I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t_

 _I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Let me show you a few things._

 _Yo you ready star?_

 _Always baby._

 _3,4_

 _I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking_

 _Going out so hot, just like an oven_

 _And ohhh I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_

 _It's so fly and it's all mine_

 _Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching_

 _Cause if they study close, real close_

 _They might learn something_

 _And ohhh She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it_

 _She's so fly tonight_

 _And as long as I've got my suit and tie_

 _I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight_

 _And you got fixed up to the nines_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _All pressed up in black and white_

 _And you're dressed in that dress I like_

 _Love is swinging in the air tonight_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _While we're in the swing of love_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _Stop, let me get a good look at it_

 _So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_

 _Ohh so sick got a hit and picked up a habit_

 _That's alright, cause you're all mine_

 _Go on and show 'em who you call daddy_

 _I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it_

 _My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic_

 _And you're all mine tonight_

 _And as long as I've got my suit and tie_

 _I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight_

 _And you got fixed up to the nines_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _All pressed up in black and white_

 _And you're dressed in that dress I like_

 _Love is swinging in the air tonight_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Ler me Show you a few things about love tonight_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _While we're in the swing of love_

 _Let me show you a few things_

 _Show you a few things about love_

 _All black at the white shows_

 _White shoes at the black shows_

 _Green card for the Cuban links_

 _Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show_

 _Nothing exceeds like the excess_

 _Stoute got gout from having the best of the best_

 _Is this what it's all about?_

 _I'm at the restaurant with my rant_

 _Disturbing the guests_

 _Years of distress, tears on the dress_

 _Try to hide her face with some makeup sex_

 _This is truffle season_

 _Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason_

 _Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason_

 _We don't need a reason_

 _And as long as I got my suit and tie I'mma leave it on the floor tonight She's dressed up right to the nines._

 _Let me show you a few thing and all pressed up in black and white your dressed in that dress I like love is swinging in the air tonight._

 _Let me show you a few thing_

 _Let me show you a few thing about love tonight._

 _Let me show you a few things about love tonight._

 _Cause I be on my sh*t tie sh*t tie sh*t tie_

* * *

I open my eyes to see seven sets of eyes starring at us. I just stare for what I think is five minutes until my mind follows what happens and I jump back...

Right into the piano.

"The Piano!" I hear B.W call as I jump scream. "YOU MONSTER LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Yeah I'm fine B.W, Thanks." I say sarcastically. I look up to see a girls hand but oddly enough she's in a guys uniform.

"Thanks." I look towards the piano It must have been old because its broken into a ton a pieces. "Sorry about the piano."

"Not as sorry as your gonna be." She mumbles.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY! I MEAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO POOR ALEXANDER!" I hear B.W yell. "Apologize now!"

I open my mouth to feel a weight on my chest. "Your a really good singer right takashi!"

I see a boy who looks to be about in kindergarten and a tall boy nod silently. I more presents, On my twins look at me with a deviant glint that I really don't like.

"So tell us commoner..." One states

"Do have the money to pay for that?" The other asked.

I blush and look down. "Would you please not look at me like that. I might say something I might regret."

I feel a present pull me back and start to spin me around. "OH my god that was so cute!"

"B.W put me down!" I feel the spinning stop and I look into a curious set of eyes. "I'm sorry my friend is like you my apologies I don't know your names."

"I know that was so cute right whatever your name is! He is just adorable right!" I hear B.W say and then they both go into a dream like state.

" _He?"_

"I'm Kyoya otori and that goof is Tamaki Souh," A smooth sauve voice says I look up and see a cute guy with dark hair say writing in a note book. "Those two are Hikaru and Karou Hattichan." He points to the twins.

"That's Takashi morinozuka and his cousin Mitsukuni "Honey"Haninozuka. And harbor fugioka." He points to the girl.

"So how do you assume to pay for that piano?" Theattractive dark haired man says with a cold smile. "I doubt you will be able to pay it."

"How much is it?" I ask paleing a bit.

"Only five hundred million Yen." He says it nonchalantly that I almost pass out.

"Um we don't have that type of money."

The room suddenly gets dark and a sudden spotlight appears on the older blond. "We I guess that means you and your friend will be joining our beautiful family then You will become a host!"

* * *

"Nope." I hear B.W say I hear in a blank voice that everyone falls except the girl. The tall one and the host guy. "I'm gonna be a chief here. I heard serves food right?"

She asked The tall one noded. "Okay then how about this Star and I can sing at the end of every week and that can attractive new consumers. Every one loves music and I'm not keen on the Idea of a bunch of girls fan girling me.

"I'll make the cake, tea or whatever you guys need and I can teach girls to cook one on one for son extra money or maybe sometimes I can have a bake sale. So Star can host and be fan girled and I can go one on one so I don't get overwhelmed and He can get over his stage fright. That good."

I stare in shock as I look at her as she bargains.

"I believe that can be acceptable." The hot one says writing something down in his note book. "Be here at the end of school. Stella Nova, Becky White."

"Cool let's go lunch is over!" B.W grabs my hand as my mind catches up with me as we run down the hall to get to our next class.

"How did you know so much about them." I asked my teeth clenched. "If you did all planed this."

"I didn't plan this. But I did look up the club's for us to join. So I brought us there I didn't think they would ask us to join but since they did. Unless we can pull Five hundred million Yen out o of air. We are now a cook and a host."

 _That was how we became ghost host._

* * *

 ***Howl* Good-bye my pack the link to the song will be in my bio**


	2. The Average dance and explanation

***Hey after some thought I won't make it into a Morixoc fanfic. I will keep it a Kyoyaxoc fanfic though that won't change. so lets get this started also the song I use today belong to (Sam tsui and someones name I don't know) but It doesn't belongto me***

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _Ummm. Hi my name is Stella Nova. I'm sixteen and I live in a apartment well its not really a apartment its more of a small house, with a room mate. I know what your wondering how can a sixteen year old have an apartment. You see My roommate and I just came to this country from America and a wonderful land lady. Lets us stay here after she found out we had no where to go all we had to do was pay rent at the of the month. All of other assets are payed. We also had to go to school._

 _..._

 _I open my eyes to see seven sets of eyes starring at us. I just stare for what I think is five minutes until my mind follows what happens and I jump back..._

 _Right into the piano._

 _..._

 _"How much is it?" I ask paleing a bit._

 _"Only five hundred million Yen." He says it nonchalantly that I almost pass out._

 _"Um we don't have that type of money."_

 _..._

 _"Okay then how about this Star and I can sing at the end of every week and that can attractive new consumers. Every one loves music and I'm not keen on the Idea of a bunch of girls fan girling me._

 _"I'll make the cake, tea or whatever you guys need and I can teach girls to cook one on one for son extra money or maybe sometimes I can have a bake sale. So Star can host and be fan girled and I can go one on one so I don't get overwhelmed and He can get over his stage fright. That good."_

 _..._

 _"How did you know so much about them." I asked my teeth clenched. "If you did all planed this."_

 _"I didn't plan this. But I did look up the club's for us to join. So I brought us there I didn't think they would ask us to join but since they did. Unless we can pull Five hundred million Yen out of air. We are now a cook and a host."_

* * *

 **Stella POV**

B.W and I are on our way to this new club after class ends and explaining what its about.

"So like this girls pick these types. And order them I guess." B.W explain and I nod

"So its like a Japanese strip club. Without takeing your clothes off and more fancy."

"Exactly but no drinks."

"Oh."

"So your wearing your glasses today?" B.W aake as she sees my blue esye wear

"Yeah. I found the library." She looks at me in surprise.

"When I was with you all day?"

"You remember when I told you I was done with my work." She glares at me slightly.

"Yeah when you left me to be hounded by those fan girls, I still don't understand how we're here a day and the girls hound us."

"You can't blame them. We do look like boy with these clothes on." I tug at the suit. "We do have to keep up this image if we're to keep up this image in the host club."

"Right but you know I can't stand fans." B.W whines

"I know but we have to... live...with."

The words die on my tounge As we enter I see a tropical jungle snakes, Tucans, flowers. The host are all sitting in tropical attire.

"What the heck?!" I yell in my head as I stare around the room.

"This. Is. AWSOME!" B.W exclaim is happiness running around the room. "Its like we're in Fiji so cool!"

"Oh I'm so glad you love it. Its a summer wonderland." Tamki exclaims in joy throwing his arm around Becky.

"It is the guest will love! it I only wish I could see this outside its paradise." They sparkel in their happiness.

"How am I friends with her agian?" I think in my head as they talk about their paradise. "Like did I have a brain condition when I was alive."

"Ah Stella Becky your here." Kyoya says getting from his spot. "This is your attire for this evening now go quickly, the guest will be here soon."

He hands me a shorts and a flower necklace. And I look at him oddly. "You do know Becky and I are girls right? like Haruhi."

Everyone looks at me oddly except kyoya.

"What?!" B.W exclaims. "Harhui's a girl since when!"

"I'm surprised you figured it out not many do." Harhui says in slight surprise. "I even thought you werea boy too since you have a male's voice when you sing."

I blush a bit. "I normally sing like a girl to but I guess it was the clothes."

"It lookes like we have some new toys." Hikaru says whispering in my ear. As Karou moves in on B.W

"Want to have some fun." B.W opens her mouth to say something as Tamaki yanks them off of us.

"You shady twin stay off of my daughters." He yells as the twin laugh.

"Papa, Thank you the twins were mean." B.W crys fake tears.

"Oh they won't bother you anymore I promise." Tamki hug B.W close as she crys. "Not while daddy's here."

"Papa!"

 _"What did I get into?"_ I think I look at the sene. I sigh and turn to kyoya.

"So can I stay in my clothes?"

"Okay. Just get into position." He starts writing in that black book. "Becky get into the kitchen we have the ingredients set up to make the cakes."

"Rojer!" She salutes as she starts to walk her feet leave the ground until she hits the roof. "Ow!"

Everyone stares at her in shock exept me. I sigh.

"Really B.W?! Come on one day and your floating around get down!" I yell in anger. "Now we have to explain this."

She scratches her head. "Sorry You know I forget."

"Whatever," I turn towards the shocked boys and girl. "Okay so. B.W and I are ghost."

"W-w-what do yo mean ghost?" Tamki asked fear.

"Don't worry we're not the ghost that haunt." B.W says and he calms down at that. "We died in a car crash when we where kids on our way to the airport to come here Ironically. For about a week we where invisible like normal ghost. Then I thought about going to a old uncle of mine since he always use to talk about seeing ghost."

"It turns out that he could. He explained that Since we were connected spiritual to the other world . And we died prematurely we became ghost," I continue. "We stayed with him until he died, Sadly he didn't become a ghost. But he also explained that the only reason people couldn't see us for that week was because our physical body hadn't yet. I guess passsed on. So we moved here a couple of months ago with a palne ticket we died with."

"We we're on the stree until a land lady let us buy a old house with a little bit of money we had on us." B.W explain. "It turns out that she was into that spiritual stuff to and she said that God gave us a second chance. She also said that we are basically human. We can eat, sleep, even die again. But we have the ability to fly. So thats our story we're just humans who can fly."

They stand there in silence until Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well ghost or not we sit have customers. Get to work people!" He claps his hands and we get into position.

* * *

As the host enter some girls requested me and B.W As I sat down I saw three girls. That I didn't know. They asked me if I was new and stuff like that until something tricky came up.

"So stella why aren't you we're tropical attire?" One girl with black hair asked.

"Yeah it would be nice to see that?" Another agreeed.

"It would be nice."

 _"Okay what to say... Dang I'm drawing a blank okay something sweet what would those Game boys say in one of those games?"_

I blush and look away. "I just didn't want to take the beauty away from you girls. As something as frivolous as flowers."

"Wow thank you stella!" The black haired girk said.

 _"That works?"_ I say in my head. _"Okay whatever. Its actually kind of fun in a weird away I bet B.W is having a blast."_

* * *

 **B.W POV**

I enter the kitchen in awe as I see al the ingredients.

 _"Whoa so cool! Well I beter get to work!"_

I roll up my sleves, put on my apron and pull my hair back. I hear a noise just as I pour the milk.

"Ummm hello I'm here for Becky." A shy blond haired gil entered.

" _She must be my first costumer. Sweet I get a costumer I better make a good impression I won't want her to think bad of me."_ I pull a determine expression in my head. " _Right lets do this lets make Tamaki proud!"_

"Oh, welcome princess!" I wave my hand inward. "You must be my first costumer and please If you may call me B.W."

"Um yes."

I pull a charming smile. "Now, don't be shy little lam come help with those wonderful hands of yours. It would be a honor just to see you cook."

"O-okay." She blushes. I can practically see the hearts over her head. "C-can I help you whisk."

"If you may humble me." She grabs the bowl and whisked slowly. "No, princess like this."

I wrap my hands around her and whisk faster. As she gets cream on her cheek. "I'll get that." I lick her cheek and she squeals.

As her time ends and we finish the cake she leaves with a large blush. I bow "Its be a honor I will never forget princess. Until next time I will forever wait for your beck and call."

* * *

 **Stella POV**

As its time to swich guest I see a girl flirt with haruhi and call her "My new favorite."

 _"Okay lets hope that do-."_

"Hello are you Stella?" A dark haired girl asked. "If you can will you Remove your glasses."

"U-m if you would like I don't look much different miss." I take off my glasses and she grabs my chin and looks me in the eyes.

"Shine Jin and Wow look at those wonderful eyes. That calls it your my new favorite."

 _"In the words of B.W. WHY ME?!"_

* * *

"Star, you can not believe- Okay what's up?" I hear B.W yell just as the guest leave.

"What do you mean? She looks fine to me." I hear Haruhi say as she cleans off her table.

I sit in a chair and read The raven as I hear the conversation.

"To any normal person, but knowing het she's ticked off." B.W says with a knowing tone.

"What's wrong Star-chan?" I hear honey ask. "Are you okay?"

I look up from my book and smile a If-you-don't-leave-right-now-you-die. Smile. "Why nothing honey."

"Oh,man she's mad." I hear B.W yell. "Run for your lives!"

She gose and Hide behind mori. "Save me giant!"

I sigh and put my book down. "Nothings wrong guys. I just don't want some girl. Trying to seduce me."

"Oh, that she has the host hoping disease."

Hikaru says.

"What's that?" Harhui and I ask.

"Oh normally a girl picks a host and chooses them regularly. However princess. Jin and Kanako. Switch host."

"Thats right last week kanako was with Tama-chan and Jin was with Takashi." Honey says on mori's head

"Oh, so that's why papa is mad." B.W says looking at tamaki eat ramen.

After Tamaki throws a tantrum about Haruhi. I hear something about a dance.

"Wait dance!" B.W yells in happiness. "Yes, sweet danceing under the moonlight. Beautiful darlings around me and Star and I can sing it wonderful!"

"No way and since You don't have anything to blackmail me with I'm not going." I say picking up my stuff and about to walk out the door. "Now B.W I'll see you st home."

"I'll half your debt." Kyoya says. With that B.W grabs my legs with her stomach on thr floor tears in her eyes

"Come on Star! You don't want to be homeless do you?" She begs. "Please come on Besides you we're a dance master when we're kids!"

"It's true when she was only three. She placed first in a national danceing tournament." Kyoya says typeing something in a computer. "It was interesting. Feet for a three year old."

"See come on!"

I sigh and smile a cold smile. "I would be happy to."

"I don't care if your gonna kill me later yes!" She starts to fly around the room "party!"

* * *

"You coming Star." B.W asked as the rest of the host we're packing up. "I'll make beff stew tonight."

"No, if I have to learn this walts in a week I need to practice again. So go on." She nods and walks out the door as only Kyoya and I are left.

"Kyoya would you mind helping me." I ask just as I put on the music. "Maybe if I dance with you I could get the part."

He stops typeing for a second and closes his laptop.

"Why not. It should benefit us."

He grabs me and wraps his arms around me I put my arms around him and sway to the music.

"You know, I've noticed something about you." I say as we move in step.

"What, would that be." He flashed me a gentleman like smile.

"You are a really hard worker and Kind."

"Oh, how did you come to that?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh. Just when you we typeing I happened to sneak a look at your laptop and see you were working on the clubs finaces. And the website, that proves you to be hard working."

"That's an invasion of privacy miss Nova that's not very kind." He gives me a amused smirk. "I might just have to punish you."

He whispers huskily in my ear and I shiver. "You have no room to talk about invasion of privacy and I honestly don't think you can handel me." I whisper back.

"Don't think your little game will work on me. I'm not like your other girls." Just as he dips me and pulls me back up and we're face to face. "I'm not weak."

"Oh really?" He asked his eyes darkening. "Well let's play a little game."

"What type of game?"

"If I break first. I cut your debt to One million yen. If you break first however, I rasie your debt to ten hundred million also have to do the host club website."

"Why make this bet. It doesn't benifent you?" I smile a bit. "Maybe your going soft."

"No. You just amuse me."

I lean in and whisper in his ear.

 _"Your on."_

* * *

A week later I practicesed my dance with B.W (cause honestly I didn't trust kyoya after that bet) the dance came and the host came up with this Idea with haruhi. (Which B.W was a little to ecited about of you ask me)

While this plan was goingon I was danceing whith shine and she drug me off (quite forcibly if I may say.) To the rose maze.

"Isn't peaceful Stella." She smiles calmly "Its romantic."

"Yes it is." looking at the cherry blossoms.

 _"Okay I'm not liking this sene."_

 _"It_ almost makes it sensual." She breaths out.

"Ye- wait excuse me princess." I say to her blushing a bit.

Thats when it got bad.

She trips and falls I try to catch her but end up falling with her somehow I end up on the bottom. She leans in her face gets a little to close for my liking.

 _"HELP! THIS IS SO WRONG CALL A SWAT TEAM OH PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"Stella!" I hear Kyoya call "Its time to go on stage!"

"I'm sorry princess I must go but please. I beg of you. Don't do that agian I honestly don't belive. My mouth is worthy of yours." She nods I don't know if its because she understands or if she's in shock. "Coming Kyoya!"

I get up and run to were I think the voice is comeing from.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" I ask a we walk towards the party.

"Yes. Becky told me beside," He pulls me close and stares at me with those beautiful eyes. "I had to save those lips for me."

He pulls me close and kisses me so quick I think I imagined it.

"That was mean." I blush and look down. "A girls first kiss is special it shouldn't be used for a game."

"Oh well it belongs to me now. Our guest are waiting."

* * *

As I get to the stage B.W already has her mic And her guitar, I walk up to my mic and speek into the mic

"Umm hello ladys. If you don't know B.W and I are in a small band. We will sing for you princess every week..." I start

"Today is our first honor. To sing and play for our little lams We truly do hope you enjoy it ready Star?"

I take a a deep breath and clutch my pendant close to me I take off my glasses when I open my eyes no one is thier I'm in my room my laptop playing the beat.

"Sure lets play."

* * *

 **(Play song now)**

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

 _'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice_

 _You reflect in this heart of mine_

 _If you ever feel alone and_

 _The glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always_

 _Parallel on the other side_

 _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

 _Just put your hand on the glass_

 _I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

 _You just gotta be strong_

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space and now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 _Aren't you somethin', an original_

 _'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample_

 _And I can't help but stare, 'cause_

 _I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

 _I can't ever change without you_

 _You reflect me, I love that about you_

 _And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

 _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

 _Just put your hand on the glass_

 _I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

 _You just gotta be strong_

 _I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space and now you hold_

 _show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 _Yesterday is history_

 _Tomorrow's a mystery_

 _I can see you lookin' back at me_

 _Keep your eyes on me_

 _Baby, keep your eyes on me_

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space and now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_

 _I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

 _Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice_

 _You reflect in this heart of mine_

* * *

Everyone stares at us in shock after a few seconds everyone. They all burst into claps I put my glasses on.

I walk off stage, And I see who gets a kiss from Tamaki who haruhi has to stand in for. After seeing harhui get kissed by a girl.

"No my poor littleHaruhi!" Tamki crys and hugs B.W "My sweet daughters lips are unpure!"

"Papa will that hapen to me?" I hear B.W ask as if she's five. "Don't let that happen please papa."

"Oh my sweet daughter!" Tamaki hugs her and spins her around.

I whisper to kyoya. "Did you know about this?"

"Well there's no shame in putting a banana peel on the steps." He glasses flash and he smirks.

"Well then I guess this dance was average."

* * *

 ***Before youjump to conclusions THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE THIER PLAYING A GAME THAT'S ALL!"**

 ***Howl* Good-bye my pack**


	3. The Average Exam

***Welcome back my pack SUMMER FINALLY AMD I WOULD LIKE TO KICK OFF THIS SUMMER WITH MY PACK SO LETS GET STARTED**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _He hands me a shorts and a flower necklace. And I look at him oddly. "You do know Becky and I are girls right? like Haruhi."_

 _..._

 _"Whatever," I turn towards the shocked boys and girl. "Okay so. B.W and I are ghost."_

 _..._

 _She also said that we are basically human. We can eat, sleep, even die again. But we have the ability to fly. So thats our story we're just humans who can fly."_

 _..._

 _"Don't think your little game will work on me. I'm not like your other girls." Just as he dips me and pulls me back up and we're face to face. "I'm not weak."_

 _"Oh really?" He asked his eyes darkening. "Well let's play a little game."_

 _"What type of game?"_

 _"If I break first. I cut your debt to One million yen. If you break first however, I rasie your debt to ten hundred million also have to do the host club website."_

* * *

 **Stella POV**

The alram clock gose off and I roll over in my bed. I see a I missed a call.

1 missed call from Otaku. 1 voicemail

I press the Botton and put the phone to my ear . I pull it back as I hear a screeching voice.

"Hey?! Guess what Star I'm coming to Japan and I'm gonna meet my own Ichi Domimiami make sure to leave a palce for me okay!"

The voicemail ends as with a beep I sigh.

 _"This is too much in the morning. Might as well get up."_

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneeze a bit. " _Man ever since I talked to Otaku I've been sneezing I think I'm allergicto crazys or cherry blossom."_

"Are you okay Star?" A nice girl asked. "Your not sick are you."

"Oh, don't worry about me princess. just makes My day better." I blush shyly. "U-um I mean if thats okay."

"S-sure it is star." She swooned

"Thanks!" I smile a bit.

"Oh my sweet girl!" B.W pulls me into a hug. "Your a natural!"

"I thought you were entertaining your guest." I try to pull back as she holds me tighter. "Pelase B.W not in front of the girls!"

"Why not let them watch," She pulls me closer and whispers in my ear. "Besides I Can't wait to have you to myslef tonight and Its thrilling to play with a audience."

I look at her oddly for half a second then I see how we look. We're embracing each other in a lovey-dovey manner. I bush and look down.

"B.W it's not proper. We could get caught." I whisper loud enough so the girl will hear.

"FORBIDDEN LOVE!" They squel and swoon I see a light movment in the conner of my eye.

 _"Okay what in the the world."_

My mind track is cut off as Tamaki says something about shady twins and physical exams.

* * *

"What about Homosexual supporting cast?" I ask changeing out of my waiter wardrobe.

"Boss said we were a homosexual supporting cast..." Karou says

"And He and Haruhi Are in a relationship." Hikaru finishes

"So what dose that make B.W and I?" The king smiles at me.

"You are the cool supporting herione. With a dark past. He then points to B.W who walks out of the changing room as well.

"You are her best friend who supports her. With a cherry smile."

I Walk away and put on my glasses and start to read to get away from the chaos. AsHarhui walks in just as the guys are haveing a arugument About the exam. As Tamaki rips my book from my hand.

"Stella Knock some since into Haruhi!" Tamaki yells as he grabs and shakes me. "If the school finds out she's a girl we could lose our heroine!"

"What about us we're girls." I gesture to B.W how was playing with honey. "We might have to leave too."

"Thats Right!" Tamaki yells. "Men and women we must find a way to keep our lovely girls to ourselves!"

"Thats right Papa!" B.W yells standing up. "We mus,t I will not lose my wonderful sisters not now, not ever!"

They strike a kingly poses. "Yeah but how are we gonna get Haruhi to stay?" B.W asked.

"Fancy tuna." Mori's mono tone voice said and we all smirk.

Harhui tries to denie the temptation but I can see her mouth water. (Well in her head.)

As she accepts everyone but Kyoya, mori, and I cheer.

"What about you Star are you gonna stay?" B.W asked eyes wide.

"Please Stell-chan?" I see honeys eyes go puppy like. "You can have all the vanilla cake with me and Takashi."

"That's fine honey I want to stay."

"So have you finally excepted the love for the club and your strong father?" I could just see the roses and sparkels around Tamaki's face. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah for Stella!" B.W yells jumping with Tamaki. "I'm so happy to papa!"

He grabs B.W in a hug. As he tries to grab me I side step him and they hit the wall. "No that's not it." They slide down in grief.

"I have a game I want to win."

I glace at Kyoya as our eyes catch. He and I smirk as everyone looks at us oddly.

* * *

That next day I enter a large room as I feel a steong pair of arms encirecle me.

"Hello Dear." I hear a dark voice. He moves my sleeve. "I hope you didn't forget our little game."

"K-kyoya, can we not do this here. One noise and someone might get the wrong Idea." I blush as he moves my sleve.

"Then don't make a noise." He breath down my neck and I stiffen. "Unless you forfeit?" He mocks

"I just don't want the shadow king to yell so loud every one come to see." I smrik, I turn around and push him towards the wall traping him. "Lady's first."

I start to lick his neck and he stiffens. Just a I'm about to say something I hear hysterical laughter.

"What the heck." I let go of his shirt. As he fixes himself. I smile at him and fix his glasses. "We'll finish this later."

"I look forward to it." He says in that sauve voice.

"Me as well." I walk outside and see Tamaki saying he was haruhi.

"Why did you do that?" I ask the cool host.

"Oh I just don't find myself supporting cast homosexual or otherwise." He smirk a polite smirk. As he writes down on that notebook that I just noticed he had.

"That was mean but," I start to laugh as he Tamaki gets angry. "It's hilarious!"

"Stella! Don't laugh at papa!" B.W scoldes me as she comes out of her own curtain.

"Are you ms Nova and White?" A woman ask we nod. "Right this way please." The woman says gestures. To a hall.

"Okay." We follow the woman as kyoya explains why she's thier.

As we entered the curtain I see Haruhi with a nurse as well. B.W, Haruhi and I get undressed. As A man comes in and covers B.W's mouth.

Tamaki comes in and Kicks him and thebother host come from the shadows and do a small exposition.

After the whole mess gets cleaned up I relize something.

"I'm still naked!" I yell outloud. "Guys Out!"

Hikaru and Karou put thier arms around me.

"Why should we..." Karou start

"We like the view." Hikaru finishes.

"OUT NOW!"

" _So thiswas A pertty average exam."_

* * *

 ***Sorry this is short but I'm a little tired.***

 ***Howl*Good-bye my pack**


	4. Average Girl

***Welocome back my pack I am so tired It is 3:00AM and I can't sleep and I need some night quil so sorry if I miss spell some stuff so let's get started***

* * *

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _"Hey?! Guess what Star I'm coming to Japan and I'm gonna meet my own Ichi Domimiami make sure to leave palce for me okay!"_

 _..._

 _"Achoo!" I sneeze a bit. "Man ever since I talked to Otaku I've been sneezing I think I'm allergic to crazys or cherry blossom."_

* * *

 **Stella POV**

I wake up to banging on my door. I slowly get put pf bed to a fully dressed B.W.

"Hey B.W what's up its five a.m it's not like you to wake up early." She gives me a odd and puts her hand on my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have a fever," She mumbles more to herself to than to me. "How many fingers am I holding up."

She holds up six, Two and four. "Six, two, four."

"And you can see just fine. Okay your fine. Star its 8:30," I look at her in surprise. "You over slept I've been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes."

"Huh?" Was my brilliant replie. I walk over and check my phone. "Well that's odd I didn't set my alarm. I must have forgotten."

I start to cough a bit I noticed my throat is soar I rub it and B.W looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Because if your not I'll tell the guys you can't come today. I'm sure they'll understand."

I smile at her. "I'm fine I probably just caught the morning bug. I'll take some cold medicine and I'll Be just fine."

"Okay," She looks reluctant. "But the slightest sign of a cold and I'm takeing you straight home! Onne-Tan will take care of you!"

She smothers me in a hug and spins me around. "Now do you need me to help you get dressed."

I push her out the door and Slam it.

 _"That girl."_ I let a small smile slip on my face. _"She's nuts."_

* * *

 _"This is new."_ I look at my robe (or from what I know in Japan its call a Kimono) _"Normal they keep me in my normal clothes or B.W forces me in the costume."_

I look around the room and see Tears comeing out of everyones eyes. Even B.W

"Papa!" B.W yells as she rushes out the door. "I burned my hand!"

 _"I can just imagine how that went."_

* * *

"Its done!" B.W yells. A girl reaches out to take the new cake out of the Oven. "No Don't!"

B.W grabs the Hot pan and It clatteres to the floor.

"Oh my!" The girl shouts as B.W burns her hand. "I-i'm sorry!"

"It's fine princess just the fact that I could protect you makes it better." She says with a forced smile. "Wait here or my eyes may burn from your beautiful face. Although it may just be a risk I'm willing to take."

The girl blushes. "N-no please go."

"If I have to be away from you for only a second. But If that is what you command It shall be so!"

* * *

Tears stream down her face as she runs into the Kings arms.

"It's okay Dear papa will. Make sure Its all fixed." The king says Seductively. "I'll be your doctor."

"Papa." B.W whispers. As if in love

 _"Well if that's all the rage why not join in."_

"So Ladys C-can I ask you something?" All of the girls lean in. "Do you like my umm do you girls Like my K-kimono?"

"Of course we do!"

I smile and rub my eyes makeing them burn a bit so I can cry. As I move my hand. The tears stream down my face.

"T-thank you. I-m not use to this being from America. This is the only accessorie I wear." I say clutching my pendant. "So dressing up in something so pretty I don't think I'm worthy."

They all swoon. Until one ask me a question that makes me flich.

"So who gave you that pendant?" One blushing girl asked. "You wear it all the time."

"L-lets just say it was someone special." My eye glaze over a bit. "Someone amazing."

They a start to whisper to themselves.

"A old girlfriend."One said

"Maybe." Another replied

"She was so lucky." I know another commented. "I bet she was beautiful."

 _"Okay horrible word choice. But I'll go with it."_

I hear a snap and I look behind me. Kyoya has a dark Aroua around but it leaves as soon as it came. I open my mouth to coment as I hear a commention.

"That's right Papa If you work hard you can get her to fall for you!" B.W cheers. "Just work hard! I know you can do it!"

"Oh my daughter!" They hug. "Thank you!"

I see brown hair near the door. She looks shy and familiar. I excuse myself from the girls and stand near everyone.

 _"Is that... well she did say she was coming."_

Apparently the boys see her two because Hikaru and Karou flirt with her. After Tamaki breaks them up He starts to talk.

 _"Bad Idea Tamaki... Didn't she say she was into Ichi something now?"_

"PHONY!" She yells as the insults fly.

 _"Ouch She must really be into this one."_

I see B.W actually see her as well and she starts to smile. As Tamaki starts to fly backwards.

 _"Oooh rejected."_

She sees kyoya and runs up to him and hugs him a light amount of jealousy flashes through me.

"Now Ren are you just going to Ignore us thats mean." I say trying to get her attention. (Partly to get her away from Kyoya) I wrap my arm around B.W "We haven't seen you in forever."

She let's go of Kyoya and runs and Hugs us.

"ONNE-CHAN!"

* * *

We close the host club early to do while B.W and Ren catched up.

"Finance?!" B.W yes tears start to stream down her face. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about your engagement were the ring! "

"B.W she's not engaged to kyoya right?" I look at the cool type.

"No I never rember asking for her hand in marriage." Kyoya says and I nod.

"Aww oh man! I wanted to see a wedding!" She whines and grabs Ren. "Don't worry Ren I know We can get you a husban."

"Do you know her?" Haruhi asked. "You look familiar with each other."

"Yes we were childhood friends, She actually knows were ghost," I look at my friends and sigh. "Although she is a major Otaku. Which is why she's Talking about Kyoya like some dream man."

"You are friends with the oddest people." Kyoya said looking at the two girls. I smirk a bit.

"You have No eight to speak Otori," I gesture around the room as the host freak out about Ren being a Otaku. "Besides my freinds are some what normal by America standard yours are odd by both Continents."

As Ren takes out some cookies. "OMG REN'S COOKIES!" B.W yells and launches for them with honey.

She holds B.W back. "These are for Kyoya, but here." She grabs two bags of cookies from her bag and hands them to B.W and I.

I take a few and watch as the twins mess with Haruhi. "These taste just as I remember. Slightly burnt but not bad."

Ren takes the cookies from Haruhi and lends them to Kyoya as she swoons for some unkown reason.

"Was she like this all the time?" Haruhi asked Wiping the cookies from her cheek. "You seem unefected."

"Not all the time." B.W says wolfing down our cookies. "She was only like this when she got a new game and pick a character to be obsessed with."

Her mouth was full of cookies and crumbs all over her face. I take a rag out of my bag and rub her face.

"Your hopeless." I rub the cookies of her face. "You really need to Stop eating like a animal. I like her cookies too but I don't wolf them down."

"OMG! Its such a touching sisterly moment tell me Do you know what type you are?!" Ren shouts and I look at Tamaki.

"Do we I never asked."

"Oh yes you are the shy type!" He strikes a kingly pose. "The way you blush and stutter but are Best friends with Becky makes you the Perfect shy type. Becky is the princess type almost a Queen but not yet She needs to bloom. Around all of these wonderful ladies."

"The way he says it makes us sound like some social outcast and pervert."

"Oh my goodness thats perfect!" She swoons a bit. "That's it I will become the manager of this host Club, But some changes must be made!"

I watch as she gose around as she insults everyone. (Well except Tamaki for some reason he seems to like she gets to B.W she smiles as if she's gonna get a puppy.

"You can be the adorable little sister. Who is rasied by her older brother. Because your parents kicked you out on the streets."

"That's Amazing!" B.W says as if she just mad a earth changeing discover. "Yon never Cease to amaze me with your ideas!"

She turns to me and I flich "You can be the Older brother. Who is strong for your little sister. Even though he is dieing from a horrible desise."

"No ren." I shake my head at her. "Not this time. I've told you this a million times before. Not every one is what you think."

She seems to Ignore the last part she gets on her knees and begs with B.W me. "Please Onne-chan I really want to do this and it will give the host club some publicity."

"That's right Star. Please It could be just like old times. We could play house." They stare at me witg puppy eyes.

"Fine." I sigh slightly disgusted with myself. "But only if Kyoya allow's it."

"It could add publicity. All right I'll allow it." Kyoya flashed a polite smile. "But don't go ouver budget."

I sigh as I see Ren talk about how wonderful it will be. And Tamaki and B.w cheer her on giving her all sorts of idea's.

"This is a really bad Idea kyoya." He looks at me in curiosity. "I know she means well, But she alwaysgose overboard with everything. Nothing good can come of this. But I will admit when B.W and Ren get together. Things are...interesting."

* * *

My eyes twitches in anger and I whisper _. "What the hell is this."_

I look down at my costume I'm wearing Ripped blue jeans and a old T-shirt it has Blood red letters on it that says "Fear God Alone" I have dirt all over my face and Make-up bruises.

 _"I look like someone that just got out of prison!"_ While I scream this in my head I have a smile on my face. But I was pretty sure everyone I looked at froze in fear. _"I knew this wonldn't end well!"_

While I look like a delinquent. B.W looks like a pure little girl. Blush on her face a T-shirt and blue shorts with small scratches (We still need the school to think we're boys) and her hair in a short blond wig.

After the rest of the host finished their sense we were up. Since we already finished the Beck going to collage and me getting cured all we have to do is the origin story.

 _"If I don't kill Ren it will be a miracle."_

* * *

 _"Don't come back Fucking freeloaders!" I was thrown out on my side as B.W was thrown out with me. I catch her in my arms. As the rain pours down. "We're tired of your crap!"_

 _"Please Papa we'll be good!"' I shout as tears stream down my face but you couldn't tell as because of the rain. "At least let Beck stay!"_

 _He slams the door in my face. We walk in the rain until we come to the park. I carry the little boy in my arms as I cough._

 _I place him on the bench. As I take off my Jacket as put it over him I cry a bit. I walk away and start to hit a tree over and over as blood drips down my arms._

 _"How could you do this to him! He's just a kid! He doesn't deserve this!" As I register the pain in my hands I put my head on the tree and cry. "Why just why?"_

 _I walk back to the bench and see a man with Black hair and glasses talk to my brother._

 _"Hey get away from him!" I run up to the man and he smiles. I ignore it and hug my brother to my chest. "Did be hurt you?"_

 _"N-no he gave me this ice cream." Beck holds out a Chocolate ice cream. "It taste really good."_

 _I glare at the man. "Why did you do that! Whats your goal!"_

 _"He seemed lost and afraid so I wanted to help is that so wrong?"_

 _He gives me a genuine look of curiosity. I stare at him in shock._

 ** _"Is this guy stupid.?"_**

 _"Here let me help you. Come with me you don't have anywhere to go right?" He stands up with his hand out. I look at ot as if it would bite. I hesitantly. "Thank you."_

 _He smiles and I blush I look away._

 _"Don't get me wrong Beck needs help and I refuse to keep him out in the cold!"_

 ** _I didn't know he would change my life or even Beck's He gave me love and He gave Beck a brother and a freind He would fix all of us I just didn't know it._**

* * *

"Cut!" The director yells and Immediately let go of Kyoya's hand. "Brilliant just gold!"

"Here," Kyoya hands me s towel. "We don't need you getting sick."

"Thanks." I take it and dry myself off. I put my glasses back on and rub them off. I cough a lot and sneeze. "I guess I'm a little to into character."

I watched earlier as Ren toom Haruhi into the back of the school and I run back their as I head a crash.

 _"What did she do now."_

Harhui was crying two boys looked mad and ren looked slightly scared. I watched as Tamaki pushed the boy to the wall and Kyoya destroyed the camera. Also while Haruhi gave her speech. When Ren looked confused thats when I snapped

"Unbelievable just wow! Ren are you stupid!" I shout at the girl. "No I take that back your just Dense as Hell!"

"Star-" B.W tries to stop me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"NO! She needs to hear this." I look at the frightened girl witb a glare I guess I didn't feel that my glasses fell off. Which made my glare worse. "We have told you this since we where kids! Stopthinking people are what you think get to know a person. We love you Ren but for real STOP ITS MAKING A BURDEN ON US AND YOU BLOCK IT OUT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT JUST STOP BEING A PEST!"

I walk over and everyone steps up to stop me but dose'nt make a move. I wrap my arms around the girl and everyone looks at me like I just killed a man.

"I love you Ren. And I love every flaw about you I don't thinl I could cope with you changing anything about you." I pull back and smile at her. "But This you have to change. 'Kay"

"O-okay I'll try."

"Great."

I start to cough like I'm about to havk up a lung and sneeze. And the world spins. As I let ren go everyonelook blurry.

"Star! Star... wrong... answers... Ambulance...sick!"

I hear small parts of the situation and I try to open my eyes as I feel firm arms around me. I open my eyes slightly and see a distraught face. I could only see the shape. So I didn't know if it Was B.W or Ren but all i knew was this...

 _"This is a meesed up day... first I have to deal with Ren now I'm sick. This is why I can't stand when this average girl comes."_

This is the last thing I thought as slip into darkness with warm arms around me.

* * *

 ***so tired.. I'm gonna take a breathfor a few days because I actually caught a cold not as bad as Stella's but I fell jacked upn**

 ***Howl*Good-bye my pack**


	5. Average AN

**Hey guys its been a while I will not update for a while because I just found out I am being held back for 9th grade and mommom took my laptop and phone so I won't see you guys for a while so for now**

 ***Howl* Good-bye my pack**


	6. Average promises

***Hey guys as you read before I sadly got held back so I won't be updating for a long time when I get the chance they will be large gaps and I'm sorry but rest assured THIS. WILL. PASS. SO. DON'T. WORRY. so lets get started.***

* * *

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _"Are you okay?" She walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Because if your not I'll tell the guys you can't come today. I'm sure they'll understand."_

 _"I'll be fine I probably just caught the morning bug. I can just take some cold medicine and I'll Be fine."_

 _..._

 _"Now Ren are you just going to Ignore us thats mean..."_

 _"We haven't seen you in forever..."_

 _"...ONNE-CHAN!"_

 _..._

 _"Yes we were childhood friends, She actually knows were ghost,"_

 _..._

 _I start to cough like I'm about to havk up a lung and sneeze. And the world spins. As I let ren go everyon look blurry._

 _..._

 _This is the last thing I thought as slip into darkness with warm arms around me._

* * *

 **Stella POV**

When I open my eyes I feel like I'm in a dream wich I think I am, because I see a younger me with my father I'm standing off to the side but I don't think they can see me.

I look about three maybe four. I have blond hair and purple eyes but my hair is longer than it is now down to my shoulders . I'm wear my blue glasses with a blue dress with filp-flops shoes I look the same as I normally do but I'm missing my pendant. I'm hugging a stuffed cat, I look at the door with fearful eyes. I hear music and I look at the older man.

He has my purple eyes but not my hair its Brown. He has A Hawaiian shirt on and shorts he has with sandals.

"Go on Stella, Daddy is going to play with the adults." He leans over and kisses me on the forehead. "Be nice."

I just nod as he walks away I clutch the cat closer to me. I take a deep breath and make a determined face. "Okay."

Just as the door opena a crack I see that The room is...pink just so much pink I might go blind. The paint was pink,the sheets were pink, the stuffed animals were pink, Even the T.V was pink. The younger me cringes with me at all the pink and I'm sure we're thinking the same thing.

 _"So much pink."_

I walk through the door and see a kid the same age as the yonger me. She has Orange hair and red eyes. With a T-shirt on and pink sorts and seekers she's also a few inches shorter than the younger me. she's danceing to the music she smiles as she sees me the younger me.

 _"I remember this,_ " I watch the younger me tense up as I know I've been spotted. _"This was when I met B.W. I think I was four going on five Our parents we're friends and wantedto introduce us. So we went to another part of New york which wasn't that bad. Since we already lived so close to there."_

the younger me calmed down and walked up to the girl. "You shouldn't listen to your music so loudly. You could go deaf."

I was surprised how the B.W could hear now that I thought about. She listened to music so loud ever since we we're kids that she should be deaf.

The younger B.W just smiled but walked over to her cellphone. (I had forgottent at she had a phone at three.) And turned down the music.

"Even if I go deaf I will always enjoy music. I would learn sign language, just to hear it." She started useing terrible hand motions that was supposed to be sign language. (Surprisingly some of it was right) "My name is Becky thorn white. So who are you Giant?"

 _"Ironically I'm shorter than you in the future B.W. Which you use to your advantage anytime you want to_." I think laughing a bit. _"Its no wonder I didn't have any friends back then. besides the fact of me being so shy. No one liked me because I always told people what to do."_

"My name is Stella Artemis Nova."

"Cool name." She lookes up at the pink ceiling and hums. "Stella Artemis... Stel..ar... Star!" She yells as if she had a large conclusion.

"I'm sorry?" She runs up and grabs a water bottle by her desk near the wall. The younger me looked nervous. "W-what are you doing?"

"I here by dub thee Star Nova!" She then dumps the water on me but not the whole bottle and giggled. "I just christened you!"

At first the younger me looked She was about to cry. but then a full smirk grew on her (or rather my) face The younger me put down the now wet cat and shook her head like a dog. Then She snatched the water bottle from the younger B.W

"I herby Christen thee. B.W!" I then dump the rest of the water bottle on the girl. She just laughes. "Nice to meet you."

 _"We had a large vocabulary at just just three and four. Of course we are only a couple of months apart and B.W's aunt was a librarian and I loved and still love to read but now that I think about it we were smart toddler's this is behaviorfor maybe six year olds."_

We both shake our heads then we shook our heads "I like you star." She then gets a idea and runs under her bed and gets a pink guitar. (No surprise there.) And hands it to the younger me. "Play something."

"I-ve never played in front of anyone else before." The younger me blush and look away. "I'm not very good."

She sits down on the bed and We follow her example. "Well my mommy said that you play really well, and No one likes to play the guitar with me because no one knows how to. Daddy taught me everything so I haven't played in front of anyone but daddy."

"O-okay I'll try." But B.W jumps up and turns on aSpanish song on her phone. "Why did you do that?

She smiles at me. "To help you relax."

(Play video now)

I put my hand on the strings and strum. I start to feel the music and strum with the turne my hands turn into a blur as I move with th beat. I look over at young B.W and she looks like a cross between surprise and bliss.

The younger me smiles and as the song ends I put the guitar down. "Wow." That was the only thin the ypunger B.W said.

"THAT. WAS AWESOME!" She shouted. "That's it we're gonna be in a band."

"A band?" The younger me looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You can sing and I can play!" She starts jumping around the room and grabs A sheet of music. "Sing this."

"Okay?"I look at the paper that only had one sentence.

 _London bridge is falling down falling down my fair lady._

"Wow!" She smiled. "Your a even better singer!"

"So what are we gonna call the band?" The younger me asked. "Every band needs a name."

"Your right how about. White universe."

"Why that?" The younger me asked.

"Because white is a awesome color and my last name. And Nova is cool but I think universe is better."

"I like it." The younger me said with a smile. "S-so wanna be best friends."

"Well DUH your awsome star. Lets promise here that We'll always be together." She sticks out her pinky. "Ti'll death do us part."

"We're not getting married." The younger me said. "That's what mommys and daddy's do."

"Yeah but it sound awsome."

Both the younger me and myself sigh.

"Okay I swear to be together T'll death do us part." The younger me hooks my pink around the younger B.W' s

 _"This was when We official became best friends Ironically we went past death."_

* * *

The scene changed. The younger versions of B.W and myself we're watching our parents talk with a with a man.

We looked older I Think I was seven and B.W was six. A girl walked out of a room She had light brown hair and looked very happy to see us.

"Hiya!" She says and we look at her. "It's nice to meet you."

Of course being the soical person she is B.W just walked up to the girl as the younger me followed. "I'm Becky white and this is my freind."

"Hey." The younger me whispered "I'm stella nova-"

"But she gose by Star so just call her star." B.W throws her arm around me.

"Okay Star my name is Renge Houshakuji. Nice to meet you would you like to play with me?" The young Ren asked. "I have a bunch of cool games."

 _"I wouldn't call dating fictional character's cool more idiotic but everyone has their own click."_

"What you have video games lead the way ren!" B.W says as the young Ren leads us to a room. "So what typeof games do you have?"

The younger ren gives me a odd look. "She gives people nick names."

"Awsome names Star."

"I like it and There romance games." We enter a dark room. "I hope you like them."

Everyone but the younger ren flinched at the room it was dark and full of a man with red hair and a seductive smile dolls pictures with the young Ren in a wedding gown. Even pictures with children that look like both the character.

"Ummmmm wow." The younger B.W said with a awkward laugh. "Cool room ren."

"I know right! Would you like to play but don't pick Yamato he's mine." She turns completely serious and we all flinch.

"I think we should it could be fun right star." B.W looks at the young me with a cross between eager and fear. "Come on!"

She grabs the younger me's hand and rushes into the dark room. We all sit down on a large bed and flip on the T.V as the game started up with a flash.

 _"I completely forgot how creepy ren was as a child. She was way more obsessed then she is now If This didn't happen I'm pretty sure we would never have became friends._ _"_

* * *

A couple of hours later after we all played the game it was pitch black out side and we were all shareing a room it had three beds young me was closest to the door. Little Ren was in the middle and younger B.W was under a large Window

The younger versions of Ren,B.W and I were all tucked into our own beds a waited for the door to close to awaken from our fake slumber. When the door closed with a almost in audible click B.W whispered to us

"Hey guys that game was pretty cool." The younger B.W turns over in her bed and looks at us. "Especially the background music it fit the mood."

"Oh really? I like the art." Ren answers with a smile. "It made the characters come alive."

"I loved the voices especially when they did small songs." The younger me looked at the two girls. "Hey I have an idea."

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"How about we make our own game. Ren can manage it since she knows the most about this. B.W and I can work on our music and use it in the game. It will be fun."

They seem to think it over until B.W nods.

"I like it we can do it when we become the best band ever! I can play, you can sing and Ren can manage it."

"That would be so cool!" Ren squeals. "We should do it when we we're adults!"

"Yeah lets promise now No mater what happens in the future we're gonna be the best of friends and we are gonna make the best band and games!"

they all jump out of our beds and link our small pinkys.

"I promise to keep this promise or I have to swallow a thousand needles." We all stay in unison. "Yeah forever no matter what!"

"You kids go to sleep!"

A deep voice yells from downstairs and they all scramble to get into bed we wait a few seconds and burst into giggles.

 _"Yeah no matter what not even death again Ironic."_

* * *

The sene changes but this time I see nothing but black and a shadow with no face. It turns towards me and I flinch

"Baby girl I want you to promise me that no matter what you feel after this you'll still shine bright."

Without even thinking I smile and whisper. "I promise."

* * *

I feel my eyes open slowly. As light slowly enters my vison I look to my side and see black hair as my eyesight slowly comes back I look at the face and I see a sleeping Kyoya In a chair. I look down and see I'm in a bed.

 _"Well. Those were some average promises I made."_

* * *

 **So as you read I'm not gonna be able to update for a while so for now and a while**

 ***Howl * Good-bye my pack**


	7. Average Necklace

_***Welcome back my pack Its been a while I know but, with my summer studies, my move back to rhode island my grandmother on my mom side getting sick, and catching up with the family I haven't seen in almost a decade. You can see how I lost track of time anyway let's get started.***_

* * *

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _"My name is Stella Artemis Nova."_

 _"Cool name." She lookes up at the pink ceiling and hums. "Stella Artemis... Stel..ar... Star!" She yells as if she had a large conclusion._

 _"I'm sorry?" She runs up and grabs a water bottle by her desk near the wall. The younger me looked nervous. "W-what are you doing?"_

 _"I here by dub thee Star Nova!" She then dumps the water on me but not the whole bottle and giggled. "I just christened you!"_

 _..._

 _"I herby Christen thee. B.W!" I then dump the rest of the water bottle on the girl. She just laughes. "Nice to meet you."_

 _..._

 _"So what are we gonna call the band?" The younger me asked. "Every band needs a name."_

 _"Your right how about. White universe."_

 _..._

 _"Baby girl I want you to promise me that no matter what you feel after this you'll still shine bright."_

 _Without even thinking I smile and whisper. "I promise."_

...

 _I feel my eyes open slowly. As light slowly enters my vison I look to my side and see black hair as my eyesight slowly comes back I look at the face and I see a sleeping Kyoya In a chair. I look down and see I'm in a bed._

...

* * *

 **Stella POV**

I sit up in my bed and stretch my arms. I look around at the white hospital before me. Its just like any old hospital, White walls a large bed and a small T.V in the corner I hear a light drip and I look to see a I.V bag and a tube connected to a needle in my arm.

I hear light breathing and look over at the sleeping host. He was sitting in a large chair his head on the bed.

 _"Cute, but cheesy as hell."_ I think with a light laugh. _"I wonder if B.W put him up to this. Or is one of his father's hospitals and he wanted to see his patient and fell asleep."_

I studied his face and saw light bags under his eyes, a light from the window hits him just right illuminates his face. A light heat fills my face, and I look away quickly.

 _"Jeez stalker much."_ I kick myself in my head. _"But I must admit he is handsome."_

I hear a light meowing comeing closer, A cat burst through the door.

It was a small teenage Maine coon cat with grayish black fur and stripes around it's body and a black collar around its neck.

"Ichabod come back here!" I hear B.W yell from down the hall "She's still resting."

Ichabod jumps on my bed, and curls up to me I pet his ears, He let's out a small purr. "So you finally Went somewhere thats not my bed and The library Huh? Well good Kitty it's good to see you move around."

"Star your alive!" B.W shouts. "Oh thank goodness We were-"

"Can you be quite for two seconds so he can sleep?!" I whisper-Yell pointing to the sleeping host. "What happened and why aren't you in school?"

"Oh right school," She smacks her forehead. "I forgot, I was on my way to school I just had to drop off Ichabod. We've been coming here every day since this happened a few days ago. The only one who's been here the whole time is Kyoya."

"Really?" I rasied my eyebrow. "That dose'nt seem right."

"I know right?!" She shouts "I mean it's re-"

"Shut up!" I whisper. "He's still in here!"

"Oh right sorry." She chuckles nervously. "Well I'll talk to you after school."

She checks her watch "OH CRAP I'M LATE, FELL BETTER STAR!"

She slams the slideing door and I flinch. I look over at the host some how still sleeping.

 _"When will that girl learn to control her voice."_ I think still petting Ichabod. " _Well at least you don't make that much noise Ichabod."_

As if hearing my thoughts the coon cat lets out a light meow as if thanking me.

Grab the romte near my bed, I press the bright red botton on the top with the nurse Icon.

"Hello what do you need?" A faceless voice asked.

"Hello may I see my nurse please."

"Yes ma'am she'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Ten minutes later a woman with brunnet hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes came through the door. She smiled a polite smile and I smiled back.

"Well look who's up," She asked disinfecting her hands. "I could hear your friends from down the hall there pretty rowdy."

"I'm sorry about her there a bit eccentric. I try to tell them about that." I blush and sigh. "Um ma'am would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, you came in three days ago passed out, Your friends came in frantic about helping you. According to this. You were dehydrated and horribly exhausted We gave you a I.V drip and some quiet so you could rest." She reads off a chart "Did you get enough sleep the pass few days."

"Well, B.W and I have been working a little later than usual. And I really haven't been hungry lately but I didn't think it was that bad." I say in surprise. "B.W did say I was acting weird but I thought it was just a bug."

"I bet that flu didn't help much either, You not eating, not getting enough sleep, and that flu its a wonder you didn't pass out sooner than you did." The nurse said in surprise.

"Oh, well I'll be sure to get enough sleep and eat more."

"See that you do," The nurse lighly scolded. "We just have to keep you for the day for a few more test and you can be out of here by tomorrow morning, just hang in there okay."

"I will thank you." She nods and is about to walk out the door when a thought accrues. "Wait nures."

"Yes." She turns back.

"Was he here the whole time." Tilting my head towards the cool type.

"Oh yes he was." The nurse answers. "He's been here the past few days."

"T-thanks you have a nice day." I blush a bit.

The nurse smiles and walks out the door. I look at the host bend down and kiss his forehead.

"Thanks Kyoya even if it was a dumb bet or not. thanks for being cheesy just this once." He shifts in his sleep bit dose'nt wake up. "Even if it doesn't benefit you thanks for being here with me."

I hug Ichabod to my chest and roll over and fall asleep like the nurse ordered with a small smile on my face.

* * *

"I'm not going in there have you seen her when someone wakes her up I'll die." I hear B.W whine. "You go ren."

"No way I want to live" Renge argues. "Look we've been arguing for ten minutes you drew the shortest straw B.W you go."

I slowly get up and wheel my I.V drip with me. As they argue they don't notice Ichabod and I walk towards the door. I open it slowly and pull the club in the room.

"You guys are making a ruckus!" I scold the host. "This is a hospital show some respect!"

"Sorry Star." They all say.

"Thank you." I say and lie back down in my bed and pet Ichabod. "So what's up."

"We're glad you're ok star." Haruhi said with a polite smile. "We've all been worried."

"Yeah how could you just scare us like that!" B.W yells. "How come you didn't tell us you were sick! You could have told us we would have understood!"

"B.W's right," Hikaru stared.

"We would have understood." Kaoru continued.

"I'm really sorry guys." I blush and put my head down. "I'll tell you next time for sure I promise."

"That's, good star-chan we brought you some cake." Honey say from on top of mori with a cheery smile. "I made it myself."

Mori puts the cake on my lap near Ichabod Its a plain vanillacake with a caramel drizzle and whiped cream I put some in my mouth and my eyes light up.

"It's really good honey," Honey laughs and hugs me (lightly this time.) "thank you."

"B.W and I also brought over some books and and a chest board for playing with Kyoya." Ren hands me the books and board she leans in and whispers in my ear. "Theres also some _interesting_ ones in there."

I look through them and blush at a few titles. I use my finger to inch B.W closer. "I'm gonna kill you for putting these in here."

"Yeah, I know It's worth it." She laughs slightly so only I can hear. "We're not the only one who thinks You need some experience and stop being such a prude hikaru and kaoru."

I glare at the four in question and they freeze in place

"I'm just gald my wonderful daughter is okay!" Tamaki say from the other side of the room oblivious to the conversation. "Now come give daddy a hug."

"Umm, Tamaki why are you all the way ovet there?" I ask with a eyebrow rasied. "I'm not contagious."

"Oh, I know It's just that cursed thing." He points towards Ichabod in fear. "He hates me."

"Oh Ichabod he's only hates boys see." I pick him up lightly and holds him towards Kaoru. He hisses and lighlt grazes his face with his claws. "I guess he's over protective."

"Ow!" Kaoru yell and holds his face. "Dumb cat."

"Kaoru are you okay?!" B.W and Hikaru ask.

 _"Okay what's going on there."_ I ask in my head as I watch B.W lighly on his cheek. _"I think B.W has a crush."_

"Why Ichabod? It's a odd name." Haruhi asked. "I thought you would name him "fluffy" or something like that."

"Ichabod is the name of a famous classic artist in paris he's not well known, but really good." As if knowing we're talking about him Ichabod jumps off my lap and starts strutting around the room in pride. "Although this Ichabod is very lazy and love to hang around in ny room, B.W's room, the library or the atic."

"Oh, well I think he's a sweetheart." Haruhi pets Ichabod around the ears. He purrs lightly. "I think he knows I'm a girl."

"Haruhi don't get to close to that thing!" Tamaki yells. "It could cures you!"

Ichabod hisses at the king host. "See its e-"

"Will you shut up?!" Kyoya yells from his chair. "Your being to noisy!"

Everyone in the room stops still as if afraid to move even Ichabod stops in his hissing. I look around the room curiously.

 _"What is wrong with everyone?"_ I think.

"Sorry Kyoya. You can go back to sleep we'll keep quiet." I whisper and pet his head absent mindedly. "Just sleep."

I continue to pet him as he slowly falls back asleep. I look around the room and everyone looks at me with a This-person-is-now-a-god, Look. I rasied a eyebrow at them.

"Excuse me?"

"You just woke Kyoya up and didn't die." Hikaru look at me at ne in awe. "Wow."

"Are you a goddess star-chan?" Honey asked in a sweet voice.

"No, I'm not my mom just use to doing that a lot." I frown a bit. "Well, tell me what happened while I was out."

* * *

Apparently I missed the twins fighting, a jerk kid comeing to the club. After a few hours visiting hours were over and a nurse told the club to leave.

"Bye-Bye star-chan we'll see you tomorrow!" Honey huged me. "Feel better!"

Mori rubed my head. "See you tomorrow." He said in a deep monotone.

"Noooo! I don't want to leave my poor daughter!" Tamaki whines! "She needs her papa to take care of her!"

"Come on Tamaki-senpie its time to go," Haruhi dragged the shouting host out of the hospital. "She's a big girl. Later Star."

"Don't worry boss..." Hikaru started coming in close to my face. Thankfully Ichabod got him to back off slightly.

"We'll take care of her." Kaoru kissed my cheek. Stepping back quickly to not get scratched.

"Oh no you don't." B.W yankes the twins off me. "Your not touching my sister like that. Peace and love Star get better."

"Oh parting is such sweet sorrow!" Ren dramticly exclaims following the host out. "Sadly I will be unable keep you safe, from the terrors of the night. But you have a fearsome lion and a noble knight to protect you, Farewell."

I looked at how she was talking about a small cat scratcheing the blanket (A.K.A the lion) and a sleeping host, (A.K.A the knight) I sigh with a small smile.

"I forgot how funny ren was, she always use to make me laugh when _It happend_." I pet Ichabod for comfort, he purs and look over at kyoya. "I'm more surprised by the fact that you haven't scratched his eyes out from being this close to me."

"I believe it's because he's afraid of me." Kyoya says from right next to me. Making me jump from my bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, you just scared me." My heart beat slowed down. "Well, since your up I have a question and a request."

"Procced."

"Okay, so why did you stay so long you did?" I cough slightly. "B.W and the nurse I called said you we'er here the few days I wanted to know why."

He pushes up his glasses the light gave his glasses a slight glare. "Well, I'm the soon-to-be head of the Otori business it's my job to make sure all of my patients are stabel."

 _"Right, as if he was worried."_ I think with a laugh. _"Such a cliche._ "

"But, I must admit I was worried." He says starring at me with a straight face. "I would lose a lot of profit if you died again."

"Right," I say with a slight laugh. "So about my request. I would like to postpone our little game."

"Why, if I may ask?" He leaned and with a low husky voice he whisperes. "I was just starting to have fun."

I shiver slightly. "I understand that, and I am as well that's why I said 'postpone' not stop. I think with all of what's happened, I should not have to much excitement."

"I completely understand." He backs off. "But, understand this When you are better I will win this game."

"We'll see but for now," I take out a chest board "Would you like to play a different game."

"I would enjoy that." He said with a slight smile. "I will win this game as well."

"No way Kyoya this is my game."

* * *

After a few games of chess (Which ended in a tie for all of them oddly enough) We watched a few movies until I feel asleep. When I woke up to someone shaking me shoulder.

"Star wake up your being discharged." I slowly open my eyes to see Kyoya shakeing my shoulder. "Let me help you up."

I slowly get out of bed with Kyoya's help. "Thank you, What time is it?" I ask looking out side and see the pitch blackness outside.

"It's 2:00 at night." He says looking at his phone. "You slept for quite awhile."

"Yeah I bet I did, Wait outside I have to put my clothes on." He walks outside the door and waits for a few minutes to get into my regular clothes. "Alright you can come back in."

We walk outside of the hospital and walk into the cool night air. I feel some of my strength come back. From being outside of that draining place, A man opens the door to the back of the limo we step inside Kyoya gives orders to the driver to go my house. "Would you mind if I take a small rest?"

"I wouldn't mind at all the nurse did say you need your rest." I lean my head on the window but I feel a large hand on my head and my head is gentlt moved to a shoulder. "Kyoya, what are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep." He says and lightly pets my hair. "We'll be there soon."

I don't question his motives and fall into a deep sleep.

 _"Thank you Kyoya for staying with me."_ I think in my head. _"I appreciate it."_

* * *

I feel strong arms lift me up, but I don't open my eyes. I hear a door open and being placed into a bed. A light kiss is placed on my forehead and I'm tucked in, I wait for a few minutes for my door to close then I open my eyes.

 _"What in the world was that?"_ I ask in my head as I place my hand were the kiss was placed. "It felt _kind of...warm."_

I fall back asleep with that thought in my head, I open my eyes again to see red eyes staring back at me. We stare at eachother for a few minutes until I hear a loud voice.

"YOUR AWAKE!" B.W yells as she hugs me tight. "Thank god!"

She let's me go and I fall put of bed straight onto my floor. "Don't do that B.W!"

She ignores me and runs towards the hall, She shouts in a happy voice down the hall. "Ren come here she awake!"

Renge comes rushing down the room, picks me off the floor hugs me just as strong as B.W, She tgen starts spinning me around like a tornado. "Oh star I'm so glad your okay!"

"T-thanks ren but can you put me down!" She hears my pleas and place me down on your floor. "Thanks, I'm happy you were- wait how did you get here ren?"

"Oh, she didn't want to stay with her dad. So I asked if she could stay here," B.W explained. "Obviously he said yes. So she's staying with us for the rest of high school awsome right!"

"Yeah it's like we're in college already!" Ren pointed out. "Also guess what you don't have to worry about rent! Daddy said he will pay for the rent all you have to worry about is the food!"

"Okay, I will admit that is pretty cool," I say with a smile. "Well welcome home renge."

I look at the clock The flashing red lights read 8:15. My eyes widen. "Oh man I have to get ready for school."

"Oh no you don't!" B.W grabs my arm before I can walk to my closet. "You just got home. I am not letting you out of the house, until their is no doubt in my mind you better."

I open my mouth to protest but ren cuts me off. "She's right star, You just got back from passing out from exhaustion. You shouldn't play with your health like that."

"I am truly thankful that you guys worry about me so much but I missed three days." I walk over to my closet and grab my uniform. "If I don't go I could lose my scholarship. That would mean I would have to find a new high school and I don't want to have to go through with that. So I have to go and tomorrow is Friday that means after that I will have a whole weekend to rest okay?"

They seem to think it over for a few minutes then they sigh, I knew I won. "Fine, but you are not takeing any costmures today."

"Also if I see one look of something odd your going home." Ren continue. "Got it?"

"Alright deal, now let's go before We're late."

They reluctantly say okay, but only after saying they are gonna help dress me.

 _"This is gonna be a long day._ " I think as I reach for my necklace when I just grab air I look down in panic. _"Where is it!_ "

"Guys!" I shout in panic and fear! "Where's my necklace!"

They stop what their doing and look at me B.W looks confused. "What do you mean it's not on you?"

"If it was would I have asked!" I yell in anger and glare at them. "Do you know were it is?!"

"I have no idea." B.W says she then looks at ren. "Do you know ren?"

"I don't know either." She says in concern. "Now star don't worry."

"What do you mean "Don't worry." This is the perfect time to worry!" I shout in fear in panic. "My amulet is gone!"

"Star it's okay. It probably fell off when you pasted out." B.W says trying to reassure me. "We can go check after class."

"O-okay," I say calming down slightly. "You're probably right."

"I usually am, now let's fet dressed before we're late." She holds up my uniform shirt. "Off with the shirt."

* * *

After class Ren, B.W, and I go to the back of the school to go and see if my necklace was there. Atre much searching we all determined it wasn't there. (After much panicing from me,) B.W suggested one of the club members picked it up so we all went their.

We open the door to music room three. We see in a ball of light, We see six boys in knights costumes.

Upon seeing me, Honey jumped from his spot and ran to hug me. He spun me on my spot.

"Star-chan! I missed you we thought you weren't comeing today!" Honey looked at me with adorable eyes. "I'm so happy your here!"

I look own at the small third year "Sorry I'm late honey I lost-"

 _"Lobelia."_ A song voice sang. I saw B.W at mt side. Freeze.

"Oh god no," She whispers in terror. "Not them."

 _"Lobelia."_ A different voice sang.

"Hide me!" B.W ran around the room in fear. "I can't let them see me!"

" _Lobelia_." The final voice sang.

Three woman came through the door with rose petals around them. One girl skin and green eyes. She is noticibly taller than her friends. She wears the standard Lobelia uniform.

Another girl has long, wavy, light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She has a pale skin and she's taller than Haruhi. She is also wearing a Lobelia uniform.

The last one is the shortest member in the trio. She has pale skin, grey eyes and short brown hair that has some volume and bounce to it. Like the others she wears the Lobelia uniform.

I walk over to the three clapping. I smile as they notice me. "You always new how to make a entrance, how are you three Bineo, Chizuru, Hinako."

"You know these girls star." Haruhi asked. "Are they friends of yours."

"Umm, sort of you see their from the Lobelia girls academy." I explain. "Benio Amakusa third year, Chizuru Maihara second year, and Hinako Tsuwabuki first year other wise know as the Zuka club."

The twins start laughing so hard they started crying.

"Do nt underestimate the Zuka club!" I hear rens voice then some electricity and a machine rolling, As well as her laughter Renge comes up in a change of clothes with a cup of something I think tea. "I may not know much abot instant coffe, But I do know about girl school, academy It truly is a womas world their, the Zuka club is a club who think woman are superior in everyway. A school of mediens, made by madiens, for madiens. They pride themselves for their thirty year history Their activities include: The madien debate team, the madien tea party, and best of all the musical theatrens by none other the Zuka club!"

"Okay first, when did you have time to change, second, when did you have time to make imstant coffe third, when did you have time to set this up?!" I ask in awe. "We where only here for five minutes?!"

"I have my ways." Renge says in mysterious way. "Just know that

Kyoya puts down his costume. "You sure have a vast knowledge about this school."

"Of course I alwayshad a respect for all schools. But I could never go their what would I possibly do without any boys?" Renge asked.

"How about focusing on your academics." I recommend sarcastically. "Even when we were millions of miles away you would ask us for help with your homework."

"Hmmm. No thanks." Renge says simply. "That's why I have you and B.W."

Ren gose back into the floor. As B.W falls off the stage. She sees the Zuka club and freezes.

"You traped my poor Becky here too?!" Hinako shouts in anger at the club. "You monsters!"

B.W trys to jump and run away but Hinako traps her in a hug. "No, Begon Satan!"

"Oh I'm so happy you didn't lose that spirit of yours!" Hinako hugs the struggling B.W harder. "It's so wonderful these heathens didn't break you."

B.W gaspes for air from the strong Hinako. With her last bit of strength she maneges to slip out of her captors grip and runs behind the bed ridden Tamaki. (Who I guess Benio punched while I was arguing with Ren.) "Save me papa!"

"B.W now don't be rude!" I scold the girl. "These girls are our guest."

"They are Sirens they lure you close then they kill!" She argues back and shrinks closer to Tamaki she points to hinako. "That one tried to kill me!"

"I'm so sorry about her." I say to the girls. "She's just a bit odd."

"It's wonderful to see you again." Chizuru pulls me close and puts my face inches from hers. "I really missed our play time."

"U-um could we please, not do this here everyone is looking." I blush and look away. "It's embarrassing."

"And too think that there draing these poor young girls down with them!" Chizuru yells in anger."It's unthinkable I promise that we will destroy this host club!"

"Once we get all the papers finished we will transfer them all to Lobelia." Benio say. "Every single one."

After Tamaki woke up and diped his finger in tea He and haruhi had a cute moment and haruhi falied to defend the host. As the website thing came up B.W came from under the bed.

"Wait you charge people by selling our stuff?!" B.W yells. "For one that's ust creepy. Also why can't we use the money we get on this stuff to pay back our debts?!"

"Well," Kyoya pushes up his glasses again. "This money is used for the host club, as well used for the piano you broke."

"Hold on Kyoya," I break away from Chizuru's embrace. "U-umm did you find my necklace with a star shaped rock on it?"

He types in a few things on his laptop. As my heart beat and fear rise by the second.

"Oh yes, your star necklace. That went for Ten million yen good for you." Kyoya said looking at his computer. "It was a well made necklace maybe I could have charged more."

"Oh dear god no."I hear B.W whisper. "What have you done."

"A-are you okay star?" Ren asked. "Come on say something."

I just stand their, My head down my heart feels like it's in my chest my anger is riseing at the second. I have no words to say I am just in complete shock.

"He sold my necklace." I drop down on all fours tears stream down my face my glasses fall from my face. "I-i-i-it was here and he sold it..."

B.W comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay star We'll fix this."

"Yeah, I can get dad and see who he sold tb necklace too." B.W continues trying to reasure me. "It's gonna be alright."

I don't say anything, I just get up and grab my bag, walk towards the door. Without looking at them I speak in as good of a voice as I can muster.

"Seeing as the club is over today, I'm gonna leave early. B.W, Ren I'll see you at home." I walk out the door and whisper. "Good-be host club."

* * *

 **B.W POV**

As I here star leave I look towards Kyoya the room is deathly quite after star leaving, I star walking towards the cool host. I feel all eyes on me as I stop in front of him.

I raise my right hand and punch him as hard as I can. The slapping sound resonates throughout the whole room. He falls on the floor as I glare at him.

"You sold her necklace?!" I yell with all of the fury I have in me as I pick him off the floor. "You bastard! You have no idea how much that ment to her! That was her the important thing to her you had better fix this by tomorrow or I swear for all I live and die for _. .Ass!_ "

I walk out the door as ren follows.

"Wait was it B.W-chan?" Honey calls me. "Why did it make her cry."

"It was her dead fathers necklace it was one of the last things he gave her."

That was the last thing I sat before Slam the door behind me.

 _"That was how I lost my average necklace._ "

* * *

 _ ***Again Sorry for not updating A lot has happened.***_

 _ ***Howl* Good-Bye my pack**_


	8. Average comet

***Welcome back my pack, as you can see I have updated. I have come up with a way to balnce my stories. The one with the most views by the end of the week gets updated this one isn't but I just thought I couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger, So let's get started.**

 **(BTW I DON'T OWN THIS SONG ALL OF THE CREDIT GOSE TO Skylar Stecker link in bio)**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _"I will thank you." She nods and is about to walk out the door when a thought accrues. "Wait nures."_

 _"Yes." She turns back._

 _"Was he here the whole time." Tilting my head towards the cool type._

 _"Oh yes he was." The nurse answers. "He's been here the past few days."_

 _..._

 _It was a small teenage Maine coon cat with grayish black fur and stripes around it's body and a black collar around its neck._

 _Umm, Tamaki why are you all the way ovet there?" I ask with a eyebrow rasied. "I'm not contagious."_

 _"Oh, I know It's just that cursed thing." He points towards Ichabod in fear. "He hates me."_

 _"Oh Ichabod he's only hates boys see." I pick him up lightly and holds him towards Kaoru. He hisses and lighlt grazes his face with his claws. "I guess he's over protective."_

 _"Ow!" Kaoru yell and holds his face. "Dumb cat."_

 _"Kaoru are you okay?!" B.W and Hikaru ask._

 _"Okay what's going on there." I ask in my head as I watch B.W lighly on his cheek. "I think B.W has a crush."_

 _"Why Ichabod? It's a odd name." Haruhi asked. "I thought you would name him "fluffy" or something like that."_

 _"Ichabod is the name of a famous classic artist in paris he's not well known, but really good."_

 _..._

 _Okay, so why did you stay so long you did?" I cough slightly. "B.W and the nurse I called said you we'er here the few days I wanted to know why."_

 _He pushes up his glasses the light gave his glasses a slight glare. "Well, I'm the soon-to-be head of the Otori business it's my job to make sure all of my patients are stabel."_

 _"Right, as he was worried." I think with a laugh. "Such a cliche."_

 _"But, I must admit I was worried." He says starring at me with a straight face. "I would lose a lot of profit if you died again."_

 _..._

 _"Right," I say with a slight laugh. "So about my request. I would like to postpone our little game."_

 _..._

 _Would you mind if I take a small rest?"_

 _"I wouldn't mind at all the nurse did say you need your rest." I lean my head on the window but I feel a large hand on my head and my head is genlt moved to a shoulder. "Kyoya, what are you doing?"_

 _"Just go to sleep." He says and lightly pets my hair. "We'll be there soon."_

 _I don't question his motives and fall into a deep sleep._

 _"Thank you Kyoya for staying with me." I think in my head. "I appreciate it."_

 _..._

 _I feel strong arms lift me up, but I don't open my eyes. I hear a door open and being placed into a bed. A light kiss is placed on my forehead and I'm tucked in, I wait for a few minutes for my door to close then I open my eyes._

 _"What in the world was that?" I ask in my head as I place my hand were the kiss was placed. "It felt kind of...warm."_

 _..._

 _Oh, she didn't want to stay with her dad. So I asked if she could stay here," B.W explained. "Obviously he said yes. So she's staying with us for the rest of high school awsome right!"_

 _"Yeah it's like we're in college already!" Ren pointed out. "Also guess what you don't have to worry about rent! Daddy said he will pay for the rent all you have to worry about is the food!"_

 _"Okay, I will admit that is pretty cool," I say with a smile. "Well, welcome home renge."_

 _..._

 _This is gonna be a long day." I think as I reach for my necklace when I just grab air I look down in panic. "Where is it!"_

 _..._

 _Lobelia." A song voice sang. I saw B.W at my side Freezes._

 _"Oh god no," She whispers in terror. "Not them."_

 _"Lobelia." A different voice sang._

 _"Hide me!" B.W ran around the room in fear. "I can't let them see me!"_

 _"Lobelia." The final voice sang._

 _Three woman came through the door with rose petals around them._

 _..._

 _"You know these girls star." Haruhi asked. "Are they friends of yours."_

 _"Umm, sort of you see their from the Lobelia girls academy." I explain. "Benio Amakusa third year, Chizuru Maihara second year, and Hinako Tsuwabuki first year other wise know as the Zuka club."_

 _..._

 _Ren gose back into the floor. As B.W falls off the stage. She sees the Zuka club and freezes._

 _"You traped my poor Becky here too?!" Hinako shouts in anger at the club. "You monsters!"_

 _B.W trys to jump and run away but Hinako traps her in a hug. "No, Begon Satan!"_

 _"Oh I'm so happy you didn't lose that spirit of yours!" Hinako hugs the struggling B.W harder. "It's so wonderful these heathens didn't break you."_

 _B.W gaspes for air from the strong Hinako. With her last bit of strength she maneges to slip out of her captors grip and runs behind the bed ridden Tamaki. (Who I guess Benio punched while I was arguing with Ren.) "Save me papa!"_

 _..._

 _"They are Sirens they lure you close then they kill!" She argues back and shrinks closer to Tamaki she points to hinako. "That one tried to kill me!"_

 _..._

 _"It's wonderful to see you again." Chizuru pulls me close and puts my face inches from hers. "I really missed our play time."_

 _"U-um could we please, not do this here everyone is looking." I blush and look away. "It's embarrassing."_

 _"And too think that there draing these poor young girls down with them!" Chizuru yells in anger."It's unthinkable I promise that we will destroy this host club!"_

 _..._

 _"Hold on Kyoya," I break away from Chizuru's embrace. "U-umm did you find my necklace with a star shaped rock on it?"_

 _He types in a few things on his laptop. As my heart beat and fear rise by the second._

 _"Oh yes, your star necklace. That went for Ten million yen good for you." Kyoya said looking at his computer. "It was a well made necklace maybe I could have charged more."_

 _..._

 _Oh dear god no."I hear B.W whisper. "What have you done."_

 _"A-are you okay star?" Ren asked. "Come on say something."_

 _I just stand their, My head down my heart feels like it's in my chest my anger is riseing at the second. I have no words to say I am just in complete shock._

 _"He sold my necklace." I drop down on all fours tears stream down my face my glasses fall from my face. "I-i-i-it was here and he sold it..."_

 _..._

 _"You sold her necklace?!" I yell with all of the fury I have in me as I pick him off the floor. "You bastard! You have no idea how much that ment to her! That was her the important thing to her you had better fix this by tomorrow or I swear for all I live and die for . .Ass!"_

 _..._

 _"Wait was it B.W-chan?" Honey calls me. "Why did it make her cry."_

 _"It was her dead fathers necklace it was one of the last things he gave her."_

 _..._

* * *

 **Stella POV**

I flew to the house in tears, I made sure to fly above the clouds so that way no one could see me. I couldn't get over the fact that Kyoya sold my necklace.

When I got home I flew stragiht into my window, and landed onto my bed. Ichabod jumped onto my bed and I huged him close, as if he was my teddy bear.

"Hey, Ichabod." I start talking to him as if he could talk back. "Sometimes I forget I'm even a ghost. I mean aren't ghost supposed to have some powers or something, the only thing I can do is fly. Everyone says that ghost are only here for unfinished business, but what's mine and even B.W's."

I laugh a bit. "You know it's funny. My dad's dead and the only Thing I had of him was sold to who-knows-who, and the first thing I think of go and cry to my cat."

I get up and grab my binder I pick up a key board from my closet. "Alright, time to put my sadnees into more constructive things."

I ckrack my knuckles and put my hands on my keyboard.

I hear a knock on my door, as I finish, I put my stuff back then open my door. It's B.W, Ren, and Haruhi.

They both have sympathetic smiles. "What's up star." B.W says

"Nothing new just my most prized possion getting sold." I say about to shut the door. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. It's not gonna work so can you-"

"No we can't, Ren grab her!" B.W yell grabing my legs Ren grabs my hands as I struggle. "Operation: Make-star-happy then-kill-Kyoya-for-making-her sad-in-the-first-place-go!"

"Let me go!" I struggle, and try to kick. They laugh as they drag me out into the living room. "I just want to be left alone, come on!"

"No way!" B.W yells. "As your friends we're gonna make you happy It's our jobs."

"B.W is right," she places me down on our couch in front of the T.V. "We're gonna make you smile even if it kills us."

"Doubt it guys I'm pretty sad." I say faking a frown. "I'll just bring you down."

"We are ignoring every word you say from here to tomorrow." B.W says grabbing a cheesy romance film. "Okay, Ren gose first, then me, then haruhi, and you go last."

* * *

We sat thier watching a cheesy romance, then a action, Then (surprisingly) si-fi moives, next, my horror movie.

All the while we all sat and talked about a bunch of random stuff. We play truth or dare, (Haruhi pick Truth most of the time.) Pigged out on junk and complained about school work. (Mostly Ren and B.W.) All the while, with me not laughing I would smile, even do a light giggle but I would never "Laugh with joy." Or what B.W calles it.

At the end of the night we sat in our pajamas, Just lying down watching another romance. As the movie starts Haruhi and I were the only ones up with B.W and Ren unconscious on the couch.

"You know haruhi," I look at the two. "Their nuts, but I don't think that I could live without them. They got me through some of the worst times in my life. Sure, we fight like any other friends in the world but when it counts they are the first one to do something crazy, So I could laugh."

"They seem like it." Haruhi said looking at them as well. "They, captured me from my house. Grabed some random clothes and threw me in the car and didn't take off the blindfold until we stopped here. The first thing they said was. "This is a operation to make Star laugh, Failure is not a option."

"That sounds like something they would do." I laugh a bit. "Their cra-"

"YES!" B.W jumps up from the couch. "YOU LAUGHED WITH JOY!"

"Mission complete!" Ren jumped up and high fived B.W "Well half of it anyway."

"Yeah but the hard part is over." B.W say with a smile. "Now all we have to do is Kill the third son of one the most powerful companies in japan."

"Right now how to do it." Ren says closeing her eyes in thought. "Any Idea's Star."

I just stare at them for a few seconds. I giggle lightly, it then grows into full blown laughter. I hold my stomach sucking in breathes, Their confused faces made my laugh even harder. Soon after a few seconds Everyone jumped in and we all sat their in our pajamas laughing, with a horrible romance movie flasing in the back round.

* * *

As I woke up I saw everyone scattered around the floor. I flew up slowly as to not wake anyone up. When I got to my room I grabbed my phone and check the time It flashed 8:50.

I grabed a picture off my night stand, I looked at and smiled a sad smile I fold it up and put it in my pocket. I then grab my binder and throw it my bag I take a five minute cold shower. I throw on my uniform and scribble down a quick note for B.W, I was about to fly put of the house when I hear a noise. Ichabod was rubbing against my leg.

"So you want to come with me huh?" I pick up the cat and hld him in my arms. "Okay, the I'll fly slowly."

I land in front of the school I made sure to land in the back so that way no one would see us. I slowly walk into the just opened school. I walk down into the hallway me being one of the only kids their my foot steps echoed throughout the hall.

I open the door to music room three, I step through my foot steps ring in the now empty. I laugh lightly and look down at the cat in my arms.

"You know Ichabod, seeing this place actually look like a normal music room doesn't really fit it." The cat meow's and I place him down, he runs straight to the new piano and stands on it. "You're right I should get this out, before anybody comes and I look like a idiot talking to a cat."

I walk up to the stage and sit down at the seat I unfold the picture and place it down on the desk, I crack my knuckles and place down my binder next to the picture I clear my throat and speak as if addressing a audience.

"This song, is one that come straight from my heart. I hide my emotions a lot and, sometimes I forget that dead or alive, I'm still a human being." I place my hands on the keyboard. "So this song is for those of you who are going through a tuff time, just remember we are all humans so It's okay to have a cry once in a while."

* * *

(Play video now)

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

* * *

I open my eyes again I feel tears stream down my eyes. I place my hands on the tears and wipe them off. Ichabod licks my face as of to take the tears away He then looks at the door , as I hear a slow claping.

"It's about time you shed some tears." B.W and Ren walk into the room. "I was wondering when you would actually let it out."

"It didn't take as much time as it did last time." Ren pointed out. "I guess she is learning."

"That is true." B.W agreed. "Then I guess we should thank Kyoya, but I'm still gonna kill him for hurting her."

"We will just be patient we have to finsish this first." Ren says. "Come on Onne-chan."

I stand up and slowly walk over to the two. I throw ny arms around Ren and start to cry as she pets my hair. B.W comes around and hugs my other side I cry even harder as she squeezes us.

"It's just like the first time!" I choke out bettwen my sob. "Daddy, left me just like the first tme!"

"Also just like the first time we're gonna be here." B.W whispers. "Neither of us are gonna leave you anytime soon."

"Yeah, we still have to make White Universe the best band ever." Ren says patting my back. "We have to fulfil a promise."

"T-thank you." I hug them closer. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." They say in unison.

Their we sat in that room as I poured my emotions out and had my worst breakdown in years. That's when I realised something.

"You guys are still in your pajamas. "

* * *

We all stood their shocked our jaws droped in awe and slight creeped out. The Zuka Club (who we met in the hallway,) Haruhi, B.W (who we grabbed before she could run), Ren and I stood their stareing just Stareing at the oddity of the situation before us.

Their stood the host club, six hansome boys, Dressed as girls.

"Oh..." B.W started.

"My..." Ren continued

"God..." I finished

We then all burst out laughing. I leaned onto we all leaned onto each other in our laughter.

"I-I-I-I can't b-breath!" B.W chokes out. "T-this is the best day of m-my life!"

"That dress suits you guys!" Ren jokes makeing my laugh harder. "No r-really it dose!"

"S-someone g-get a camera!" I beg falling on the floor. "I need evidence so I know I'm not dreaming!"

"I-i'm on it!" Ren chokes, as she grabs a camera from her bag. She takes a ton of pictures. "I-i can not b-believe this.

"T-this is awsome!" Haurhi laughed. "I knew you were a bunch of goof balls but I didn't think it was this bad."

I look at Kyoya and burst out laughing again. "W-what's with the fan!"

He walks over to me and puts the fan towards his face and talks in a high voice. "It's supposed to add flare and mysterie."

"Oh my god!" I fall to the floor an pound my fist in laughter. "S-stop I can't b-breath!"

"Why don't you think it works for me?" He says fending innocents. "I think it suits me."

"N-no more I-I can't please!" Tears of laughter. "Please, stop I can't take it!"

"Enough!" Benio shouted cutting off our laughter. "You Barbarians make fun of woman kind, Lady's It's time to make your decision stay or go!"

"I would like to thank you for your offer ladys but I can't take your offer." Haruhi says waving off Tamaki yelling. "I never intended to leave."

"What about you dear maidens?" The Zuka club leader asked. "Surely you can't forgive them for what they did?!"

I take a small breath and smile.

"I'm gonna stay, to be honest I think it's good for me." I smile at them. "I'm happy you accepted me though I am truly grateful."

"Well I go where she gose." B.W says throwing her arms around me. "Besides, her life would be so boring without me in it!"

"Me too!" Ren cut in. "How could they live without me!"

"Very well we will respect tour wishes for now, But mark my words you will join the Zuka club!" The Zuka leader yelled. "Until then farewell!"

"Good bye Becky!" Hinako waved good bye. "It was wonderful to see you."

B.W takes Ichabod out of my backpack. "Ichabod, Attack!"

He doesn't instead he jumps out of her arms and trys to scratch the host eyes out. I pick him up before that could happen

"Good-bye Star!" Chizuru yelled as she exited. "It was fun."

"It was fun for me as well." I was good bye. "I hope to see you again."

As they spin out of the club room I look at all of the host, Who were still dreesed as woman. I start to giggle again as the girls join me.

"Best plan ever Tamaki!" I laugh with the rest of the girls. "I have an idea!"

* * *

I sit in the middle of the rose maze, Looking at the picture with a now nostalgic smile. I pet Ichabod with a soft had as he sleeps on my lap.

"It's crazy Ichabod, but everytime I would look at this picture I would be sad. Now though I think that was kind of silly." He let's out a yawn in his sleep. "You're right I was kind of dumb."

"You know talking to animals is the first side of insanity." A smooth voice says sitting next to me, I put my picture back in my pocket swiftly. "Maybe you're still sick."

"Wow the great Kyoya Otori making a joke," I do a fake gasp. "The world may end."

"Very funny...May I make a request?" He asked after a long period of time I nod my head. "What happened the day your dad died?

"Why do you want to know?" I turn and raised my eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like something you would say."

"I make it my priority to knkw everything about the host." He pushed up his glasses. "Also pure curiosity."

"I see," I stop petting Ichabod. "Well, I guess I should tell you more about him first so you can get my feelings. He was a astronomer, He loved the Stars that's why he gave me my name. Stella means Star in laitn."

"He met my mom when they were on a field trip to a space shuttle in high, She always joked that their love was "Made from the stars." He was really laid back and silly. He was the first one to say that I had a gift in music He also never got sick so when he died it was even more of a shock." I cough to clear my throat. "I was seven turning eight years old when he died, It was my birthday and we were just finishing up a game of soccer for the school team. B.W loves sports and would probably be on a team right now if it wasn't for the club. It was the last fifteen seconds in the finals..."

* * *

 **Stella POV (Flashback 9 years ago)**

I run on the green grass of the soccer field, my green jersey with the number nine flashed in the sun. Ren has the ball and I get a Idea.

"Ren code White!" I shout at her from across the field."Let's do it!"

"Okay," She shouts back her number 10 flashes in the sun as well. "B.W code white here!"

She kicks the ball to B.W who in turn catches it with her feet. She then kicks it up straight in the air, then bends down on her knees and cuffs her hands.

"Go Star!" I run up to her and jump onto her cuffed hands the five on her back shows to the goaly. "Win this for us!"

I kick the ball as I jump into the air. The momentum kicks the ball straight into the goal and with the final score we won tge game!

"Alright!" I shout as I land. "We won!"

B.W, Ren, and I hug each other. The rest of the team comes and hugs us as we laugh at our win.

After a few minutes the referee hands us our gold trophy as tge coach picks it up we scream in triumph.

"Okay everyone picture time." My mom calls as the last kid leaves. "We have to commemorate this moment!"

My mom has long blond hair, and wears blue glasses like me she is short like 5'4 and is wearing a purple sundress.

"Oh enough with the facy talk Julia!" B.W's mom throughs a arm around my mom. "Just say let's take a picture."

The woman has bright red like B.W and is wearing a loose green T- Shirt and blue shorts she is about a inch taler than my mom.

"Well, it's not wrong to teach the kids some vocabulary Marsha." Ren's mother said. "A man loves a smart girl."

"As if I would let any man touch my girls Sahara." Ren's father said huging us close as we giggle at the adults banter. "Their not allow to date until their thirty nine at least."

"I agree with Renny." B.W's dad said from the side. "Our daughters are to perfect for any guys."

B.W's father had short orange wild hair with pale skin, he was a tall man 6'5 . He had on white shorts on, with a soccer jersey with his name on the back.

"Oh calm down Reynard." Ren's mom said. "That's to old."

Ren's mom had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes like Ren she was also wearing a sun dress but that was yellow she was about as tall as my mom.

Ren's dad had black hair and green eyes with glasses. dressed in a pollo shirt with brown pants and brown loafers.

"Alright, enough I thought we were gonna take a picture. " my dad says cutting through the other adult. "Actually I have a idea there's a medtior shower going on tonight let's wait until then."

"Alright then," My mom says putting away the camera. "How about we go to the amusement park!"

"Yeah!" I shout in joy. "Race you to the car!"

"Your on star!" B.W yells. "Don't cry when you loose!"

"No way cause I'm gonna win!" I shout as I look around. "Where's ren?"

"I win!" The brunnet yells as she reaches the van. "That's what happens when you argue!"

"Hey no fair!" We both whine.

* * *

Afte going to the amusement park where the adult s rented out (It pays to have friends with ritch parents.) We went on a bunch of rides, (Some of which B.W and Ren had to force me on.) And played a bunch of games.

We then got Ice cream, then went to my house were B.W and Ren's mom let them sleep over. We all stood on top of the a hill eating ice cream.

"Alright everyone it's almost time get into position!" My mom shouted running towards us. "Get ready!"

We all stood in front of the camera in front of our parents. I whisper into B.W's ear and we giggle.

"Hey Ren you have something on your face." B.W says. "Right on your face."

"What where?!" Ren panicked still holding onto her strawberry ice cream.

"Right here!" B.W shoved the ice cream into Ren's face. "I got it."

"Dang it B.W, star that's not funny!" Ren says as we laugh. "Alrigh here!"

She then smudges B.W's face with Ice cream, I laugh and B.W pushes my Ice cream on me.

"Alright kids that's en-"

B.W's dad starts but B.W's mom pushes her ice cream into him. That's when all the adult start pushing their into each other.

"Alright, Alright." My mom says laughing Ice cream all over her face. "Pose now!"

The flash gose off and we all laugh.

"That was fun!" I say as dad. Walks me up to my room with me in his arms. "This can't get better!"

"Never say can't star!" Dad opens the door to my room as I see kitten siting on my bed. "Surprise!"

"Wow a kitty!" I jump out of my father's arms. "What's his name?!"

"You pick." My dad says putting me down in front of him. "It's from your mom, so be luck she didn't pick the name, Se picks the oddest names."

"Hmmm Let's see." I think super hard. "Ichabod!"

My dad sighs. "Looks like weird names run in the family."

"It's not weirs it unique!" I defending Ichabod's new name. "Besides he likes it."

"I guess he dose." He says seeing Ichabod warm up to me. "He doesn't like me, so I guess he defend you from all the boys."

"Eeeww!" I say gagging. "Boys are gross! B.W says they have a disease called cotties."

"That's right," Dad says picking me up and placeing me in the bed. "Just keep that thinking for the next fourty year."

"I will daddy." I say as he tucks me in. "I'll even have it for a hundred years."

"That's good, I have one more suprise for you." He says as he takes out a box in it holds a star necklace on a black chain. "This rock came from a actual shooting star, That crashed to earth one day on my job The day you were born. It had to cool for a long time, but I could finally carve it for you into this star. Now anytime you need me grab this necklace wish on a shooting star and know I will always with you."

"I will daddy." I say as he puts the chain around my neck. "I love you."

"Here read the engravings." He says turning it over. "You'll love it."

I look on the back, in black cursive beautifuly writen letters it read.

Last night I matched each star with a reason for loving you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars.

"I love it, I love you more daddy." I say as I hug him. "I love you more than the stars."

"I love you too My bright star." He says as he kisses my forehead. "No matter what happens from now on shine bright for me okay."

"I will daddy." I kiss his forehead to. "I promise."

He walks away and turns off the light to my room. "Good night star." He whispers.

"Good night daddy." I whisper hugging Ichabod close. "Love you."

"I love you too." He whispers to me. "Always."

That was the last thing he says as he shuts the door.

* * *

 **Stella POV**

"The next day My mom calls me down into the living room," I say wipeing my eyes. "She sat me down, and said my daddy wasn't coming back. It turns out He had heart virus. He grabbed mom in the middle of the night went to the hospital and died in his sleep."

"The doctor said that he had it for years. He was supposed to die the day I was born, he said it was a miracle He lived that long." I clear my throat. "My mom soon after feel into a deep depression that day. I had to move in with B.W and her family that day, It was the worst day of my life. I just lost my father and my mother became a shell of herself."

"I didn't say or do anything for the next month not even cry. I was trapped in shock and depression I didn't even leave my room to one B.W and Ren knocked on my door and said one sentence. "It's okay to cry Stella."

"After that I got, therapy and help. I was also able to see my mom and things got better slowly." I chuckle and look at the cool host "Looking back on it now, I think the whole reason I was so sad was because I didn't have time to prepare It just happened. I guess that's why I was so sad when you sold my necklace, It was almost as if It happened again something important to me was taken away without warning. So I whined about it."

"I think you had the appropriate response." Kyoya said right next to me. "I probably would have done the same."

"Thanks Kyoya, well I should get going." I gather up my thing and stand up. "B.W will-"

"Hold on." He garbs my arm. "It probably won't replace your necklace but I hope it's close."

It was a locket on a black chain in the shape of the star. It even had the same writeing on the back, almost as if my dad came back to write it himself

"H-how did you?"

"I copied a picture off of the website then I had professional engraver copy the hand wrighting." He says putting over my neck. "It was a lot of money for you to be happy so be thankful."

I stand their for a few seconds and then I hug him. "Thank you."

We stand their for a few minutes the smell of roses surround us I pull my head back and give him a quick kiss almost as if it was a ghost like me.

"I love it." I say breaking away. "That was payback for takeing my first kiss."

I grab Ichabod and fly out of the maze, Leaving the stuned host there.

* * *

I sit on my bed late at night in my room looking at the locket as it shines in the moonlight

I pop it open with the press of a button and put two pictures inside the oval compartmentes.

The first one in the left, is the host with B.W, Ren, and I standing in the club room in big dresses with make up caked on our face.

The second one on the right, is a nine year old picture. A six year B.W and her parents look at he camera with a peace sign and silly faces with Ice cream still on their faces and dirt on B.W's and their hair a mess. Ren and her parents do goofy faces at the camera with both dirt and Ice cream on their faces, their hair also a mess.

I laugh at my family

I sit on my father's shoulders him mid sneeze and my mother and I mid laugh. The whole family has the most dirt and ice cream on all of us our hair looked awful.

I laugh at how we all looked, hair a mess Ice cream all over us dirt on our faces grass stains on our jersys all the while a wonderful looking meteor shower behinde us.

I put the picture in and shut it I roll into bed I look up and see a shooting star in my window.

 _"Oh look a average comet."_

That is what I think as I grab my new locket. With a smile as a warm heat fills me as if my dad is huging me.

* * *

 ***I love this chapter because of the family setting it sets. It really speaks to the soul. I hope you like it to.***

 ***Howl* good-bye my pack**


	9. The Average Water park

g ***Welcome back my pack, now as you see from the title this is episode 7, and I know the Lobelia girls came after 7 and 8. But I wanted to put in a little back story. So after this chapter and the next one the story will get back on track. So with that out of the way let's get started. ***

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Hey, Ichabod." I start talking to him as if he could talk back. "Sometimes I forget I'm even a ghost. I mean aren't ghost supposed to have some powers or something, the only thing I can do is fly. Everyone says that ghost are only here for unfinished business, but what's mine and even B.W's."_

 _..._

 _I get up and grab my binder I pick up a key board from my closet. "Alright, time to put my sadnees into more constructive things."_

 _..._

 _You know haruhi," I look at the two. "Their nuts, but I don't think that I could live without them. They got me through some of the worst times in my life. Sure, we fight like any other friends in the world but when it counts they are the first one to do something crazy, So I could laugh."_

 _..._

 _"This song, is one that come straight from my heart. I hide my emotions a lot and, sometimes I forget that dead or alive, I'm still a human being." I place my hands on the keyboard. "So this song is for those of you who are going through a tuff time, just remember we are all humans so It's okay to have a cry once in a while."_

 _..._

 _"It's just like the first time!" I choke out bettwen my sob. "Daddy, left me just like the first tme!"_

 _"Also just like the first time we're gonna be here." B.W whispers. "Neither of us are gonna leave you anytime soon."_

 _..._

 _Their stood the host club, six hansome boys, Dressed as girls._

 _"Oh..." B.W started._

 _"My..." Ren continued_

 _"God..." I finished_

 _..._

 _My mom has long blond hair, and wears blue glasses like me she is short like 5'4 and is wearing a purple sundress._

 _..._

 _"This rock came from a actual shooting star, That crashed to earth one day on my job The day you were born. It had to cool for a long time, but I could finally carve it for you into this star. Now anytime you need me grab this necklace wish on a shooting star and know I will always with you."_

 _..._

 _Last night I matched each star with a reason for loving you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars._

 _..._

 _The next day My mom calls me down into the living room," I say wipeing my eyes. "She sat me down, and said my daddy wasn't coming back. It turns out He had heart virus. He grabbed mom in the middle of the night went to the hospital and died in his sleep."_

 _"The doctor said that he had it for years. He was supposed to die the day I was born, he said it was a miracle He lived that long." I clear my throat. "My mom soon after feel into a deep depression that day. I had to move in with B.W and her family that day, It was the worst day of my life. I just lost my father and my mother became a shell of herself."_

 _..._

 _"Looking back on it now, I think the whole reason I was so sad was because I didn't have time to prepare It just happened. I guess that's why I was so sad when you sold my necklace, It was almost as if It happened again something important to me was taken away without warning. So I whined about it."_

 _..._

 _It was a locket on a black chain in the shape of the star. It even had the same writeing on the back, almost as if my dad came back to write it himself_

 _..._

 _"I copied a picture off of the website then I had professional engraver copy the hand wrighting." He says putting over my neck. "It was a lot of money for you to be happy so be thankful."_

 _..._

 _The first one in the left, is the host with B.W, Ren, and I standing in the club room in big dresses with make up caked on our face._

 _The second one on the right, is a nine year old picture. A six year B.W and her parents look at he camera with a peace sign and silly faces with Ice cream still on their faces and dirt on B.W's and their hair a mess. Ren and her parents do goofy faces at the camera with both dirt and Ice cream on their faces, their hair also a mess._

 _I laugh at my family_

 _I sit on my father's shoulders him mid sneeze and my mother and I mid laugh. The whole family has the most dirt and ice cream on all of us our hair looked awful._

 _..._

 _That is what I think as I grab my new locket. With a smile as a warm heat fills me as id my dad is hugging me._

* * *

 **Stella POV**

B.W stretched her arms above her head, and let out a smile. As we walk along the south side of ouran with Ren.

" _Man_ that science test was hard I only hovered from getting a C!" She let's out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you got a A+!"

"Well, she dose have a scholarship, for her brains." Ren pointed out. "You got a scholarship for you music."

"Can't you share your secret!" B.W yelled looking at me with puppy eyes. "How do you get good grades without studying!"

"I don't know," I blush and look away. "It's just easy for me to me to remember school stuff."

"Yeah, but what's your excuse!" B.W points a accusing finger at Ren. "You got a "A" too!"

"That's because I study." The manager looked smug. "You should try it."

"Ren, don't try it." I say to her. "You have a private tutor."

She stays quite with a blush. We both giggle at our friends embarrassment.

When I feel myself being pushed into a velvet seats, Ren and B.W soon follow after. I see hikaru and koaru outside the limo with smirks on their faces.

"Targets-" Hikaru starts

"Captured." Kaoru finished!

"What the heck?!" We all yell

* * *

We all now stand in front of a bunch of swim suits in our bras and panties (we were able to talk the twins out of the maids).

"Feel free to pick any one you want!" Kaoru yelled through the door.

"We brought our mothers newest designs!" Hikaru yelled. "Just so you know were blocking the door so no running away!"

"Okay, so I don't know what's going on but if swim suits are involved I'm game!" B.W shouted in happiness her eyes sparkling. "It's been forever since I was able to swim."

"Oh, I like this one!" Ren held up a black bikini and a black bottom. That shows off her blue tattoo (which I did not approve of. but I expressed my concern when it happened.) "I think it fits me perfectly!"

"I think this one fits me!" It was a bikini (if you could even call it that) it was a laced black top that showed way to much cleavage. The bottom was just a few laces. "It looks dangerous."

"No way!" I shout my face red from the thought of see B.W in that. "You can't even call that a bikini the bottom is nothing but laces and the top looks like something a Victoria secret user would wear!"

"Oh calm down star," B.W came up behind me. "Don't be such a worry wart or I might just punish you."

She licks the lobe in my ear and I squeak and jump about a mile in the air they both start laughing at my embarrassment. "Don't do that there are boys outside!"

"Oh so you would do if the boys weren't outside, I didn't know you were that dirty oni-chan." Ren say chuckling. "Good to know your not a prude."

"Shut up!" I squeak out my face red and my voice craking. "That's not funny!"

"O-okay, okay how about this," B.W said as she calms her laughing. "Ren wears her bikini and I wear this..."

She hold up a red and black stripped bikini.

"But you have to wear this..." She holds up a bathing suit and my face pales.

"No way!"

"Then I guess we'll just go out there in our undergarments." Ren says hooking arms with B.W "Hika-"

"No!" I shout as I grab the article of clothing. "I'll do it but if this ends up in any pictures I will kill you both."

I blush as I go behind one of the curtains as the both high five each other at my embarrassment.

 _"I'm so gonna kill them!"_

* * *

The second the door opened I rushed to the closet pool and jumped in making sure I have a towel over my body dropping it as I hit the water.

"Um Star your glasses." B.W pointed out I haven't taken of my glasses making her look blurry. "You know you can't break those w don't have the money for more."

"She's right star come on get out the water." Ren said with a smirk. "Those are good glasses."

"I'm not coming out!" I scream my face red. "They just have to break! Why are we even here in the first place and Where the heck are we!"

"We're on vacation!" Tamaki said with a smile as he lounged on a beach chair. "It's hard for us to maintain our face so sometimes we need to relax."

"We are at the Otori water park,it wasn't supposed to be open for a few weeks so they gave us a free pass." Kyoya said also lounging on a beach chair.

"Cool a water park all to ourselves!" B.W yelled in glee. "Wonderful idea papa!"

"Isn't it am I not brilliant!" Tamaki said sparkles around his face. "Just another one of my wonderful Ideas."

"I have an idea!" Ren shouted whispering in B.W's ear. "Got it."

She nods and flies towards me and lifts me out out of the water "Going up!"

"B.W!" I shout in anger. "Put me down!"

"Yes my queen." She nods and places me down gently... in front of all of the guys and haruhi as she holds my shoulders. "That better."

I blush as everyone stares at me in shock. "P-please stop looking at me."

There I stand in front of the whole host club water sticking to my body making my hair stick, the top I wore was a light blue strapless bikini top and the bottom was a _very_ thin blue bottom.

"See I told you, you look sexy!" B.W said grabbing my waist. "It's fun to show off, right!"

"I agree with B.W, we have to dress you like that more often!" Ren said nodding. "You look good."

"I think you look cute Star-chan." Honey says jumping on my back. "It really suits you."

I blush in embarrassment take honey off my back and put him on the ground , "Thank you honey, but I don't think I'll be wearing this again."

"That's right!" Tamaki yelled in anger. "Daddy dose not approve!"

 _"Yes thank you tamaki!" I cheer in my head. "For once I love the daddy thing!"_

"But papa," B.W whined her eyes growing "I think she looks cute can she please wear that?"

Tamaki looks strong for about ten seconds until he cracks. He then smashes all of my hopes of taking this thing off. "Of course she can! Anything to see my daughter happy!"

"Thank you papa!" B.W yells and hugs Tamaki. "I love you!"

"Well now that's settled come on!" Ren yells from pool "Chicken fight with me."

"Don't we need another girl for that." B.W said breaking away from tamaki. "What about you haruhi?"

"Oh no thanks." She said shaking head. "I don't really find fun in water parks. You can just have as much fun in a inflatable pool."

"Oh, you mean a kiddy pool." I replie thinking on what she said. "Yeah I guess you could but that wouldn't be much fun."

"What's a kiddy pool?" Hikaru asked coming up.

"It about this big," haruhi described shaping her arms. "You can blow it up and put water it."

"And it has cute little designs." B.W added. "Like ducks and bunny's."

"You dunce..."Hikaru started

"That's a inflatable boat dummy." Kaoru insulted.

"Boats don't have designs dummy!" B.W yelled back. "So answer that."

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled, Whisking the twins away. As they whisper (badly) I look at Kyoya.

He is sun bathing while reading, the sun hits him perfectly. I find myself staring as his toned body practically glowing as he experts a aura of peace and handsomeness.

"See something you like?" B.W says poking me in the rib. Knocking me from my trance I blush and look away not answering. "Your so cute."

"S-shut up!" I say in embarrassment I look at Kyoya trying (with some effort) not to get hooked in. "K-kyoya!"

He looks up from his book and his eyes widen slightly, we stare at each other for a few seconds until he clears his throat. "Yes?"

"Would you play chicken fight with us?" I ask a blush on my face. "We need a fourth player."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it." he says walking towards the pool. "So I don't think it would be fair."

"Oh it's really easy." B.W yelled as she grabbed kyoya's hand an yanked him towards the pool. She jumpes in with ren climbs on her shoulders. "You climb on someone shoulders like this..."

She sends me a mischievous look; I smirk I walk up slowly behind kyoya. "And you try to push them in like...this!"

I yell run towards him try to ush him towards the pool, unfortunately he side steps I fall into the pool with a large _splash!_ I come up for air and notice my glasses are broken. I glare up at the laughing B.W and ren

Kyoya stands thier with a superior smirk as I switch my glare his smirk grows. "A valiant effort my dear, but unfortunately I had a warning."

"I-I'm sorry star but it was to good of a opportunity to pass up." B.W laughs placeing the also laughing ren on the ground. While the twins and Tamaki have a water fight.

"Y-yeah no hard feelings?" Ren asked through her laughes.

"Oh it's fine." I say taking off my glasses as everything grows blurry around me. "B.W you are paying for my next set, and ren you aren't getting that new dress you want as punishment."

Thier laughing stopped and their faces go pale. "What?! that's not fair!"

"It's completely fair, and seeing as I'm practically blind right now Kyoya can you help me up?" I say reaching for the last spot kyoya was in.

"Sure."

I blindly reach for his hand as I hear a small ' _snap'_ and the current swept me away.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori yelles

"Honey-senpie!" The Twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki continues

"Star, Honey!" B.W shouts

"Oni-chan, Honey!" Ren followes

"Stella!" Kyoya yelles

My head bobs up and down as I try to reach the surface

"Ahhh, Help!"

I hear the call and see honey trying to swim to the surface. I force my my arms and legs to move towards the upper class man. I reach him and hug him close to my body.

We are swept down the with current. Blood pounds in my ears and my pulse races in fear, I clutch honey for dear life as my eyes get heavy.

"Stella please stay awake!" I hear honey plead.

 _"I'm sorry."_

Is my last thought before the darkness envelopes me.

* * *

 **Stella POV**

I open my eyes to see honey senpie shaking me, His eyes fill with relief, I put my broken glasses and the world becomes clear again.

"Star-chan!" He hugs me with tears in his eyes. "You're okay!"

"Yes I'm okay but where are we?" I pick up honey and place him on my shoulders. "Do you know honey?"

"We're still in Kyo-chan's water park!" He points a finger north. "I think I saw the other that way!"

"Okay, that way it is then."

A few minutes later I feel a light drop of water on nose I look up and see rain. I sigh and run towards a tree to keep us at least semi dry.

 _"Great rain, I'm nearly blind and We're lost. So far I wish we went home early."_

Honey jumps off my shoulder and starts playing in the rain, I smile slightly at my senpie.

 _"He kinds of reminds me of us when we we're kids...It's cute."_

"Come play with me star-chan!" He yelled with a bright smile I could almost see the pink flowers over his head. "It's fun."

I shake my head no. "I can't I don't want to risk, my glasses cracking even more, but you can have fun if you want."

I smile at honey when a memory flashes through my head.

* * *

 _"Come play with me mom!" I shout as I dance in the rain._

 _My mother shakes her head and a small smile. "I can't, I don't want to risk my papers getting-"_

 _My father pushes my mother in the rain. Her papers flying as my father catches them mid air, he smirks as my mother glares at him._

 _"There now you have no excuse now let's have some fun!" He places the papers down and rushes to pick up and spin my mother and I. While we laugh in the rain._

* * *

I feel a tap on my arm and I look down at honey senpie looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay star-chan?"

I let out a dry laugh and look at him. "I'm fine just a small flashback."

"Then why are you crying?"

I press my hand to my face and feel tears, I take my broken glasses off my face to wipe the tears away. I force a tight smile. "I was just thinking pretty hard. The rain stopped shall we go?"

We walk around for a what I would guess was twenty minutes. When he jumped of my shoulders and climbed up a tree, I fly up to see what he's doing.

There are Haruhi and mori surrounded by armed guards ready to fire. I was ready to fly down and stop the chaos when honey senpie beat me to the punch.

He swings down on a vine and knocks on of the guards out. I land on the ground shocked, as he fights gaurd after guard. After he finished he turned

"You guys should stop being so reckless," He turns and points his finger as if scolding them like a father would a child. "Picking on my friends is bad!"

 _"Wow just wow."_

That is the only thought as I jear running I look to see the host, Ren and B.W running towards us.

"Star!" B.W and Ren run encasing me in a death grip They wold call a hug. "We were so worried!"

I struggle as they tried to squeeze what life, (or unlife) out of me. "That's sweet guys, but you guys as going to end up killing me again if you don't stop!"

They let go with one final squeeze, As I take a large gasp of air. "Thank you."

They look at me intensely for a few seconds, and hug me again. "Why!"

"You pour thing!" Ren starts

"You were crying!" B.W continues.

"How do you even know that?!" I ask struggling again, trying to breath.

"We've known you forever," B.W answers. "You can't hide anything from us!"

"So let us hug your pain away!" They squeeze harder as I struggle with a smile on my face.

"Let me go!"

"Nope!"

* * *

After the club explained the history behind Honey and Mori, It makes sense how honey was able to beat all of those guards.

 _"Although it doesn't make it any less odd."_

I tune back in as the twins start talking about the beach.

"Oh yeah!" B.W yelles in happiness. "Beach Day!"

"I might have time to show off my new swimsuit." Ren says approving of the idea.

"I may actually enjoy that as well, as long as I don't have to wear this." I say gesturing to my swimsuit. "It isn't really my style."

I fall behind the club as I feel a presence next to me and a hot breath in my ear. "I might actually enjoy you seeing you in that again."

I blush and look away Kyoya as and I walk behind the host with the sun fadeing behind us.

" _Well it looks like this was a average water park."_

* * *

 **Finally I'm done I'm soooooooooooooo** _ **sorry**_ **about this taking so long but just like anyone else my age I get grounded and now I can only write on the weekend. So the updates might be very spaced out so until next time**


	10. The Average Fear

***(A wolf with a santa hat comes down from the mountain and starts talking) Welcome back my pack and merry Christmas enjoy the update and may all of your hunts for gazelle and present be a good one.***

* * *

 _Recap_

 _..._

 _When I feel myself being pushed into a velvet seats, Ren and B.W soon follow after. I see hikaru and koaru outside the limo with smirks on their faces._

 _"Targets-" Hikaru starts_

 _"Captured." Kaoru finished!_

 _"What the heck?!" We all yell_

 _..._

 _She hold up a red and black stripped bikini._

 _"But you have to wear this..." She holds up a bathing suit and my face pales._

 _"No way!"_

 _"Then I guess we'll just go out there in our undergarments." Ren says hooking arms with B.W "Hika-"_

 _"No!" I shout as I grab the article of clothing. "I'll do it but if this ends up in any pictures I will kill you both."_

 _..._

 _"Yes my queen." She nods and places me down gently... in front of all of the guys and haruhi as she holds my shoulders. "That better."_

 _I blush as everyone stares at me in shock. "P-please stop looking at me."_

 _There I stand in front of the whole host club water sticking to my body making my hair stick, the top I wore was a light blue strapless bikini top and the bottom was a very thin blue bottom._

 _..._

 _He is sun bathing while reading, the sun hits him perfectly. I find myself staring as his toned body practically glowing as he experts a aura of peace and handsomeness._

 _"See something you like?" B.W says poking me in the rib. Knocking me from my trance I blush and look away not answering. "Your so cute."_

 _"S-shut up!" I say in embarrassment I look at Kyoya trying (with some effort) not to get hooked in. "K-kyoya!"_

 _He looks up from his book and his eyes widen slightly, we stare at each other for a few seconds until he clears his throat. "Yes?"_

 _..._

 _"You climb on someone shoulders like this..."_

 _She sends me a mischievous look; I smirk I walk up slowly behind kyoya. "And you try to push them in like...this!"_

 _I yell run towards him try to shush him towards the pool, unfortunately he side steps I fall into the pool with a large splash! I come up for air and notice my glasses are broken. I glare up at the laughing B.W and ren_

 _Kyoya stands their with a superior smirk as I switch my glare his smirk grows. "A valiant effort my dear, but unfortunately I had a warning."_

 _"I-I'm sorry star but it was to good of a opportunity to pass up." B.W laughs placeing the also laughing ren on the ground. While the twins and Tamaki have a water fight._

 _"Y-yeah no hard feelings?" Ren asked through her laughs._

 _"Oh it's fine." I say taking off my glasses as everything grows blurry around me. "B.W you are paying for my next set, and ren you aren't getting that new dress you want as punishment."_

 _Their laughing stopped and their faces go pale. "What?! that's not fair!"_

 _"It's completely fair, and seeing as I'm practically blind right now Kyoya can you help me up?" I say reaching for the last spot kyoya was in._

 _..._

 _"Come play with me mom!" I shout as I dance in the rain._

 _My mother shakes her head and a small smile. "I can't, I don't want to risk my papers getting-"_

 _My father pushes my mother in the rain. Her papers flying as my father catches them mid air, he smirks as my mother glares at him._

 _"There now you have no excuse now let's have some fun!" He places the papers down and rushes to pick up and spin my mother and I. While we laugh in the rain._

 _..._

 _"I may actually enjoy that as well, as long as I don't have to wear this." I say gesturing to my swimsuit. "It isn't really my style."_

 _I fall behind the club as I feel a presence next to me and a hot breath in my ear. "I might actually enjoy you seeing you in that again."_

 _I blush and look away Kyoya as and I walk behind the host with the sun fadeing behind us_.

* * *

 **(Stella POV)**

"Oooh how about this one," Ren holds up a light blue one piece swimsuit. "It should show, off her curves."

"No way," Hikaru started.

"It should show off her bust." Kaoru continues holding a purple two pice swimsuit showing off way to much of a bust line.

"Please, I know my sister and she's to much of a prude to show this much bust," B.W holds up a one piece light blue piece that left little to no imagination. "That's why we must break her out of her shell! She's to beautiful to not show off!"

They all argue as I turn a page in my book. Haruhi sips her tea next to me. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

I push my spare purple glasses up catching a glare similar to Kyoya's. "I told you four not to be so loud."

They all ignore me as they continue to fight, "There I did as much as I could."

She laughs nervously, "Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath, and put my book down. "Sorry, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"What happened star-chan!" Honey asked jumping on my back from over the couch.

I sigh remember what happened. "Let's just say, I didn't get much sleep."

"Well, it's nothing a beach could fix!" Tamaki piped up from out of nowhere. "To the beach everyone!"

* * *

I sip my ice tea, looking at a maroon haired girl to my left brown eyed...Yumi I believe. She was a sweet girl who made said Ice tea, I smile at her and a light blush dust her cheeks.

"It's wonderful Yumi," I move to hand it back to her, making sure to stare at her longer than needed allowing it to splash on her stomach. "I-i-I'm so sorry, I'm such a cults it's just that I was trapped in your beauty- I mean that your pretty- I mean...um...sorry."

"O-oh it's alright," Yumi blushed and look away. "Thank you for calling me pretty."

I look at the two other girls on my towel the inch her forward so I can whisper in her ear. "Well it's a fact,"

She blushes and looks away from me as the other girls hound her for information, "What did he say?!"

I place my finger to my lips telling her it's our secret, "So girls how do you like the beach?"

"It's really fun," A short brown haired hazel eyed girl named Yuki replied. "But don't you want to swim?"

"Sorry, I'm not much of a water boy," I look at the girl apologetically. "But you girls can swim if you like, I would understand."

"N-no," A long brown haired brown eyed girl to my right named Yuri said. "We would love to stay with you!"

I smile at them happily, "Really that's so great?!"

They all swoon, as I sigh in my head. _"Why did Tamaki have to bring the girls, I'm not saying this isn't fun but I want to swim."_

I glance over at B.W who is looking for seashells with her guest, a bright smile on her face. Who before this was throwing a fit at not seeing me in a swim suit.

I'm wearing a light blue hoodie and dark blue trunks. "I'm so glad you ladies are here, it would be so boring without seeing your faces."

"Thank you Star!" They all beam beautiful smiles at me, I blush at the attention.

"Star!" That was the only warning I got before I was sprawled onto the sand. "I found sea glass!"

B.W was straddling me with a large smile on her face, her hair flowing around us, I gaze up at her wide eyes and breathing heavily at the impact. The girls swoon at the compromising position.

I jump up in surprise at what she said, "Really?! No way!"

"Yeah look," She pulls out a small green grass shard of glass in the shape of a heart. "I shaped it like a heart, cool huh?"

"Super cool," I breathe out in awe. "Do you think we can find more?"

"Yeah, we found a bunch over here," We look at the girls. "Would you like to join us girls, it would be ashamed to have your beauty wasted on us."

"Sure," They all beam at us. "We would love to!"

We all move to the sand to search for sea glass with B.W's customers, with each shard they find they place it in a bright red bucket, We both place gloves on our hands, B.W looks at the girls who looked confused

"Now girls be careful it would be a ashamed if one of your magnificent hands got cut, although..." She pulls one of her customers close nose to nose and gazes in her eyes with a seductive smile on her face. "I would love to feel that soft warm skin on my tongue."

The girls swoons and I can practically see the hearts in her eyes, "O-okay."

"B.W," I sigh at my friends antics, shaking my head at her. "Please stop, your embarrassing me."

"Are you jealous?" She pulls me closer as I blush at the contact "I could give you some attention too, but only if you beg."

I look away in embarrassment as the girls behind me swoon. "D-don't make me beg it's embarrassing."

She pulls me even closer and whisper in my ear, my face must be beat red being in this embarrassing position in public and in front of girls!

She whispers loud enough for the girls to hear. "Why not, you had no problem begging last night."

I gasp as the girls sequel. "S-stop it!"

"It's a major hall!" I hear Haruhi's voice echo through the beach.

I use that opportunity to step away from B.W, I walk over to Haruhi and Honey who are standing next to thousands of crabs. "Oh man, is that crab? I haven't had crab in a while."

She looks at me brimming with happiness, "Yup, this is gonna be awesome!"

Tamaki walks over and takes a crab, "Tell Harhui isn't this crab 'Crabtivating.'"

Haruhi chuckle and gave a small smile. "Your so silly senpie."

I sweat drop at that, "Oh the puns."

"OMG! Harhui you are so cute!" B.W launches forward and crushes poor Haruhi in a bone crushing hug. "I just want to take you home and put you in a pretty dress."

As Tamki and B.W were gushing about how cute Haruhi was, A small multi colored big crawled out fom the crab The girls and B.W blanched.

"Cen-"

"Ti-"

"Pied!"

As the girls panicked Harhui just picked it up and tossed it. "No!"

I race to the bug and watch as it curled up into a little ball of agony. "Are you okay little guy?"

I bend down to get a closer look, B.W rushes up in front of and looks at the bug. "Don't worry Star I'll protect you!"

She lifts her sandel and I can just see the poor bugs eyes widen in fear as it comes down,"No!"

"What?" She stops short and looks at me in confusion, it takes a few seconds for her to realise what's going on before she sighs. "It's a bug star, A Creepy, Crawlly, and slimy bug."

I walk over to it slowly and allow it to crawl on my hand."So it didn't ask to be made that way."

"If I were in it's shoes I would be horrified," I watch it crawl around my wrist fondly. "All living being have no say in what they are, no one should die just because it looks different from everything else. So what if it's a bug, in a different time or place it could have been a human sitting down and chatting with us. Nothing should die because it looks different, because nothing has a say in what it will be made into."

I walk over to a small cave and place it into it. It looks back as if waveing goodbye. "Goodbye little guy, have a good life."

"Wow..." Yumi breaths out. "You're so sweet star."

"Haruhi's so brave!" Another girl gushed.

"Thier both so awesome!" Another one shouted.

I lookat the crowd of girls and blush. "Really, T-thank you."

"Wow star," I feel a weight on my left shoulder and I found it out it as Kaoru. "That was pretty tough."

"Yeah most girls would run and scream," Hikaru continued " Screaming 'Save me!' are you sure you aren't afraid of anything."

I brush off the twins antics. "Of course I am, everyone is afraid of somthing."

"Oh really what," The twins asked in unison.

I take thier arms off my shoulders, and scoff turning to them. "As if I would tell you, what about haruhi she took it pretty well."

"Oh yeah..." They stalk off to bother unsuspecting haruhi. "You know haruhi."

I stay close enough to here what's going on, but not enough to get sucked into the twins madness. When 'find out Haruhi fear virus' comes up B.W jumps in.

"I must find this out!" She strikes a noble pose. "To protect my poor sister from you shady twins!"

"Oh why the hostility," Kaoru pulled B.W closer. "You loved us just yesterday."

B.W's blush is so faint I don't think she even noticed it. "That's because you guys weren't meanies."

"You two leave my daughter alone!" Tamaki yank B.W off Kaoru. "Shady twins."

"Hehehe, anyways these are the rules," Hikaru snickeres. "Anyone who can find out haruhi fear wins a prize."

"What's the prize!" Honey asked appearing with mori.

Kyoya came up with a flash of his glasses, "I have the perfect prize for the games luck winner."

He pulls out three pictures of a girl Haruhi, as Tamaki and B.W freaks out I look kyoya in confusion. "Where did you even get those?"

He looks at me with a closed eyed smile. "I have my sources lets just leave at that."

"That's just creepy."

The boys all stalk off to trouble the poor haruhi, I convince my costumers to go swimming. While I play in the sand making sand castles. A shadow cast over my sand castel, without looking up I sigh.

"B.W I told you I'm not going with you, the name of the game is to scare haruhi not me."

"I'm not B.W," I look up and see Kyoya closed eyed smile. "I feel like I should be insulted."

I give him me own closed eyed smile. "I know I would be, on a happier note would you like to make a sand castle with me."

"Why are you playing in the sand?" He asked, I just shrug at him. "Aren't you going to play the game?"

"Nah, unlike the guys I find no fun in trying to scare a poor girl." I add a roof to my castel. "Come on, help me with this castle. You need some fun."

I tug him down onto the sand, his eyes widen at my forcefulness, He just shrugs and joins me. "Who's to say what I do isn't my version of "fun"?"

"Who's to say that is," I replied digging up a moat. "Besides, I know when your having fun. What you do is probably relaxing in a sense, but by know means is it "fun" When you're having fun you get that twinkle in your eye."

"You seem to know a lot about me," He pats down my roof. "How?"

"Well I guess you can call it being a observer," I shrug scooping up some water. "Even when I don't seem like I am paying attention, I am. I like to think I know how to get into people's heads, it's a trait you pick up when you hearts gets broken more times then you would like. It makes my life easier, being distrusting to anyone but B.W and Ren."

"So you don't trust us," He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's not that. the way I see it if you cross me then I will never let you back in. That's the way I see it, you guys have been nothing but kind to me and my friends since we joined the club." Icut a little window in my castle. "So I have no reason to not trust you, but the second one of you hurt me or my friends I will do all in my power to crush you."

He smirks at my with a flash of my glasses. "Isn't that a little bit presumptuous, you will be going after five of the most powerful companies in Japan."

I take off my glasses and gaze at his blurry form with a smirk rivaling his own. "Kyoya Otori, you should know this by now. Even with all of the odd stacked against me I do not lose."

I place my glasses back on and my smirks widens as he stares at my with that twinkle in his eyes. "You are a complex being ."

"Why thank you ." I stand up and brush the sand off my legs, "Well now with that done, let's go get a drink."

We sat down on a rock sipping lemonade, watching the sunset. "So Kyoya want to play twenty questions."

"Why,"He asked taking a sip of his lemonade. "Are you bored?"

"Why must you question just do it," My eyes widen in fear. "Dear god, I sound like Ren."

He chuckles at me and I punch him in the arm, or at least I try to he grabs my hand before I can get that far. He smirks at my surprise look "Okay so where were you born?"

"California, but we moved to Rhode Island when I was two." I answer taking my hand back.

"Okay so what music do you listen to?"

"Classical," He answers. "I prefer Beethoven."

"What started your fondness of singing?"

"Well, my parents always loved my voice. So I guess they did, I was a prodigy being able to sing different songs at whole other levels." I smile fondly my parents faces appearing in my head. "It's my gift and they embraced it, plus my dad and B.W's dad where in a band in highschool, I was always daddy's little star."

"Why do you were those glasses?" I asked Truly confused at the fact. "You don't need them."

"They make me seem more threatening." I laugh at that answer. "Do you not believe me?"

"Not even close," I chuckle a little bit. "But I'll let it pass, since you gave me a good laugh."

"B.W says you have a history of stage fright," I frown at B.W telling everyone I have stage fright. "Why are you so calm when singing on stage."

I look up at that question. "Well it's a few reasons, first off B.W is with me, and I know even if I mess up I know if she's on stage with me so that help me calm down. Also it's the fact that when I'm a boy singing I'm not Stella Nova the girl who gets squeamish at a thousand eyes starring at her. I'm just star a boy who's singing with his friend."

I take a few minutes thinking of a question I could ask, then a question poped into my head.

"Now," I look serious for a second. "Why is it that you're here?"

"I don't understand."

I look him straight in the eyes my glass catching the sun. "I know how you tick, manipulation is your game, it's been bugging me for a while. What piece do we play in your grand scheme, are we just another chess peice or are we actually friends?"

I look at him straight in the eyes trying to read him, his grey eyes gaze back. We stay like that for a few seconds as he opens his mouth to speak, the hairs on my neck stand on end. "B.W!"

I launch from the rock, my eyes search wildly for my friend. Until my eyes land on a cliff, with B.W glaring at some jerks. I sprint even faster, as they come into view Haruhi and B.W are glaring down some assholes.

"Hey," I yell catching thier attention, "What's going on!"

"Oh great another hero," A tall boy with brown hair and a pink shirt groaned. "Get lost!"

"I don't think so," B.W steps forward towards the brunette. "I think you should get out of here."

"Who's gonna make us," another with a white hoodie asked letting go of the girls. "You shrimps?"

I step forward and glare at him, "Yes, now I can ask you nicel-"

A sharp pain shoots through me as he punched me in the stomach, I fall to my hands trying to catch my breath. "Star!"

I hear a loud "Ow!" From the guy in front of me. The brunnet grabbed Haruhi by the shirt as B.W was working on the white hoodie.

I get up and launch myself at the boy before he can throw haruhi. I launch myself at him, making us both roll on the cliff. He lands on top of me and sends punch after punch on me. My vision grows blurry as the only thing I see is red, the look in the boys eyes, my blood, and the setting sun.

I hear the shouts of B.W and Haruhi in the background just barely being held back by the white hoodie boy. The padding of feet of the ground.

I get picked up I urge my body to move but it won't listen. Next thing I knew suddenly I'm flying through the air, then falling.

Falling faster, and faster until I finally hit the water, I float continue to fall in the water. The only thing I see is red mixed with blue.

" _Not again god no,_ " I plead in my mind. " _Don't make me go back!"_

The blood and the water, the cold seep through my clothes as I try to keep my eyes open.

 _"Stay awake...Stay...a..wak...e."_

The cold embraces me urging me to close my eyes telling me to except my fate, I close my eyes fear in my gut.

Until I feel a warmth chasing away the cold and darkness. Oddly urging me to fall asleep but different, as if telling me I'm safe.

I succumb to the warmth feeling... safe.

* * *

I'm in a soft warm bed when I wake up, the plush comfort made me want to stay asleep. I roll over and clutch the blanket closer to my chest, the sent of lavender filled my senses. That's when I realized I wasn't in my room.

I open my eyes, the whole room was blurry I sit up reach around for my glasses. My head pounds in protest at the movement, the light blue gown I'm wearing falls off my left sh.

"Here you go," Ren's voice echoed, I move my face to the side as the glasses are placed on my face. "Are you okay Onne-chan?"

I clutch my throat, feeling parched. She hands me a glass of water and chug it down. "Thank you, how did you get here?"

"B.W called me," She answered a worried look on her face. "She said you were hurt so I rushed down here."

"Thanks," I look around the slightly lit room, the only light coming from candles on the desk by the bed. "Where am I?"

"In the Otori Family house on the beach. B.W said you were out for a while." I nod. "Where is B.W?"

"Kaoru is talking to her," She looked at me in a stern. "What you did was stupid One-chan."

I am taken back by ren's bluntness. "What do you mean?"

"You should have called for help," She got up from her seat and sat on the bed nat my feet. "I know Haruhi and B.W were there but you were almost killed. You got out of the hospital a few days ago, if the guys where not there you would have died."

I open my mouth, to argue then shut it. "You're right I'm sorry for being a inconvenient. I just felt B.W was in trouble and I lost my cool. I just lose my wits if one of you two are in trouble, I just couldn't imagine what would happen if one of you got hurt."

"I know, and it scares me to lose one of you to." She bends over and gives me a hug. "We won't leave you understand that right?"

"Yeah," She kisses me on the forehead. "Get some sleep the guys said you has a concussion."

I touch the bandages on my head. "Your smarter than you think ren,"

She gives me a bright smile. "I know, Onne-chan."

She open the door and looks back at me with a soft smile, "Love you, Onne-Chan."

"Love you to Ren," She closes it with a click, I gaze out the window as the rain calms me with soft patters as it hits the window. "Huh, second day in a row."

After a few seconds the thunder, stopped making me believe it's over. I start to get comfortable with the sound of rain, I until a large thunder surprised me with a large _**boom**_. I fall of my bed in surprise letting out a yelp, I blow out my candels as I fall.

The room envelopes in darkness, my eyes widen in fear and my heart starts to race. "No,no,no,no,no!"

I scramble out of my blanket and run to the lights, I flick them on and off fear encasing me with every click of the switch. I open the door hopeing the lights were on outside, I search back and forth through the hall seeing nothing but darkness.

"No," I run back into the room and search for a match to light the candels. I look under the bed, search the bathroom, even look into the closet. Yet I find nothing. "No, please no."

I grab the blanket, and pull it over my head and sit on the floor in a ball. Clenching my eyes closed in fear, the darkness feels like it's getting worse.

"It's closing in, I can't breath." I clutch the blankets closer. "I don't want to die again."

"I'm scared," My lungs constrict, and my eyes fill with tears. I whisper to the darkness hopeing it will answer my pleas. "I want to live, don't make me go back."

The door clicks open, and a light flows pass my eyelids. "Star?"

I pull the blanket from my head and look up at my savior. He had white pajamas on with a flashlight in his hand. His intense grey eyes, gaze into mine with curiosity, and worry. "Kyoya?"

"What's wrong with you," He asked wiping the tears from my cheek. "Are you in pain?"

I lauch myself in his arms and clench his night shirt. My tears drip on his shirt my sobs are muffled by his chest, his flash light drops onto the floor and his arms hang there oddly.

I shake in fear of the darkness, I let out a whimper. "Don't let it get me please, it got me once just please not again."

He hesitantly circles his arms around me, as if afraid I would break. "What will get you,"

"The darkness," I whisper back clutching his shirt harder. "When I died it got me, not matter how long I begged it to go away it stayed."

He gently pried my off his shirt; picked me up bridal style and walks me to the bed. I curl in his arms telling him silently to not leave, getting the message he places me on the bed gently and lies down with me.

I snuggle closer to him, sobs still wracked my body. He hugged me closer to his chest his shirt already dripping wet, "Tell me what happened."

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to answer him, "I was nine years old, and B.W was eight. It was exactly a year after my father died, my mother was just getting out of therapy and my depression was getting better. We were doing so well that for the first time in a year, I was able to spend more than a week with my mom."

"We wanted to celebrate the occasion by taking us out of the country to japan, Ren was supposed to come with us but she caught the flu."

"We were sitting in the car when it happened..."

* * *

 **(Flashback Stella POV 7 years ago)**

We were sitting in the car a notepad, sat down on my lap with a lyrics on it some crossed out. My hair was past my shoulders, and I wore a sky blue tank top with light blue shorts

B.W was sitting next to me a laptop also on her lap, with music notes on a paper next to her. She had on a light red tank top and white shorts.

"Okay, so how about this," B.W plays a beat with long on her laptop strumming guitars and light drums. "Good huh?"

I smile at the sound comming from her laptop, "Good, and it could go like this. "I'm a prisoner of my imagination. and your a character in my own yeahh. I never know if what you say is real I never know who I'm supposed to feel so I figure everything out about your reaction."

"Nice," She gives me a bright smile. "I bet the boys in Japan are gonna love you!"

I blush at the idea and shove my friend, "N-no they won't."

"Oh why not," She pulls me closer until we are nose to nose "I know I do."

"B-B.W cut it out," I blush at my friend. "People can see us."

"Now girls," B.W's mom chastised. "You know the rules, no playing in the car."

"Sorry mom," B.W let me go and returned to her seat.

"Sorry ," I blush, at her watching. "I told you not to B.W."

She gives me a mischievous smile. "It's fun to play like that."

"You are so odd," I laugh at my pal. "Carrot top."

"You too," She leans in close "blondie."

"Oh look girls," My mom announce in awe as we drive onto a bridge. "It's the exit, we should be in Japan by tomorrow."

"Really," My eyes light up at the idea. "I can't wait to see all of the famous musicians. Ohh, maybe I can become a hit, I just can't wait!"

She chuckles at me, "You are your father's daughter."

She goes quite for a while, remembering my father was a still a sore subject. Even a year after the fact, "Yeah, I know mom."

We sat in the car in a awkward silence, Until B.W put on a bright smile. "Hey star look,"

"What- ewwwww!"

B.W has her eyelids turned inside out and her eyeballs rolled to the back of her head leaving only her white outter shone. "I am the dark B.W, take me to you leader."

"Gross, stop it." I laugh at her pushing her away. "Your are so creepy!"

We all laugh, the tension in the air is broken by B.W, "Ahh, I'm stuck help!"

"I told you not to make tho-"

"Stanley," My whispered gazeing out onto the water. "I can't believe it h-how."

We all look at the same place my mom is, nothing but the waves under the bridge is seen. "Mom, dad's not there."

"I love you too." She whispers to nothing, my mother gazes out in sea. "I'm comming."

Mom suddenly launches for the steering wheel, causing us to swerve. Fear grips me as the car slams me into B.W "Mom stop please!"

"Julia!" B.W wrestles with my mother over the steering whell. "Snap out of it he's gone!"

"No he's not, he's still here and he wants me and Stella!" She yells back in anger her eyes glazed over. "Don't you see him."

"Mom plea-"

The car drives off the road cutting me off, a deafening scream rips through all of us as we plummeted towards the water. B.W and I dive for each other, we clutch each other as we hit the water. The impact sends a white hot pain through me head knocking me unconscious.

* * *

I was floating as if I was on top of water, images pass me by quickly, So blurry I could hardly see them. Then it stopped leaving me floating there gazeing into darkness, feeling only the cold.

I felt nothing but fear, that was the only emoution I could feel. No anger, sadness, happiness, even confusions at where I was. Just fear. I couldn't move just float, I had no thoughts just a blank slate.

Then one thought entered my head a single thoughy barley above a whisper. "Dead."

 _"Dead..."_

 _"Dead!"_

 _"Dead!"_

 _"Dead!"_

 ** _"DEAD!"_**

That voice grew and grew until it was a deafening screech, I wanted to cover my ears, yet I couldn't. The feeling of fear gripped me, I wanted to cry out for them to stop, yet I stayed silent.

I floated there, complete fear in me. Hearing the deafening screams of a unknown voice screeching about death. I stayed there for I don't know how long, seconds, months, years, eternity.

Until I felt something odd on my face, it streamed down my cheek, Rivaling the freezing cold around me. Then out of nowhere I felt another emoution sadness, the wetness continued to stream down my cheeks. As a question appeared in my mind.

 _"Why?"_

Then I had the sensation I was falling, the voice from earlier grew quiter and quieter until they were silently. A bright light blinded me, then it engulfed my in it's warmth.

* * *

 **(Stella POV)**

"That's when I woke up in the hospital," I explain in a whisper. "I could rember every detail, yet for some reason B.W didn't go through it she said all she remembered was falling asleep."

I snuggled closer to him, remembering the hell I went through sent shivers of fear down my spine. "I don't want to go back."

"You won't," He answered. "The odds of you being killed like that agian are slim."

I chuckle at his reason. "For a cool type you don't know much about girls. Most men would say "It won't because, I'll protect you!" Or something like that."

"To a normal girl yes, but your not a normal girl."

"I will take that as a compliment," My sob long gone, with the flashlight illuminating part of the room. Although fear still gripped me at the thought of being in the dark alone. "K-kyoya can you...and I mean if it's a bother you don't have too, Will you-you _staywithme_!"

I blushed and said the last part as fast as I could. Embarrassed at my actions, I sound like a five year old girl afraid of monsters hinding in my closet. "I'm-i'm sorry, it was dumb. Forget about it."

I roll over in the bed putting distance between us, a burning blush on my face as I pull my half of the blankets above my nose to cover my cheeks. He stayed in the bed with me, the warmth seeping through our clothes. The bed creeks as he moves, the warmth slowly leaves me and I snuggle into my blanket. The door opens and closes making me believe Kyoya left

Suddenly the light flicks off, and the fear gets worse. I pull the blanket over my head to guard myself from the monster that's named dark, "You do understand that covering your head doesn't help."

"Turn the light back on please," I whisper from under my blanket.

I hear foot steps on the hard wood floor, I feel a presence by the bed. "Not until you learn,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask the fear rising up in my stomach with each passing second. "This isn't funny."

"You obviously haven't learned to ask for help, do you realize that the whole time we have known you you never asked for help?" He asked in a ice cold voice, "Not when you were sick, not when Jin had the host hopping disease, not even when your necklace was sold. You have become a burden on not only Becky and Renege, but to the club as well."

"So I will not turn on the light and I Will not help you until you ask for it," It quites for a little while, with only sounds the pouring rain and thunder echoing in the room. "I refuse to leave until you come to your senses."

I start to shake in not only fear but anger as well, my throat gets tight and tears fill my eyes. They start to stream down my face, I don't know if these tears are from anger or fear, either way I clutch the blanket closer determined to not allow him to win this game of wits.

"Do you really think it's that easy to ask for help," I ask shakeily laugh a dry laugh. "This is just like you, using fear and blackmaile to get your way!"

Anger flows through my vains, I throw the blankets off my head and glare at him. "It's not that easy okay! It's always gonna be Me, B.W, and Ren against the world. When my father died, Ren took me in, B.W visited me everyday, until they saw preteding it didn't happen didn't help me they said it to me straight!"

"When B.W found out she was sick, we helped her everyday no matter what she ask for we would do it! When Ren's mom died we all mourned for him as if he were our own!" The tears streamed faster, he just stared at me with a blank face. "We all stuck together, through every moment in life we stayed with each other! So no I can't ask for help, because if I do it would mean letting someone in that's not them!"

I shake my body, now anger in anger. A flash of lightning illuminates the room lightning up his intense eyes. "I can't believe you are so naive."

"What," I clench my fist in anger.

"You truly believe that you will stay together that forever," I glare at him, his eyes are cold abd emotionless. "People have thier own dreams, and they will leave you eventually. Only a little girl who has been gaurded by life would think that."

"I have not be guarded by life," I whisper and look at my blanket, his voice echoing in my head. "It's true that they will leave one day, and maybe I may never see them again. There is one thing I know is true, I love the family I have gained! I swear on it, I may have blocked it out and try not to think on it, but I will respect whatever choices they make! I will still love them no matter what!"

His eyes soften slightly, yet still hold that air of calculation. "We can be a part of your family."

I stare at him for a few seconds processing his words. It takes a few minutes for me to come to terms of what he said "Okay, I guess I could let people in if only a little bit."

"I guess it's a start," He sighs, then gets back in the bed with me. "Look at me."

"What-what are you doing." I ask pulling the blankets over my head. "You can ju-just turn on the lights."

"This is the fastes way to face your fear," He gently pulls the blanket off my head, leaving me with no protection from his gaze. "Now, focus on me."

I look down my face burning hot, "I'm-I'm good."

He puts his thumb and index finger under my chin and forces me to look at him. "I don't know why you're shy, you seemed confident during our game."

"T-that was different," I squeak out. "It was a game you know, so I could let loose. This is just embarrassing."

"Well then just think of it as a game."

"Faceing a terrible fear is not a game!" My breathing gets faster as my heart rate skyrockets , "You playing around is not helping."

"Breath star," He orders me gently. He starts rubbing my back to regulate my breathing but that just makes it worse. "Friend and Rook."

I look at him in confusion. "Wha-what?"

"That's what I think of you as, a friend and a rook." My breathing slows down slightly. "You're steadfast and loyal, you don't make friends easily when you do thet are friends for life, like B.W and Renege. You area very centured and you have very deep wisdom about others and the world around you. You are not much of a risk taker yet when others are in trouble you burst into action, like with the girls."

"Tha-thanks," After a few seconds my breathing slows down, my fear starting to pass. "You are a friend and a queen."

"A queen?" He rasies a eyebrow. "Last time I checked I was a boy."

I chuckle at his joke. "Wow, to jokes in a year a new record for you. A queen doesn't mean Think of you as a girl, it means you are in complete control and you know it. You can sometimes overstep your boundaries, but your friends admire and respect you. Though you are independent, you need to learn to rely on your friends - doing so will lead you to certain victory."

"Well thank you," I feel my eyes grow heavy. "Go to sleep."

"But the dark," He pulls the blanket closer to us.

"I won't let it get you," I close my eyes, as he starts playing with my hair. "I will stay here all night if I have to."

"Okay, thank you." I take off my glasses and place them on the floor. "Good night, Kyoya."

"Good night...Stella."

I fade into the realm of sleep with the same warmth from earlier, holding me close.

* * *

 **(B.W POV)**

"Good night...Stella." I here Kyoya whisper.

I wait for a few seconds for Stella to fall asleep until I make my presence know. "Do you like Star?"

Kyoya doesn't take my eyes off of star. "I find her intresing,"

"Well you have you're work cut out for you," I smile as he just continues to play with her hair. "She's a hard nut to crack."

"I've delt with worst." I laugh at him not knowing what he's getting into. "What's so funny."

"You have no idea," I gaze at star her face looks so peaceful compared to the fear minutes ago. "She has so many demons, she still hasn't faced."

"Apparently so do you."

I sigh and look at the roof. "I'm working on it, my priority is her and Ren Right now."

"If she was awake right now she would tell you to take care of yourself."

I laugh at him knowing he was right. "Yeah, she's always been like our mother. That's why when you figure out how you feel you better treat her right or I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise. Renge is a very powerful person and I'm nothing to laugh at either."

"You sound like star," He noted. "You two must really care about each other."

"We made a promise, I intend to keep."

I turn and walk out the door, a thought lingering in my mind.

 _"When did star learn to let someone sleep with her."_

I shrug and continue to walk down the dark hall.

* * *

 **(Stella POV)**

"Star... wake up...star...wake up!"

I slowly open my eyes and glare at the person how dared enter my room. "What the fuck do you want."

B.W jumps back and runs behind ren. "Help ren she's trying to kill me!"

"Star-star it's t-time to leave," Ren told me stuttering. "The car is coming to pick me up in a few minutes. "You have to get dressed."

"Who cares about the god damed car," I send out a black warning aura. "If you two don't let me sleep, I will take this pillow and shove it so far down your throats you will spit up blood."

I flop back down on my pillow and pull the blankets over my head. Blocking out the cursed sun that stoped my sleep.

"Star help your papa!" A scared voice I recognize as Tamaki barged into my room. "Tell these shady twins I wasn't hurting haruhi!"

He yanks the blanket off my head, that's when I snap, I launch out of bed and tackle Tamaki to the floor. I glare down at his blurry form, I whisper menacingly. "Tamaki, I will sleep. Now whether you live to see that is a different story, if all of you do not leave me room right. this. second. I will go back to sleep covered in blood."

They are all stuned in silence, I slowly get off of Tamaki and crawl back ino my bed.

I here fast foot steps leave my room and run down the hall. I relax happy for the silence, that last all about seventeen seconds.

"Mama!"

"Kyoya!"

"Star is gonna kill us!"

Those seconds are followed by soft foot falls. "Star it's time to wake up."

"Up yours." I snarl in anger. "It's only seven a.m."

"It's actually one O'clock." He laughs. "We have to leave in a few minutes."

"The only way you are getting me out of this bed, is if you are dragging me." I clutch the blankets closer to me. "I highly doubt you will get me out of this bed."

"Do you want to bet."

"Not re- Ahhh!"

I am suddenly swooped up into Kyoya's arms blanket and all as he carries me bridal style. "Now what was it you were saying?"

"What the hell Kyoya put me down!" I screech at his blurry form. "Just let me sleep in peice."

"If I Have to deal with there idiocy so do you," He takes moves around the bed for a second to get my glasses. "Here you are, now shall we go."

"You can't possibly be doing this!" I yell as he carries me out of my room and away from my sweet bed. "What about my stuff."

"Already outside, the girls knew this would happen." He carries me down the stairs. "Oh look, there's the driver."

I blush knowing that the guys and a random stranger we see him carrying me like this! "Okay-okay just put me down and I'll walk."

He gives me a closed eyed smile, "Oh but we're already so close."

"This isn't funny Kyoya!" I screech seeing the door closeing in and the Hikaru and Kaoru messing with Tamaki. "The guys-kyoya!"

The light blinds me for a blessing second, then the shocked faces of not only the host, B.W, Ren. But a random driver! I bury my beat red face in the cloest thing I can find which just so happens to be Kyoya's chest trying to pretend to be asleep.

Which I guessed didn't work because the frist thing I hear is Ren screech. "OMG star you look so cute, a dashing prince saving his princesses from a dark fate!"

"I am gonna kill you!" B.W screeched. "How dare you touch me sisters like that!"

Kyoya just ignores them ans opens the door to the limo and places me in, I glare at him. "You do understand I will get you back for this right?"

"I look forward to it." He gives me a condescending smirk.

The rest of them pile into the limo, and for some reason Tamaki wasn't let in (something about him being into S&M) we all drive off leaving poor Tamaki to chase after us.

 _"Looks like Faced a Average Fear."_

* * *

 ***Again merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and other holidays I haven't heard about see you next year Season love.***

 **Howl Good-bye my pack**


	11. A Average Day

I sat there at my the head of my bed, in sky blue pajama pants and sky blue pajama pants. A reading lamp sat on my desk illuminating the dark room.

I bite my lip slightly trying to find the next line in my head, classical music playing softly in my ears from my phone. I look at the paper pages among pages were stareing at me.

A medium cup of tea was sitting on my floor I groan and place the notebook down, I flop down on the bed and stare up at my roof.

 _"Why can't I sleep,"_ I ask myself. _"I drank warm milk, I counted sheep, I've watched a documentary on the founder of Algebra for goodness sake!"_

A single thought appeared in my mind, _"You truly believe that you will stay together that forever,"_ I glare at him, his eyes are cold and emotionless. _"People have thier own dreams, and they will leave you eventually. Only a little girl who has been gaurded by life would think that."_

 _"Oh yeah now I remember,"_ I sigh and pet Ichabod next to me out of habit. _"I know it's selfish...but I want them to stay. They're probably gonna leave one day right? I know whatever path they take I'm gonna be happy for them. I know missing them us inevitable and I've come to terms to that. So why am I still thinking about that."_

"Damn it brain," I grab my pilliow and let out a muffled scream. "Why can't I just sleep on this!"

Silence was my answer, I place my glasses in the black case. Roll over and pull the blanket over my head. "I will get some sleep!"

I did eventually get some sleep...for about two hours. I rolled over in my bed, grabbed my glasses. Once the world became clear again, I dragged myself out of bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my clothes.

* * *

I slipped on a sky blue shirt and light brown pants. Ruby red boots, with a blue jacket on. I put my locket around my neck, and brushed my hair. Ready to face the day I opened my door.

He was standing there sparkling, like he had just won the lottery. He had black messy hair like kyoya, He had piercing green eyes but the square glasses cover them. He was as tall as Mori and had Honey's baby face. He wore a black suit and a red tie with black pants and dress shoes.

"Hello, Stella are you ready to give me your virginity then get married." I give him a blank stare. "Aww your happy to see me!"

I slam the door in his face, B.W looks at me with a look of questioning. Sitting on the couch in blue jean and white Tee shirt with only socks on, She was watching a romance movie with a stick of pokie sticking out of her mouth.

"Who was at the door," She mumbles. "You seem pissed."

"Oh just a prank," I lie. "Hey, do you want to go shopping we need some more food."

"Yeah," She agreed getting up from the couch. "Do you want Ren to come?"

"No. let's have her sleep in," I answer rolling my eyes at the girl. "We should pick up some games for her. Maybe we can break her out of her rut."

Ever since her game boyfriend, "Fell in love with another girl". She hasn't left her room. All she dose is wallow in self pity, we have learned from the past to never to go in there when she is in one of her "Moods" or else we will face the wrath of "Dark Ren."

"You know ren, the longer she puts off that game is the longer she will be evil." B.W combed out her hair and put her shoes on. "So where do you want to-"

"Not that door!" I shout as I see the sparkles. I slam it shut before she can see him. "Let's go out the back."

"Umm why," She asked suspicion thick in her voice. "What's wrong with you."

I try to think of a excuse, I push up my glasses so she couldn't read my eyes. "I think I saw a sna-"

"AHHHHH," B.W let's out a high pitched wail. "Run!"

She darks out the backdoor before I could even breath. _"Thank god for B.W's fear of snakes."_

Before I follow her out the back door, I slip on my shoes, Grab my wallet, and leave a note for Ren on the T.V.

I get to the door and I hear Ichabod hissing and scratching at the front door. I smirk at my awesome cat. "You felt a disturbance in the force."

His golden eyes gaze at me, "Go nuts. Make sure to claw out his tongue for me 'kay."

I open the door slightly so the sparkles don't blind me, he launches out the door The next thing I here is a girly scream. I smirk at him as I walk out the backdoor.

 _"Ichabod, better than any guard dog."_ I laugh in my head as I hear "Not my eyes!" _"I love my cat."_

* * *

"So what do you want to get," B.W asked. "We don't have much money left, after 're doing the guest room to fit Ren's taste."

"Don't worry about it," I say walking through the department store sliding doors. "Don't you remember? I put in a double shift at Tiffany's music. We should have enough to last us another...two weeks or so."

"You know. I still don't like you working so hard," B.W pulled up next to me with a cart. "You still need your rest."

"Oh come on B.W," I groan in annoyance. "I was trapped in the room for three weeks, after that beach incident. I do need thing called fresh air!"

"I don't know why," B.W puts down the Apple I was holding and pulls me closer to her. "You seemed to have enough air to call my name last night."

I blush in embarrassment and shove her away, "Could-Could you not do that in public!"

"So you're fine with me doing it in private," She snickers as my face turnes beat red. "Oh calm down, I'm just joking."

"I hate you sometimes," I say placing some ramen packets in the cart. "You need some limits."

 _"Limits,"_ She test the word on her tongue. "I've never hear of it."

"It means you can't do something," B.W places some more sheet music in the cart. "Let's get some more anime for Ren."

"Why,"

"Because, knowing Ren right now one of two things are happening. One: the virtual boy she is dating did something dumb and she is drowning her sorrows in rocky road ice cream." I hold up two fingers. "Or two: She just finished her route and she's in a rut having played the game to death."

"Oh yeah I forgot she said she almost fin...ished...What is that?" She points to a flyer siting on a metal beam. "It looks like a singing competition."

We walk over to the beam, I pluck it off the beam and read it. _"Do you like to sing? Do you like to save money? Well why not do both. On October 17 you and your friends can perform here for the chance to win three 95% Coupons for everything in this store for **three whole months!"**_

 _"All you have to do is write three songs, Romantic, Party, and emotional. Then be judged by the audience."_

I crumple the flyer in my fist, determination fills me I feel like I'm so pumped I'm on fire. B.W puts her hand on my shoulder in concern. "Umm sta-"

"We must win." I whisper.

"What?"

"We must win!" I shout grabbing B.W's hand and dragging her out of the store. "Think of all the things we could get! We could even give one to haruhi! Two days to write three songs No problem!"

We run home and burst through the front door, Our eyes widen at what we see.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on our couch playing B.W's video game. Honey and Mori were enjoying cake on our table. Haruhi and Renege were watching a movie on my laptop, and Kyoya and Tamaki were looking through a old photo album.

"Hell no," I whisper, they all look at us in surprise. "Oh HELL NO, how did you guys even get in here!"

"I let them in," Ren answered "What kind of person would I be if I let my poor Haruhi out in the cold?"

 _"Why,"_ I ask in my head grabbing my locket. _"Oh all the days, why today?!"_

"You could have asked us before letting them go through our stuff- Ichabod!" I shout seeing they put my poor kitty in a cage, He was hissing and clawing at the lock. I open it and be jumps in my arms with a purr. "You monsters!"

"He was trying to hurt Tama-chan." Honey mumbled crumbs all over his face."Please don't be mad Star-chan."

"You could have just put him outside," I shout rubbing my poor cats fur. "Poor baby. Did they hurt you for trying to protect our house, yes I know they're mean."

"Please don't be mad Star!" Tamaki yelled coming up behinde me. Ichabod tried to jump out of my arms to claw at hom but I hold him softly cooing at him. "We were just scared for you."

"You could have called," I look over at Haruhi. "I expected this _from them,_ but _you_ Haruhi I feel betrayed."

"They draged me along," She shuged her shoulders. "They would have came to my house, and you know how my dad is."

I sigh understanding her reason, "Okay, I kind if get that but you guys need to leave!"

"I'm sorry for locking up Ichabod," Tamaki yelled in fear about leaving. "I can even let him scratch me if you want. It will be my sacrifice to us all!"

He pulls a noble pose, and B.W looks at me with tear filled eyes. "Please don't make them leave Star!"

I look at Ren hoping she would back me up, but she was to busy showing the guys out pictures. Also seeing her out of her room and having "Dark Ren" gone did work against me. "Damn it! Fine they can stay, but they have to leave us alone."

"Why," Hikaru paused the game.

"What's so important?" Kaoru put the controller down.

B.W opens her mouth before I can stop her, "We're writing a song."

"Oh a song," Honey mumbled with cake in his mouth. "Can we watch?"

I try to deny it, to say we need to do it alone but one look at honey made me hate myself. "Okay...but you guys need to stay quiet."

"Sure thing," Tamaki agreed. "Oh my beautiful daughters are going to write a song! I'm so proud!"

"Thank you papa," B.W launched into his hug. "I feel complete."

"Okay White Universe," I crack my fingers. "To the studio."

"Studio?" Haruhi looked confused at us. "You have money for that?"

"Oh hell no," B.W scoffed. "Well Star doesn't, Ren and I do but we would never spend money like that."

"Ha, oh please this coming from the girl who rented out _a whole beach for a three month_. Just because she was mad at her dad." I roll my eyes at her. "It was over him stealing your stuffed Monkey and gave it to your little cousin."

"Hey I loved chunky," She argued back. "And if he wanted to steal him he could have asked."

"Whatever," Ichabod jumped in my arms. "You want to come too? Well I guess it has been a while since we've seen old man Yoku."

We slip our shoes on and the club follows. On the way they start yammering out questions.

"So who is Yoak man, "Honey asked perched on Mori's shoulders. "Is he nice?"

"It's Yoku Honey, and yes he is." I take a turn, Noticing the crowd of eyes that followed us. I ignore them and focus on the conversation. "We met him at a contest. He was scouting for new talent and he just happened to like us."

"Oh yeah slight warning he doesn't take kindly to visitors," I warn coming to a house in between an old library and store house. I open the door slowly. I scan the room. "So he set traps, so stay here."

B.W, Ren,and I enter the room scanning it, it was a pure white tile room with a hardwood floor with a single door at the end.

"Wait traps," Tamaki not hearing my waring. "Is that what yo-"

B.W, Ren, and I jump over a plank of wood, leaving the Host King to be knocked over the head by a statue falling from the roof. He hits the floor with a thud, I sigh. "Yes I said traps."

I take a broken pencil and toss it on the ground in front of us. A floor opened up right where the pencil landed,

"Is this old man nuts," Hikaru shouted seeing the pit.

"Who sets this up in his house!" Kaoru continued

I stomp on the next piece of wood dodging the knives that come from the walls, "To be fair he is watching us."

"Plus he likes to think of it as dancing exercise," BW continued lunging out of the way of rocks coming her way. "He likes to think of it as if your in a life or death and you need to think on you feet this helps."

"Also this isn't his house," I Lunge to the door knocking five times in a beat. Then twelve. Next sixteen. Finally two. I move to the side as a water balloon shoots out as the door swings open."It's his studio. Come on guys it's safe."

The boys predictably move with caution, in fear we missed one (Well except Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, and Honey). We walk through the door and into a night black room.

"Hey old man we're here," I stiffen up when no one answered only the guys for a few seconds. "We brought Ichabod!"

The light burst on in a instant, "Welcome girls!"

It was a large sound bag chairs decorate the floor, under a large rug with instruments Scatter about and a large piano and drums in the back. with microphones in behind a large glass window with a sound board with spin chairs behind it.

In front of us was a old man with a cane, he had a large odd smile on his face most of his teeth missing leaving awkward gaps in his mouth. He has on long pants, a white button up shirt and loafers.

"Whoa this place is so cool," Honey yelled gazing at the whole studio. "Right takashi?"

"Yeah."

"I see you brought visitors," The old man Hobbles over and scooped up my cat. "Hey Kitty are you happy to see me."

He licks the old man's face, "Aaaannnddd just like that we don't exist. Come on guys we need he's not gonna talk much when Ichabods in the room."

"I though Ichabod didn't like boys?" Haruhi asked as the boys got comfortable.

"I don't think he counts as a boy," I put air quotes around boy. "I think he just sees him as the man the spoils him."

I pick up a left over notepad, I look at B.W. "Let's start with the party song."

"Okay what do you have in mind," She asked. "I think it should be for loud."

"Okay so loud," B.W stands up. "Give me a little guitar."

She plays a loud courd, Ren jumps up and turns off the lights. I scribble down some notes.

 _"Right, right turn off the lights we gonna lose our minds tonight!"_

"Awesome okay," I look at the guys who were staring at me intensely. "Anything from you guys?"

"You want our help," Tamaki gives me a look that made me think of a child at Christmas. "Really!"

"Of course," I could see the choas beging. "Just try to keep the nonse to a minum, this place is like our second home. I don't think bringing over a hundred cats will make forget you if you break anything."

"You got it," Tamaki yells a large grin on his face. "Men we are on a mission! We must help our heroines with their song, their whole lives may depend on us.

"Uh, not reall-"

B.W cuts me off. "Thank you Papa! You may have just saved our lives!"

The boys stand up going to various instruments, I sigh and sit down in a bean bag chair. Ren was drolling over Haruhi, B.W was playing with the instruments, while I was actually doing something.

"Your club jacked my crew," I complained as Kyoya went to sit next to me. "Were never gonna get any work done."

"You seem to be in more stress than usual," He replied looking at his club. "Is it really that important."

"No," I look up from my notebook and smile a small smile. "To be honest I don't remember becoming such a workaholic. I just have been lately."

I let out a yawn and rub my eyes, he raises a eyebrow at me. "Long night?"

"A little bit," I lean back on the bean bag chair. "Wake me up when my idiots, are done playing with your idiots."

I take off my glasses and place them under the bag, I slowly fade into sleep.

* * *

 **(B.W POV)**

"Okay let's see," I look over Albert the guitar."Albert should be all good to go. Hey Star do you have any ideas!"

I look over at Star, who looked Adorable! Her soft flowing hair was in her face, the light was hitting her porcelain skin perfectly. She was curled in a ball looking like a cat.

I look over at the shadow king. He was writing in that stupid notebook rather than looking at the goddess Star.

I have a idea and smirk, I call over the Ren. "Guys I have an idea!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Let's play a game," I shift my eyes over at the Kyoya and Star. "Okay so Kyoya is useless when it comes to Star. The first one to get him to lose him composer wins!"

"Ohh I like it," Ren's eyes go dreamy. "We can be the two heroines that help the oblivious boy come out oh his shell! He can confess his love on the rooftops for all to hear! The girl could look down with tears in her eyes and jump into the boys arms-"

"Okay let's not go that far," I stop her in mid speech. "I don't want to lose my sister just yet!"

"Okay," She sighs in disappointment. "Game on!"

We nod and break, I walk over looking completely innocent. Kyoya looks up at me and raises a eyebrow.

"Hey Kyoya," I greet sweetly hiding my motives perfectly. "Doesn't Star look cute!"

He glances at her then back at me, "Why are you trying to get me to look at her?"

I stiffen up and let out a awkward laugh, "W-what do you mean? I was just asking a legitimate question!"

"To others yes," He pushes his glasses up catching the light. "However, you don't ask questions like that to me specifically. When you do ask certain questions involeing Star, you normally have a extreme attitude. You do not have one now, telling me the question was for a reason. So I ask you again, why are you trying to get me to look at her?"

I stare at him in disbelief, "Ummm- Oh look Honey and Mori are playing the drums!"

I run over to them trying to avoid the conversation. "Hey guys!"

 _"Alright the direct approach won't work,"_ I think _. "I have to try a more sneaky approach!"_

* * *

 **(Stella POV)**

I slowly open my eyes, I sit up and pick my glasses from under the floor.

"Aren't you the heavy sleeper," I rub my eyes and look at the cool type next to me. "You fell asleep a hour ago."

"Normally B.W and Ren would get bored and wake me up earlier," I yawn and look over at the B.W playing the guitar. "That's B.W, always trapping people in her ways. Even the ritch."

I close my eyes and listen the words float into my mind, "That's it!"

I scramble for my notepad, I pick up a pencil and scribble something down. "Ren Drums! Give me something peppy and loud!"

"Yes captain," She runs off to the drums and starts a heavy beat. "Is This okay!"

"Perfect!" I start pacing back and forth. Writing and crossing out words. "Okay...Nah, Yes! Okay so this one goes here, B.W, Ren slow it down!"

They do as commanded, with a single beat I mumble the words under my breath, "Now!"

They speed it up again louder, I continue to write my hands in a frenzy. I move my hand a motion telling them to hit the final beat. With a dramatic move of the pencil I finish the song.

I wave Ren and B.W over, the club tries to follow when Ichabod suddenly jumped up and hissed at the door.

"What's wrong Ichabod," I pick up my cat and hold him back from the door. "Who's- oh No, No, No, No, No! I gotta hide!"

"What's wrong Star-chan?"

"Yeah what's the matter?" Hikaru asked.

"You look like your about to pass out." Kaoru finished.

I ignore the two host and dive for the drum set. The door opens and the man from this mournig enters.

goes up and hits the boy on the head, "Your late Sora!"

"Sorry boss-"

"Big brother," I B.W runs up and jumps into his arms. "I missed you!"

"Big brother!" The whole club-except Kyoya-shouts in shock.

"Becky," Sora exclaimed in surprise. "What're'ya doing here!"

"Us," She slowly sets her brother down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to the house earlier," He explained. "Star was so happy to see me, You should have seen the look on here face! She was speechless, but I guess your cat got out because when the door opened I was almost killed."

"Oh," I can see her look at the club. "Oh where are my manners, guys this is my Older brother Sora White. Sora, this is the host club. Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya-"

"Hold up, Kyoya Otori?" He nods. "So your the guy who gooked up our house! Nice to meet 'cha!"

He goes over and shakes his hand, I glare at him from across the room. "Damn it Kyoya! Why did you have to bring him here?!"

"Is that Li'l Flame?" He walks over to B.W and engulfs her in a hug. "Look how much you've grown!"

"Nice to see you to Sora." She awkwardly pats his arm.

"Say, Sora-was it? How come you don't look like B.W?" Hikaru asked throwing a arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah and how did you get here?" Kaoru continued.

"Oh, I don't look like my sister because our Mom adopted me," He answered calmy. "And I got here on a plane. Because I wanted to ask Star to Marry me, and see her mom again."

"What!" The whole club gasped in awe of his bold statment. Even Kyoya looked a little shocked.

"No way my daughter is not getting married," Tamaki jumped to the rescue and I had to thank god for that. "Especially not to her older brother! As her father I forbid you to go near her!"

"No way man," He slapped Tamaki's acuseing finger away. "I love Star! She's my goddess of the heavens! I won't leave here without her, plus I know if I get her to see Julia again I can-"

I was mad, I stood up from behind the drum set. " _How dare you._ You come back spouting all this love nonsense. On top of that, you speak my mothers name!"

"Star I kn-"

"Shut up!" I scream my voice cracking a little bit. "I will never marry you! I will never look at that woman again!"

He walks closer to me not bothered by Ichabod clawing at his legs. I glare up at him tears streaming down my face, He grabs my shoulders.

 _"That woman_ is your mother," I try to struggle. "You need to see her, I don't know what happ-"

"No you don't know," I rip his hands off my shoulders. "You have no idea! So just get the hell out of here!"

"She want's to talk to you! She whispers ab-"

"I don't care!" I shove him away from me. Leaving him to crash into the floor. "I never want to see her again!"

"Stop being selfish! She misses you!"

"What! because she whispers some fucking words in her sleep!" I laugh a maniacal laugh hold my gut. "That's what the bitch did every night before I fucking died! She whispered my bastard fathers name in her sleep! She doesn't give a damn about me and neither do you! So just go away!"

"Star She nee-"

I walk over to him my bangs hanging in my face, All my emotions all swirled in my mind. All I saw was red and I wanted to paint that color on the walls.

I was a foot away from him when someone got in front of me. I look at Ren's face with fury filled eyes. When I spoke it was low and menacing. _"Renege Move."_

"Not until we walk out that door," She threw her arms over my shoulders. "You're gonna do something stupid."

I continue looking at the floor, anger flowing through my blood. I wanted to scream, punch something, even cry. But there was something about the way she was holding me that made me feel vulnerable.

We walked slowly to the door, I could faintly here Ichabod walk with us.

"Wait Star-"

"I think you've said enough," I hear Kyoya politely say in his ice cold way. "You may want to stop."

"Not until I..."

The voices faded away, I felt numb I didn't even notice us walking home. Or how I got in bed, or even when it became night time. One thought was running through my head.

 _ **"Why, why did this happen?"**_

* * *

 ***No recap this time. I want this chapter and the next to be more serious. Givong some in site of the girls and their past.***

 _Preview_

 _"Y-you monster!" I felt blood drip down my faces almost like a single tear of blood feel from my cheek "Get out!"_

 _She cluthed her head in her hands, "I can't. I can't do this!"_

 _"Run B.W," I ran like she said the sun setting. "Run!"_

 ***Howl* Farewell my pack.**


	12. Average Wounds

_*So much Drama at my house my pack, mom got checked into a institution. Left me at her ex husbands door step at four O'clock at night. Having to stay with my asshole dad...It's just been hell for me. This is becomeing more theraputic than fun like it use to be. Hah. Let the hunt begin.*_

* * *

( **B.W POV** )

"She hasn't left her room since yesterday," I look up at the stairs worried. "I think she is still hurting."

"Well of course," Ren takes a sip of her tea. "Sora came in and ripped open painful wounds."

"I knew that she was messed up but I didn't think it was this bad," I poke at my eggs in sadness. "I thought she was over this by now. She never showed any of her normal signs."

"Well she is older," Ren put down her teacup. "She must have suppressed them."

"I can't believe Sora just did that," I groan at my brother. "He just came in and wanted to drag her back, he didn't even think about her feelings. Now she's sad."

"We probably would have done the same thing," Ren pointed out. "Sooner or later we would have gotten bored and wanted her to come back."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't use her mother as an excuse!" I shout my rage building. "If Star's mother wanted her back, she could have done something!"

"Like what?" Ren asked calmly. "Everyone, except Sora, my father, and I believe you two are dead. They saw your bodies be put in the ground. You know how she would act if she saw her only daughter, the one she killed, tell her she was alive after all this time. It would destroy her."

"How are you so calm!" I shout slamming my hands on the table. "Star is up there, hurting, and you are just defending my brother!"

"Because, we both know that if we go up there and try to drag her out she's just gonna cage herself up more." We put our heads down, feeling helpless. "We can't push her, She needs to find this out on her own."

"It doesn't make it any easier," I whisper. "I just want her to feel better."

We sit in silence for a little while when a idea pops in my head, "I have an idea! What always gets to Star when she feels a strong emotion?"

"A song," Ren answered not missing a beat. "But I hardly think she's in the mood to sing anything."

"That's my idea," I grin as my plan comes together in my head. "We can sing to her. Hearing a song is just what will break her out of it!"

After a few seconds Ren looked up at me in agreement,"I think you're right...She needs something to get her mind off it."

"Prefect!" I go over to the kitchen and grab a some eggs and bacon."I'm gonna bring this food to her and grab a song while I'm in her room."

"Good idea!" Ren closes her eyes. "I can picture it now, the tragic heroine caught in a deep sadness and with the help of her friends she is able to overcome this trail and find love!"

"I don't get how love fits into this," I mumble as I walk up the steps. "But I agree with the sentiment."

I walk down the hall to Star's room, instantly finding something wrong as no lights are on. I knock meekly, with no answer.

"Star," I open is the door softly. "I brought you some breakfast."

I click on the light and my heart drops, as I look around the spotless room.

Star wasn't in her room.

I notice a letter on her desk, I walk over and place the food down.

I open the letter, and open the paper in elegant blue ink words were carefully written across.

 _"Dear B.W or Ren-_

 _Don't panic, because I know you both are doing it. I have not been kidnapped or ran away and angels haven't came to take me away, or any convoluted ideas you two must be thinking of right now._

 _I just can't be there right now. Don't try to find me, I beg of you. Don't call the club or or the Land Lady or anyone. I can't deal with them right now, I know you two are probably worried, but don't be. I just need to see someone important, I will be back. I'm not sure when, maybe a day or a week or even a month. I just need to be alone._

 _I'm not gonna tell you where I am, but I want you to know I'm healing and if I need you I will call you both instantly. Again don't panic. I'll bring back presents. Miss you already-_

 _Stella Nova_

I clutch the paper in my hand and run down the hall.

"Ren!"

* * *

 **(Star POV)**

I step into my room and take a deep breath. I was finally able to breathe, I take off my Brunette wig and take out my green contacts. Ichabod jumps out of my arms and lands of the bed with grace. He turns to face me, I stroke my pet behind his ears.

"Well, we're back home buddy." I look around the room. It was a one bedroom with sky blue walls with a queen sized bed with plaid sheets. It also had a average sized T.V under a dresser, with a bathroom connected.

"Close enough anyway...I think it was a bad idea. To just up and leave like that, I mean I told them not to worry but that's probably what they're doing right now. What do you think?"

He gazes up at me in silence, He presses his head into my palm. Silently giving me comfort.

"Good to know you're on my side." I throw my suitcase onto my bed next to Ichabod. Who jumped a little at the intrusion of his space. "I have to say, I kind of expected The Black Onion Squad to barge onto the plane and drag me back."

I strip of my casual boy clothes, ripped blue jeans and a blue polo, for something more fitting. A sky blue sun dress with white leggings and white dress shoes.

"Now Ichabod," I open my arms and he jumps into them. "Let's go see Daddy."

We walk out of the hotel, to meet the Sun. It was a clear sky outside today, with kids sitting on the porch playing outside. It was fairly large hotel it had four stories and a pool in the back. I made sure it wasn't a well known hotel so Kyoya and the others couldn't track me. That plus I flew here under a different passport, and I also signed in under an alias and just paid in cash.

It was almost like I was on the lamb, I snickered at the thought. "Well speaking- or thinking I should say of lamb, made me hungry. How about we get some food?"

"Meow!" He licks his lips in agreement.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I noticed a ice cream place down the road "Ice cream is is then."

I walk for about five minutes south of the hotel, I walk to the small window and come face to face with a multi colored haired girl. Almost as if her hair was a rainbow, it was so interesting to see the oddness of america after seeing it for years. She had pale skin with hazel eyes and a crop top and shorts. Showing off the tattoos on her arms.

"Hello, can I have one small vanilla with gummy worms on top in a bowl?" I ask politely.

She looks at me in confusion, and slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry miss I don't understand you."

I slap my forehead and realize I was talking in Japanese, I smile and repeat what I asked in english. "Sorry, I just came back from Japan. It's been awhile since I spoke in english. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No problem, my older brother is taking a trip to Germany and he loves to brag in german. So I'm used to it. Sorry if I embarrassed you. Here let me get that for you." She smiles at me and walks away for a few seconds to make my food And comes back with a small bowl. Gummy worms on top "Names Asia, yours?"

"Stella, and This is Ichabod." He Meows in my arms making sure to let his presence known "Calm down, she can see you."

She giggles a little, I noticed it's very nice. A contrast to what people might think from looking at her, "Cute, I'm always more of a Dog person. But hey maybe you can convert me."

I smile at her with a light tilt of my head and a blush on my cheeks, I could almost feel the sparkles around my head popping out against the clear sky. She was really kind, if anyone else saw me talking to Ichabod they would have shunned me. Her eyes widen slightly. I pay a few bucks for the ice cream, making sure to leave a large tip for her. "Thanks for the Ice cream Asia. I hope to see you again, I will definitely come back here."

"S-sure see you again."

I put Ichabod down and walk away with my treat, making sure to eat the gummy worms first. When I realize something. "Huh, I didn't stutter. Looks like talking to girls almost every day helped me out huh Ichabod?"

He didn't seem to care all he noticed was the ice cream in my hand. "Glutinous Cat, I eat half you have the rest. I only have a couple weeks of cash, not to mention the hotel I have to pay for."

He ignores me and continues to stare at the Ice Cream. I roll my eyes and take a some more bites making sure I have my fill then put it down for it, pounces on it and starts taking laps of ice cream in his mouth.

"You won't even finish it," I mumble. "I swear, you forget who feeds you everyday. I know you don't go hungry."

"Meow!" He stops to look up at me, as if telling me it's not enough.

After a few minutes, he actually finished his half, (More like three fouth's,) and we continue on to the place where my father rest. Making sure to pick up some flowers.

* * *

We were standing at the entrance of a Graveyard. It was surrounded by a small gate surrounding the perimeter, in my arms held an array of bright colored flowers. I walk through the entrance with a deep breath, with Ichabod walking next to me.

I walk down the familiar sidewalk, passing Gravestones of many different shapes and sizes. Taking a few turns each, until I come to my destination. A single head stone Plain and simple, about a few feet above ground.

Here lies Jasper Nova

19XX-20XX

You are where you always wanted, free with the Stars.

I feel tears coming to my face and I wipe them off. Ichabod rubs his head on my leg in comfort.

I smile down at him, "Thanks buddy."

I breathe and place the flowers on the gravestone. I smile down at it, hoping my father can see it wherever he is.

"Hey dad, I miss you but I guess that's obvious." I laugh a little at my joke feeling my voice crack."Sorry, I haven't visited you in awhile. I wanted too, but crazy stuff is going on since I was last here."

"So. B.W, Ren, and I live in Japan now. We met this super nice land lady! She let us live there as long as we payed the bills, even keeping out secret. I got my first job, a music shop called Tiffany's. She opened it up all on her own and it's pretty good all things considering it's not well known." I explained, my voice losing it's cracking but still sad. "We went to a middle school, I swear you have no idea how hard it is to sign up for a school and still be non existence. So many people had to be paid, Ren paid them off and it hardly put a dent in her fortune. I forget how much she has sometimes, and it's still growing! After that we applied for a few high school, which wasn't so hard seeing as they approached us. With my grades being what they were and are, and B.W being a music goddess. All the high schools approached us one way or the other. We even met this one club that was perfect for us, the Zuka Club. It worked with my love with theater and singing, and B.W's flair. But we ran into some complications...We would have to sing on stage, so yeah they lost me on that."

"But B.W was convinced that one of them were stalking her," I laugh a little. "She insisted that one of the Zuka Club members would pop up out of nowhere, and that they were tracking her. Honestly, they are the nicest girls. A bit over the top, but kind all the same. She comes up with the oddest things."

"So we accepted a scholarship from Ouran High school. And we met some...interesting characters in this club. The Host Club, we joined, because we broke their piano, well I, broke their piano."

"There's the Host Club president, or "King" as he would like to be called. Tamaki, He's very um...friendly. He's eccentric like B.W and Ren, he's kind to everyone. He's silly and all around loyal when needed although he can lose his head. He's like a older brother, crazy but nice."

"Then there's Haruhi, She's joined the host club under similar situation. Just replace a piano with a vase. She's pretty straight forward, and in a lot of ways oblivious because between you, me, and the whole club Tamaki has a crush on her. She's very brave too she helped some girls from being bullied from these guys who were picking on them. She's become a good friend actually...She's a nice break from all the insanity in my life now and she's someone I talk too when everyone becomes too much for me."

"Speaking of insanity, There's the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. They are the main cause for all the craziness in the club, anything goes wrong or any chaos it's normally the twins. They love messing with others, mainly Tamaki. Between you and me, I think B.W has a crush on Kaoru, but for now it's speculation. I haven't seen her act like she does with her normal crushes. You know all nervousness and giggles. What are they to me...The slightly annoying younger brothers. Well, more Hikaru then Kaoru."

"Then there's Honey and Mori. Honey is a sweet heart, no more than that. A complete sweet heart, although he's a martial arts master. Which I _still_ can't wrap my head around. Mori is like a bodyguard to Honey, a big silent guy, but he's like a teddy bear. Also a Marital arts master, but more believable. Those two are like, older and little brothers to me. You would love them the most actually."

"One left, his name is Kyoya. Now how do I explain him...He's what you would call a control freak. But understandable, he's pretty mean but nice too, I can't tell you all the times he's helped me out. He has manipulative quality's, all for the good of the club anyway. He's very smart to, kind of too smart if you ask me. He has a bit- well no. He does have a superiority complex, he acts like he has the whole world in his palm. In ways he does. He's very polite, but straight forward, he crushed Ren's Camera and called her a pest one time. He is really handsome also, out of all the guys I think he's the most handsome. But that's just my opinion. He has this complicity about him, like you could hear everything about him but it'll never be enough. I learn new thing about him everytime I'm with him. In some ways he's almost simple and predictable, like I can plan out his move before he can it's really weird. He's just...a odd person altogether but in a good way!"

I sigh feeling a little better talking about my friends, almost family. I imagine my dad meeting them, if he were alive and my mom if she- I feel tears rise in my eyes as reality hits me full force in the gut.

* * *

I was standing at a metal door, It was a week before B.W and I had to leave for Japan. Seeing as her late Uncle couldn't take care of us anymore. I just had to see my mother one more time.

I take a deep breathe and open it slowly, She was sitting on the bed in a pure white gown. It was a padded room. She looked up at me and my heart broke.

Her eyes that once were full of life and shinning were blank, as if all of her life was gone. She looked rail thin, as if she hasn't eaten in days. She stood up and just looked at me, like she couldn't believe I was there. I couldn't believe I was there, so it wasn't much of a stretch.

I smile at her, happy to see my mother after so long. Even if it was in this state, "Hi Mom."

She takes a step back in fear, "You-You're not here. You ca-can't b-b-be. I k-k-k-ki-kil-killed you."

I take a step closer towards her, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "You did- but I'm o-"

"No!" She screamed her voice cracking. "I Killed you! Leave me alone! Just Go away, leave me in peace!"

Sorrow ripped through me, I tried to walk closer. Tears rising in my eyes. I had to get her to understand, she did kill me but I'm okay. B.W's okay. We can help her.

"Mom it's me Stella. Your daughter, I know it's been a while, but I haven't stopped-"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anymore! You're dead! I Killed you and Becky and Marsha! I'm a killer! I killed you all!" She screeches she curled up in a ball on the floor and clutched her head, as if she had a headache. "I'm Sick! I need to be in here! I should have died with you!"

"That's not true Mommy!" I shout at her my voice breaking. "You're not sick! You have depression! You couldn't-"

I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" She shouts and shoots out her hand. "Leave Me Alone you monster!"

My head whips to the side, a burning feeling on my cheek. The tears run free, I sob a little.

"Mo-"

"Stop talking like that!" She stands up and glares at me. "You are not my daughter! My daughter is Dead!"

"Y-you monster!" She slaps me again. Blood drips down my cheek like a bloody tear mixed with the tears from my eyes. "Get out!"

I turn away, not wanting to look at that person.

"I love you mother."

* * *

I fall to my knees as the wind is knocked out of me. I felt like I was just punched in the stomach only a thousand times worse, Tears fall down my face. Ichabod walks over and licks my tears away, trying to comfort me the best he could.

 _"That's right. My mother doesn't want anything to do with me."_ I smile, the memories were so painful. I tried my hardest not to open my mouth, I knew if I did I would sob. I didn't want to cry in front of my father. _"I pushed it down so deep, I was almost sure I forgot about it. I almost did, that's right. I have no family. I'm all alone."_

I open my mouth and scream. Scream because my mother hates me, Scream because my father didn't warn me, Screamed because I died, Scream because all I do is run, Scream because I'm alone. Hikaru has Kaoru. Mori has Honey. Tamaki has Kyoya. Haruhi has her father. Ren has her Father. B.W has Sora.

 _I'm all alone._

* * *

( **B.W POV)**

I was pacing. I couldn't keep still, I have no idea where Star is and my mind is racing. I was standing next to the phone trying to know what to do. Ren was pacing the opposite direction next to me.

"We should call." I insist.

"She said not too." Ren opposes. "What if we interrupt her healing, she will never have closure."

"But what if she's not healing?!" I yell. "She could be in pain right now!"

"We don't know that," Ren counters. "If we call the club, or daddy while she's alone and trying to cope alone. She'll never forgive us. She'll just use it has an excuse to push her feeling down. Then it will be even worst."

"Yes, but if we don't call someone and she's falling into that pit again we might be making it worst."

We stop and sigh, we walk over to the couch and sit down. I place my arm over my head.

"She never changes," I laugh a little. "Always leaving us in the dark."

"Yeah." Ren agrees. "I remember how you got this house."

"Yup, always the hero."

I close my eyes and remember that day, when we met the landlady.

* * *

 **(B.W POV)**

We sat on the sidewalk in front of our middle school, we didn't want to go to the warehouse we call home just yet, so we just decided to chill here. Our stomachs full of Ramen noodles. I was writing some melodies in my notebook and Star was mumbling a song, it was six and the sun was setting in the sky.

"We should get going," Star stood up and stretched. "It's gonna be dark soon."

"Right," I stand up after her. "Let's move."

We start walking down the road, Star was mumbling a song while I was looking at the sun set.

"What song is that?" I ask.

"You should know you wrote it,." She answered with a laugh and looked at me."It's one of our older ones, I don't think we ever gave it a melody."

"Let me hear the words."

"I just wrote down the chorus so we may have to go home and find the rest," She explained pushing up her glasses a little. " _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you any your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, Your the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and you beautiful soul!_ That's all I have right now, any idea's?"

"Okay, so how about this it sounds upbeat so maybe some guitars at the beginning? Maybe a bell..." I was really hoping to have a bell, in one song. I love bells.

She smiles a little, "Fine. We can have bells, I have no idea what your obsession is with bells."

"Because they're awesome," I defend throwing my arms up, to show her how serious I am. "They're like little gods in music!"

She laughs a little, "Whatever you sa-"

Star stumbles a bit as she bumps into someone, She looks up and fixes her glasses. She blushes and looks away, "I'm so sor-sorry sir."

He was a head taller than Star, the guy had black shaggy hair and blue eyes with white T-shirt and black jeans with red and white sneakers on his body.

"I'm not! Watch where you're going," I glare at the guy that dare, bump into my Star. I hug her close to protect her from this man. "You nearly killed my sister!"

"It's not that serious B.W," She sighed, Not feeling the annoyance that I feel. She tried to push me away but I held her closer. "B.W will you let me go?"

"Never!" I press my cheek to hers not taking my eyes off the man. "I won't let my precious Star, be hurt!"

"Let me go B.W," She groaned at me. "We need to pass him to get home anyway."

I stare up at her and let her go trusting her, oddly enough the man just stood there, Furthering my suspicions.

"I-I'm so-sorry sir, but we need to pas-past." She practically whispered out, now actually having to talk to someone who's not me.

He looks down at her as she tries to walk around, he suddenly grabs her wrist and yanks her back.

"What's the hurry?" He finally spoke his voice rising. "You don't have time for me?"

"U-um Sir c-could you plea-please let go?" Star stuttered, fear rising in her voice. I step forward ready to teach this guy a lesson, When she puts her arm out to stop me.

"Why do you sound scared? Huh?! Do you think I'm gonna hit you again?!" The man shouted. "Wait...You have another guy waiting for you?! Don't you?!"

He raises his fist and swing it down, hitting her in the face. "Star!"

She grips her nose, blood running down in between her fingers. She looks over at me and whispers, "B.W run."

"What? No!" I try to run forward, when she puts her other arm out. The man raises his knee to her stomach, "Stop it!"

"B.W Run and get help!" She coughs out. "We need help! Go!"

"Bu-"

"Who the hell is this?!" The guy let Star go and stalked over to me. "Are you fucking my girlfriend?!"

Star jumps in front of us and puts hands on his chest, "Please stop."

"Don't tell me what to do?!" He elbows her down on the neck.

"B.W run!" I turn and run as the sun set besides me.

 _"I need to get help,"_ I run down the road. _"Someone help!"_

"Someone help! Can someone help us!" I scream running down the road. Tears my face, "Please we need help!"

I run into some lady, She had long black hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a wine red dress with leggings and black heels.

"Please! you need to help Star," I grip the woman's dress. "She's in trouble! Please!"

She nodded and looked down at me, "Show me the way."

I rush back down the road with the woman in tow, panic and guilt racing through my heart.

 _"What if the man killed Star again? Can we even die again? What if she doesn't come back? Did I just condemn my best friend to a nightmare again? Why did I run?"_ I didn't even notice I had tears running down my face.

I see Star lying on the ground with the man's boot to her face, her screams were muffled by the gravel. Thankfully she didn't die, but all the blood made me almost throw up.

"Star!" I shout running towards her.

The woman rushed past me, before I could even process what was happening. The man was picked up by his face, her nails cutting into the offender's face. She slammed him down onto the pavement, and repeated the process after a few times she started talking.

"How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. Never. Come into. My. Sight. Again. You. Sick. Pig." She continued to slam his face into the pavement with each word, I was in so much shock that I almost forgot about Star.

"Star!" I rush forward regaining my wits and pick her up. "Are you okay?!"

Her face was covered in blood and her glasses were shattered. She had a hard grip on her necklace, and tears were streaming down her face. From the pain or shock I wasn't sure, I hoped for the latter. She smiled up at me thankfully showing no teeth were cracked or broken.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "I'll live."

"Don't joke! I'll think you'll have a concussion!" I shout in fear. "How many fingers am I holding up?!"

I hold up four, "All I see is a blur."

"See, we need to get you to a hospital, you're clearly have brain damage!"

"Or it's because my glasses are broken?"

"Stop making sense, I need to help you!" I throw her arm over my shoulder and stand her up. I look to see the woman grinding her boot onto the man's face. "Um. Miss?"

She stopped and looked up at Star and I and gasped. Stomping on the unconscious man one more time before she walked over to Star.

"Dear, are you okay?!" She took Star's face in her hands. "Let me see you, Your head was cut open. Her come with me and we'll fix that right up."

She started walking away and I followed. Star spoke up from my shoulder. "Miss. Thank you so much for this."

"Oh it's no, problem dear." She grimaced a bit. "I wanted to, lay my hands into that man again for a long time now. You see he has a drug problem, and he has vivid hallucinations."

"I see." I nod.

"So do you girls live around here," She asked.

"We live in the warehouse about a block from here-"

"What!?" She screamed and turned to us. "Oh No! No Growing girls under my care are going to sleep in some ratty old warehouse."

"But-"

"That's it! you girls are living with me for the time being," She cups her face in her hands and sighs. "It'll be like we're sisters. We could have pillow fights, and bake sweets, and have boys over. Then get into fights with the boys, until my boy serenaded me under the moonlight, and we get married you two could be the bridesmaids and wear all pink. It'll be a glorious wedding, until one day my husband is gun downed in an alley, and I'm filled with revenge to find his killer. I join the police force and I'm partnered up with a cold man who..."

She looks to Star for her name, "Stella Nova, but I go by Star."

"Star disapproves of, but..." She looks to me and I tell her my name. "B.W loves, I have a one night stand with the cold hearted man. And find I'm pregnant with his child. When I tell him he's in shock and doesn't want anything to do with me, but after spending time with me he opens up and agrees to raise the child with me. But during one mission I find my husbands killer and I'm taken hostage as he tries to run away from a bank robbery. At first, I spend every waking second trying to kill him, while he tries to seduce me into letting him go. But as time goes on, I start to see him as a sensitive man with a terrible past. He was put out on the streets as a child and has had to fend for himself for years. Leading him to be the man he is today after everyone let him down. I slowly start to gain feelings for the man, fighting my feelings for my late husband and my boyfriend. After two months of being held hostage, I escape with tears running down my face and I run to the force. To find my boyfriend, has me at gun point. He explains that he just wanted the killer in custody, and he needed me to do that. He abandoned me on purpose on the mission I was taken. The killer runs after me, shoots my boyfriend. And we run off to raise my daughter with the man I love in Canada."

 _"Holy smokes...It's B.W when she gets older."_

* * *

 **(B.W POV)**

"She never thinks of herself," I sigh. "Always others, She can never be selfish or ask for help. She is such a moron, sometimes."

"Yeah," Ren nodded next to me, then sighed. "I wish we could do something. She always knows what to say in times like this, no matter the problem. She knows how to fix it, or who to call...like when Mama died."

I look over at Ren, her face was towards the roof and she had a sad smile on her face. I place a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her a little.

* * *

 **(B.W POV) Flashback 7 years ago.**

It was a hot summer, the feeling of sadness hung in the air like a blanket. People dressed in all black, we walking into a large Church. Most, if not all had tears on their faces for those who didn't they have on a blank face hiding their sadness.

Star and I walked out of the Car with my daddy. We each had on matching black dresses with white ribbons wrapped around our waist. Stella had Ichabod in her arms, petting him as softly.

I held Daddy's hand tighter as the church came into view, Ren and her Papa were standing outside as one of the last people went in.

She was crying, while her Daddy was holding her close and saying something.

"I can't...I Don't want to say goodbye!" She screamed and launched out of her Papa's arms.

She ran right into Star, they looked at each other for a few seconds. I don't understand what's happening, but suddenly Ren's eyes flash and she stepped back in fear.

She clutched her head in her hands, "I can't. I can't. do this!"

Star walks over and hugs her, B.W struggles in her arms. I've never seen her like this, she _never_ fights Star's hugs. After a few seconds of screaming, and punching. She calmed down, for a few seconds they just stood there. In their own little world, that I'm not even a part of.

"She's gone and She won't come back." I hear Star whisper in Ren's ear. "I'm not going to say it will be okay, or that life will ever go back to normal. As time goes on, the pain never goes away. You start to forget what that person looked like, acted, how they felt or made you feel. It is awful. But you need to live, you have a life and friends and family. I'm not saying push it down like I did, that is the worst thing you could ever do. I'm saying, face up to it."

"Show your Mother, that you are strong, that, yes, this is painful. But take it one step at a time, there will be days, when all you can do is feel that pain. That the person who loved and raised you is gone, that you will never get them back." Ren hiccups in her shoulder. "What you do then, is either try your hardest to remember what they would say or do. Honor them fondly, then stand up and face the day. Or you can call us, your friends or family. No matter where we are, what we're doing, or even if we're on our death beds. We will spend every second loving you, until that depression is dimmed."

They stand there for a few more seconds, "It's okay to Cry Renege."

She burst into tears, I feel like I can enter their world now. I embrace her from behind, and we stood there with the sun high in the sky. Grieving for the Mom we all lost.

* * *

( **B.W POV)**

We sat there, remembering those words all those years ago. "Yeah, so what would she say right now."

"Well, she technically already told us," Ren shrugs. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, but if-"

The phone rings and we look at each other, I jump over the couch and Ren shoots around. I dive for the phone before, the second ring.

"Star!" I shout in fear and relief. "Where in the world are you?!"

"Well that question is answered," I groan, Ren does the same next to me. As Kyoya's voice comes through the phone.

"How did you even get this number," I shout into the phone, Miffed that Star wasn't calling. "Never mind. I don't think I need to know. What do you mean, what question?"

"I was going to ask if Star was sick again, I told her to meet me in a diner to discuss the costumes for the next cosplay. She hasn't answered yet,"

"What a minute," I growl into the phone. "You asked a girl, who had a mental break down less than a twenty-four hours ago. To pick out costumes!"

I could just see him, writing in that notebook. Pushing up his glasses, with a black phone tucked into his ear. "Work never sleeps, we haven't had a cosplay in a few days and the guest are asking if we are taking a break."

"While I will admit, it is concerning the princess think we play it simple. Now is not the time!"

"I will send out the black onion squad," He paused a little. "Are you sure you have no clue where she is?"

"No," I whisper a little. "The last time, she ran off like this...she...went to- REN!"

We look at each other, "How did we not remember this?!"

"What?"

"One day, when we were kids. Star was having nightmares, She was being bullied by some jerky neighbor kids. The normal stuff, I was only friends with her out of pity. She only wanted my talent, stuff like that. Add that onto her dad died, her mom is broken. She couldn't take it," I explained in haste. While Ren ran upstairs, most likely to find that picture. "So she ran off, we couldn't find her for a four almost five months. No one could. Police, S.W.A.T Teams, FBI etc All of that It was like she dropped off the face of this earth. Then she just came back one day..."

"With one full pocket of money, like hundreds of thousands. And completely new clothes, Short hair, she came back as if nothing happened in the first place. She was smiling, No more nightmares, even stood up to the kids that bullied her." Ren runs down stairs and hands me a picture. "She wouldn't tell anyone where she went. No one. The police, Ren, her dad, Sora, me. Then one day while my dad was cleaning her room, he came across a picture."

I look down at the picture, It showed. A large log cabin in the middle of a forest, around it was a barb wire fence that stretched behind the log cabin. A long river flowed in the back round, in front of the house were people I have never seen in person besides Star.

There was a women with long Auburn hair, and white skin She was about 5'6 with green eyes. She was maybe twenty eight twenty nine She had on a purple loose tank top on showing off a Tattoo that said 'No Regrets' on her left arm. She had on black short shorts. Letting a gold anklet show on her right leg, and a butterfly tattoo on her right ankle. On her shoulders was a animal of some kind, I believe it was a lemur.

On her right there was a man, he was about twenty eight maybe thirty. A foot taller than the woman. Making Mori look like a normal teenager, He had dirt caked on his tan face, his black hair was all over the place as if her just rolled out of bed. His brown eyes were hidden behind square glasses. He had on loose beige pants and a black tank top on with brown gloves. He oddly had a shovel over his shoulder.

In front of them were three boys, The tallest one was in the middle. He was about Ten He looked more like the man than the woman, he came up to the Man's stomach he had black messy hair, with green eyes and tan skin. He had on a black tank top and with white shorts. On his shoulders, was a smiling Star.

She had on a sky blue Tank Top with white shorts and was holding up a peace sign with her hands and had a pink tongue out. Oddly enough her hair was cut short which was completely different than all the other pictures of her at that time.

On his side were two other boys, that look completely identical. both about one they both had green eyes and Auburn hair with pale skin, they sat on the ground not yet use to their legs. They each had on blue tank top, and blue shorts. Ichabod was at the older boys feet curled up staring at the camera.

They all had bright smiles on their faces. They almost looked like they belonged there, like Star belonged there.

On the back were very important words, that left me with a mess of emotions. Ranging from jealousy, to joy.

 _I'm not alone anymore. I have a true family again._

* * *

 **(Star POV)**

I climb the final rock coming to a long dirt road. The familiar sound of rushing water calmed me, my heart pumping made me sigh. The smell of tree sap almost made me tear up.

I walk up the dirt road. The last words they ever told me rang in my ears.

 _"Come back soon, it won't be the same without you!"_

I sigh as I come to a wooden doors, familiar carvings mark the door. Signature pictures under names, A butterfly under the name Gem. A lemure under the name Richie, A horse under Rusty, A owl under the name Samson. A wolf under Simon.

A cat, under the name Sunshine.

I whistle, knock three times. And say the name of the lemur. Brimstone.

The door burst open and I stare up at Familiar eyes. He has the same messy hair, a brown shirt under overalls with hiking boots on his feet. He looked about to in his thirties.

"No way..." He whispers.

I smile up at him nervously, "Hey Rich-"

"You came back Early!"

He scoops me up in his massive arms, and swing me around. A bright smile on his face, he looks into the house.

"Gem! Rusty! Sammy! Simmy! Brimstone! Get out here!"

Four sets of feet walk towards the entrance, A chorus of noises call back.

"What's up Pop?"

"Who's at the door Richie?"

"Are they selling cookies?"

"Can I have some?"

"Me first!"

A lemur jumps on his shoulder first, A cry escapes her mouth shes me.

We step out to the front yard to let them see me. Four feet They walk through the door and all their jaws drop in shock and a little joy.

Gem comes out first and covers her mouth in joy. She was now in her late twenties, her Auburn hair was now in a ponytail. She runs over and embraces me with tears running down her face.

"I thought you would never come back." She whispers. "My beautiful Star."

"Don't be silly gem," I laugh, "I told you I was coming back next summer. Like always."

"Nice to see you back sunshine," Now twenty one Rusty smiled at me. "Now, I have someone to play with."

"Sunshine!" Samson yelled and jumped to hug me. The little babby now a nine year old.

"Sunny!" Simon ran over but didn't join the group hug. Just had a bright smile on his face.

I laugh a little, "l missed you guys too!"

"Guess what," Simon yelled.

"We won our first game!" Samson cut in, pushing his brother.

"All right!" I squeeze myself out of the hug, to high five them.

"Come in," Gem ushered us in after. A few minutes. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah," Rusty added. "You're losing your touch. Sunshine, what happened to being able to walk that path in your sleep."

"That's your job, Mr. I-had-to-save-your-butt-from-falling-off-the-hill. I still have your life in my hands." I laugh as his face scrunched up. "I will hold that over past death."

"Argh!" He runs is finger through his hair. "Since when, did you grow a pair."

"About the same time you found yours," I snicker with the twins. "See, even they agree."

"Gee, thanks guys." He whines. "What happened to 'Dudes before prudes.'"

"That died when that prude, is Sunshine." Simon answered.

"Hey," I whine. "I am not a Prude!"

It was a small house we entered, when we entered it was a long dark blue corridor, with four doors two on each side. If you walk straight you see a woden stairs leading upstairs. We then walk through the first door on the left.

We find ourself at the wooden table, in the cabin. The walls were decorated with pictures of all of us, Rusty at his first boxing match, Me winning my first song contest with B.W, Simon and Samson in their baseball jersey. Even Brimstone and Ichabod on the wall.

Even if B.W or Ren have never met them, they still hang there as if nothing was wrong.

"So, Sunshine what made you come back early?" Rusty asked.

I look away, and Ichabod pressed his head against my legs in comfort. I take a deep breath, and whisper.

"I felt alone."

It was silent for a few seconds, before I was pulled into a hug. It was warm, and smelled like the trees around the cabin, mixed with chocolate. It smelled like, home.

"Well, how about this. We can go to the living room. Play a song." She pulled back to look at me with a smile, "Have a big feast, I can make some desert, then finish it off with a movie marathon!"

"Sweet!" Rusty shouts, than pats me on the back. "One day, back and this house is already more awesome!"

"More lively," I correct. "More awesome, Isn't even close."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves me off and walks down into the corridor and I hear the stomping of his boots on the stairs and down the hall. After a few seconds he runs down stairs and thrust a guitar in my hands.

"Come on, play something!" He smiles, and drags my hand down the hall. The others follow into the room diagonal of the kitchen.

It was simple, A brown painted room. There was a large black couch sitting by the wall and two recliner on the sides. A stain proof rug under a glass coffee table, with red coasters. A sliding closet on the left wall a grand piano next to it and drum set, and a medium sized television hanging on the wall with a game system plugged in under it and a rack filled with hundreds of thousands of movies next to it.

I fit the guitar strap on my shoulder, and look down at my brothers. "Request?"

"Oh," Gem clapped her hands together with a smile. "Do you remember, that song you sung when you were a girl."

"Gem, I sung over a million songs here." I answer. "I have no idea which one you mean."

She starts to hum the song, I blush. "Not that one."

"Yes, that one." She smirks at me. "You need something confident, we need to show how we girls do it! Besides it's cute and true."

"And not my song, B.W wrote it. It's not my right to-"

Rusty jumped in, "Yeah, Yeah. Singer's honor. Blah, Blah. Look we haven't seen you in person in a year. The least you can do, is sing a song."

My blush grows on my face, more from anger than embarrassment now, "I hate how you guilt trip me."

"You do it yourself," He laughs and walks to the family drums. "Now let's get this going."

Richie moves the coffee table out into the hall himself. The twins place themselves in the middle of the rug Simon on the left Samson on the right Samson more casual than Simond. Gem and Richie stand behind them, there hands intertwine.

"This is faster than the boys."

* * *

 _Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes_

 _That's the first thing you said  
And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise  
So much hair-gel was applied to your head_

I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me  
But I only see a visitors pass  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
And even though you didn't ask

'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah.  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster faster than boys (faster than boys)

I don't have the time to be waiting around  
For someone with a fake I.D  
Seriously, you need to get out of town  
This picture's just a little bit creepy

I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's  
Something tells me we don't fit  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
I think you're gonna catch on quick

'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)

It's not me, it's you  
Why you gotta look so sad?  
I can't lie, it's true  
Your pick up line was just that bad

So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time)  
Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime

'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)

* * *

I put down the guitar, and blush at their applause. "I told you I don't like that song. It makes me sound like a priss."

"It does not," Gem walked over and sat down next to me. "It makes you sound like what you are. A mature girl, who is to good for any boy."

She leans in close, but talks loud enough for the boys to hear. "Especially these childish ones."

"Hey!" They shout in offended.

"It true," I nod. "You all eat spaghetti O's."

"They're cheap and delicious." Simon defended.

"Rusty, you use terrible pick up lines." I argue.

"Oh please," He runs his hand through his hair. "You know my pick up game is on fleek."

I groan, "Please, never use those words again. This is what confuses me about America, why use stupid made up words?"

"You know you're an American at heart," Richie clutched his belt, and grins while talking like a cowboy. "You like hamburgers, shooting things, and blowing shit up little missy!"

I shake my head, "I prefer cheeseburgers, I have never shot a gun in my life, and the only thing I have ever blown up are fireworks, and while I did find it enjoyable. I have never set off dynamite, which I know you have regularly."

"Yeah whatever," Rusty throws his arm around me. "Just because, you're spoiled doesn't mean you don't like the stuff we do."

"I will not deny that," I smile a little. "I mean you guys are my family. We are bound to like the same things sometimes."

"Like horror movies," Samson jumped up and yelled. "Mom, can we watch a horror movie first."

"What n-" I try.

"SAW!" Simon agreed.

"Guys, no!"

"Yeah! All the slash! All the bloodshed!" He starts to cackle like a witch. "Let them all feel pain!"

"No!" I cry, but all my attempts were dashed the second Gem said one sentence.

"Star, you're out voted."

I move to grip my locket and sigh, "I'm. gonna. die."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you." Richie grabbed my hand, that was holding my locket. "What is that?"

"Is that a new necklace," Samson moved to grab it, but I held it prospectively against me. "What?"

"No touching," I caress it fondly. "It was a gift."

"WHAAT! From who!" Richie yells in shock. "Who, in this world would replace that locket?!"

I jump at the sudden change, as. Everyone closes in on my face, even brimstone who was lying on the piano.

"U-um. A boy from my club." I blush a little knowing how that sounds. "But it's not h-"

"You have a boyfriend!" Richie and Rusty shouts. I could see the fire in there eyes.

"No!" I jump up and scream. A bright red on my face. "Look, he was a jerk and sold my regular necklace. So he replaced it. No big deal."

"That is such a big deal!" Gem joins in. "He gave you a gift! A very sentimental gift!"

"O-okay can you guys pl-please stop, I can't br-breath." I squeak out. They step back, and I take a deep breath and look back at them. "Okay, he is nothing more than a _club mate_ and _friend._ If that, do you know how much holds this debt over us. He's like a loan shark."

"Wait what debt?" Simond asked.

"I thought B.W and Ren were rich." Samson jumped in.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about the club," I cover up my embarrassment with a ignorance. Whew. "Okay so me and B.W got a scholarship for this school, Ouran. Me for my academics prowess and B.W for her musical ability..."

After explaining the story, they burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Like hell it isn't!" Rusty breathed out, clutching his stomach. "How does your tiny butt, even break a piano!"

I blush red and look away, "Apparently, it was over four hundred years old."

"Wait- wait who is this Tamaki dude," Samson asked, wiping his tears away. "This dipstick is your boss?"

"No! He's our club president!" I protest.

"So this guy runs the whole club," Simon asked. "He sounds like he can't even work a T.V, let alone a club."

"I can't argue with that," I mumble under my breath. "Technically he 'runs' the club. But Kyoya handles all the financials and important business."

"So this is they guy that gave you that necklace," Gem asked.

I cough a little and I could feel my blush rising, remembering the rose maze. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you can't stand being around much stupidity. B.W and Ren's case excluded of course. So I would guess none of your other club members would make you blush like that, if it was that trivial. Also, someone who would make it look almost exactly like it was down to the writing must have a keen eye. Who I would guess handles the important manners in such a rich club." Gem deducted. "Plus that little cough, said you did something stupid. So you must have done something embarrassing before or after that. So he did it."

Everyone starts clapping, in awe of Gem's deductive skills. I clutch my necklace a bit harder, "We-weren't we about to watch SAW?"

"Don't change the subject!" Richie pointed a finger in my face. "Do you. Or Do you not have a boyfriend!"

"Not!" I Screech my voice cracking a little. I grab the pillow and shove my face into it. Trying to cool down my face, which I could only guess was red as a fire truck.

"So do you like him?" Samson asked.

I lift my head up, "COULD WE TALK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE?!"

"No," Simon shrugged. "We're pretty bored, so you are our source of entertainment."

"Cut it out," I look away and bite my lip, and small tears fill my eyes A trick I picked up from the club the ladies love this. I could practically feel the blue bubbles floating around my head. A lighter blush coats my face now that I have a plan. "You-you know I can't talk about something that scandalous, with everybody listening."

The boys pause for a second, and shake their heads with a slight blush.

"S-sorry." They say in unison.

"It's alright," I laugh a little. "You guys didn't mean it."

I stand up and stretch, "Now, let's watch those scary movies."

After a few hours of nothing but fear, Picking popcorn out of my hair, playing with the twins we sat down and ate dinner.

"Give that back Rusty!" Samson reached for his chicken leg as Rusty held him back with his hand.

"There is no way you get the last, piece!" He laughed. "Oldest sibling always gets the last one!"

Simon was eating his meal peacefully, chewing on his mash potatoes. When a spoon full of it was launched at his face. He jumps in surprise and wipes it off then, glares at the end of the table at Richie who tries to look innocent by eating his chicken

"Okay, old man. You want a fight."

Mash potatoes were launched down the table but before it could reach its target. Brimstone jumped up and ate it whole.

Richie looked up and mouthed, 'Six. Four.'

Simon seethed in his seat then proceeded to launch carrots at him. This time it hit it's target then, chicken began to fly.

Gem and I just sat there, Ichabod launching at any food that fell. Brimstone launching up and intercepting some of the amo. And Rusty and Samson still arguing about, any food that wasn't being used as amo.

I smile as I eat my food. _"Aah. Feels like home."_

After a few phone calls, I canceled my stay at the hotel. No use spending extra money. I layed on the couch that night, since my room was being repaired, for the night anyway, (Baseball in the house could leave so many holes). Ichabod was curled up softly on my chest. I watch the movie go by, occasionally hearing a hammer and command by Gem.

I pet Ichabod, on his back and smile at the roof. As I hear a curse, from Richie. _"At least I'm not alone here."_

* * *

"Star, we got someone here to see you."

That is what I was awoken with by gem, that left a bad taste in my mouth.

 _"No. Way."_

Next was Ichabod jumping off my stomach, that left my heart jump in my throat.

 _"How did he even..."_

I move to find my glasses on the table, but they were put in my small hands by his large ones.

I put them on and everything becomes clear.

There he was, standing next to Gem, with the Cool Type smile on his face. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming, or having a nightmare.

"You know Star, It's rude to cancel dinner plans without a call first."

I groan and stand up and look Kyoya in the eyes. "How?"

 _And with that simple question the Average Wounds began to close._

* * *

 ***Sigh life wish me luck.* *Howl* Good-bye my pack**


	13. The Average Healing

***Sorry it took so long pack my nephew busted my laptop, and now I had to update at school I was planing on updating this on new years, but seeing as I had brain damage due to being hit with a rock that was pretty hard but I'm here now So happy 2017 Let the hunt begin!**  
 **********************************  
 **(Stella POV)**

He had on a black colored vest, with a white under shirt black dress pants and shoes. He looked almost like the grim reaper, just smiling. Maybe that's worst.

"Now Stella, is that anyway to greet a worried club mate?" He flashed me that host smile I've seen a thousand times. "I was wondering where you were? Since you did not show up at the diner I asked for you to meet me. So I asked my companions, if they knew where you were. They told me and here I am."

 _"Translation, I thought you tried to run away like a bad little dog. So I had the black onion squad, track your passport use asked around using my charm and here I am to drag you back by your leash."_ I groan in my head as I could just imagine myself with a light blue leash around my neck and kyoya with red eyes smiling down evilly at me.

"Oh, your a club mate of Sun- I mean Stella's " Gem asked getting nosy, flashing her award winning smile. "Hello, I'm Gem. Gem Williams."

"Oh you speak Japanese," Kyoya looked at Gem in slight surprise. "You must be a woman of great knowledge."

"Oh your such a flirt," She blushes and laughs. I roll my eyes at her. "So would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, if it wouldn't be to much trouble." She almost glides out the room with Kyoya smiling behind her. I could almost feel the smile slip off his face, as hid tone gets low and he switches back to Japanese. "I never expected you to be a runner."

"Excuse you?" I cross my arms and glare at him. "I left B.W and Ren a note-"

"Which was not forwarded to me or any of the club members." He cuts me off and glares down at me. I flinch at his burning glare, made even more intimidating by his glasses flashing light they seem to do anytime one of us is angry. "None of us were aware of your leaving, especially me. Do you have any idea, how much money you cost us? How much trouble it took me to get here!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That the hundreds of girls who are obsessed with flirting with guys, were turned away for a few days." I roll my eyes sarcastically. "I took one day off, that does not make me a runner and any time I missed I could have made up. You know I pay back my debts and it's not as if I could run obviously- Speaking of which... Why in the world are you here?! I told B.W and Ren not to call anyone."

"They didn't tell me, they thought I was you and they screamed your name into my ear. It was your own fault for making then worry, that's the reason I'm here, to curb their worries."

"Oh no," I pale and grab him by the shirt and yank him closer. "You didn't tell them I was here right! No one could know I'm here!"

"Of course I didn't tell them," He grabs me hands and pries them off his shirt. "If I told them, The idiots would have followed me and I didn't want their whining."

"Do not call my friends idiots!" I shout at him. "If anything your the moron!"

He laughs, then glares down at me, "I fail to see any stupidity other than yours."

"Says the man- no boy- who came running to america to find a girl, which is completely what a stalker would do by the way, who didn't want to be found. On the whim of two teenage girls. I mean what is wrong with you! I just wanted to be alone with my family-"

"Oh please, you act as if you have one." He glares down at me, I could almost see the shadows forming around him. "If I remember correctly, your mother isn't sane and-"

"You shut your mouth!" I screech at him. I take him by the collar and push him to the wall with all my strength. "Don't you think I don't know that! Is it wrong, to want a family to be able to love you! My family is gone! You hear me! Gone you arrogant ass! I don't care what problems you have with your family! You have one! So I stay here when I need a shoulder to cry on, when the rest of the world becomes to much, when I feel alone. I am one of the luckiest people in the world to have these people find me. So you being here is fucking it up! SO LEAVE YOU ASSHOLE!"

I try to push him out the door, but he just stands there. Staring at me, "I'm not leaving until, you say your coming back."

"I don't need to answer to you," I punch him in the shoulder. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

He grabs my hands, "Stop that, your acting irrational!"

"I don't care, I just want you to leave!" I scream at him. I put my head down on his chest, "Please just leave."

"Stella, I need you to talk to me-"

I hear the "Cool type" persona in his voice, "Don't go all host on me! Jackass!"

He grips my hands, tighter, "Stop screaming and listen to me!"

"No!" He covers my mouth with one hand, and grips my hands with a deadlock grip. "Mpmmmph!"

He glares down at me making me glare back, but stopping my struggling, "Listen to me, I came hear to see if you were okay for everyone else. Obviously you are not, so I am not leaving until you leave. Simple. Nothing you say will make me leave."

We continue to glare at each other, when a noise comes from the doorway, "Should we leave the room?"

"Simmy!"

I look at Simon, Samson, and Rusty in the door way. Rusty smirking, Samson looking confused and Simon glaring at Kyoya. The all had pretty normal clothes on, Simon and Samson were both wearing black and white button up flannel shirts with blue jeans. Rusty had on ripped jeans and a white paint splattered shirt.

"What are you doing to my sister?"

"Oh nothing," He lets me go and I look away, "We were just having a dispute."

"I see that," He growled. "About what? "

"Down boy," Rusty pets his head. "Sorry about that, He's worst than Ichabod."

He sticks one hand in his ripped jeans, and sticks his other out. "Nice to meet you, random dude that is covering my sisters mouth and stopping her struggles. Name's Rusty, Rusty Twilight. You are?"

"Kyoya Otori," He sounds a little stand offish. Normal with Rusty's plain sunny disposition, "Nice to meet you as well."

"The boy who looks like you just grew to heads, is Samson. And he kid who most likely wants to rip your head off, Is Simon. We were just about to sit down and eat, pancakes. Come on let's show you some american hospitality."

"Alright?"

"Okay, so this is happening," Samson whispers. "A random man is going to eat our special breakfast for Stella."

"I agree."

We move to sit down at the dinner table, with Gem sitting at the head. Simon, Samson, and Rusty next to each other across from Kyoya and I, My mouth practically waters as I see pancakes, Bacon, and Hash browns. "Oh. My. God! My Favorite FOODS!"

"I don't know why your so surprised?" Gem laughs, "We make it every time you come here."

"Yeah, but not with Hash Browns!" I take a fork and hive a whole pancake in my mouth.

"Stella!" Gem shouts, "Not in front of our guest!"

"But Gem!" I whine dropping my pancake from my mouth.

"Honesty mom, it's his own fault," Simon backed me up. "If a random man wants to show up, decides to show up, without warning if he sees something he doesn't like. It's His own fault."

"That is no reason to act like animals," She scolds us.

"Oh, it's okay Mrs. Williams," He smiles the Host smile. "I am use to Stella eating like a pig."

I kick him under the table, as he smirks. "This is very delicious, Mrs. Williams"

"Oh you flatter me, It was nothing and call me Gem." She giggles like a school girl. "Trust me I'm only twenty nine."

"Really, you look so young." He smiles a cool smile and Gem blushes. "You must be a very strong woman."

"Okay, enough with the flattery." Simon puts down his fork and glares at him. "Why in the world are you here Kyoya?"

 _"Go Simmy!"_ I shout in my head. _"Give him what-for!"_

"Serious I see," Turns his smile over to Simon. Who is having none of it. "You are a smart boy, you see your sister ran off, in the middle of the night and her two room mates. we're so worried they practically begged me to go find her and here I am, I was wondering what was wrong and as she is so stubborn to not tell me. If it's okay with you? I will be checking up on her everyday until she does. Of course, I will be staying in a hotel."

He stares at him, that judgmental look he gives everyone, even me when I first came here. He then nods, picks up his plate and proceeds to the sink to wash it.

Gem coughs and smiles, waving off the silence. "Sorry about that, my son is a little... Cautious. He's not really good at meeting new people."

"Oh that's completely understandable," He let's out a smooth laugh. One familiar to the cool host, a charming one, made to make girls melt. "I have a sister myself, so I know brotherly instincts very well."

"Hey, I'm right here!" I talk over them. "I don't need some boys, to protect me!"

"You are such a liar," Samson laughs from across the table "Remember the time, we had to save you, from falling off the cliff."

"That was not-"

"Or the time we needed to beat up that girl that was bullying you," He kept on going.

"She was a-"

"Or the time you got in that boxing match with that raven over an ice cream." Rusty popped in.

"It was Vanilla with sour skittles and a caramel swirl!" I defended my case.

"And that Raven really wanted, that ice cream," Rusty laughed hard holding his sides. "I remember so well it, "Gem the black bird stole my swirl! Help me! My Swirl!"

"It almost pecked, Dad's eye's you!" Samson started laughing , "It was so awesome! "My face my beautiful face!"

I started to giggle at the idea, "Brimstone didn't even help! He just ducked behind Gem! It was so cool, and I still got an ice cream!"

We let out a collective sigh, "Worth it."

"Totally," He laughs."Okay so while dad is at work, how about we go to the carnival?"

"Is that okay?" I asked in concern. "I mean you know..."

"It's fine, it's about two towns over," I nod. "So get dressed, wake up the pets, get the cash and it's cotton candy time Bitches!"

"Hell yeah!" Samson joins in. "And roller coasters!"

"Hey!" I was about to chant 'games!' but Gem cut me off. "What have I said about swearing!"

"Don't," They whisper, "Sorry."

"Good, now. Stella upstairs."

I nod and walk out the kitchen putting my plate into the sink for Simon to wash. I walk out into the thin hall, and up the stairs, to the first door to my left out of four. Into a white tiled floor, with a silver paint. It has toilet, and shower with a sink on the wall next to the tub, on the cabin wall with a window in the shower but high enough that it only shows a normal person head, I turn the silver colored knob and turn it to warm, after talking off my glasses and placing them on the sink I step in and begin washing up with a white face cloth.

In the middle of my washing I hear a knock on the door, "Stella! Mom, told me to tell you your clothes are in your room! Alright!"

"Thanks Rusty!" I yell back over the shower,

I hear him walk down the stairs, and walk out to the door. I turn off the shower and wipe off my glasses from the steam. Now smelling like vanilla, and in a red towel. I walk out the door and down the narrow hallway it had six door in all and another stair well. I walk up the stairs again, and look at the four five door ways, all across from each other with one at the end. The hall ways painted white, while the doors painted different colors. The first on the left painted purple, the one on right painted brown, then the upper left blue and green stripped, the upper right painted black. Finally, the one at the end painted a sky blue.

I walk to the end, and enter the sky blue room, to find almost identically the same as I left it since last summer, A sky blue painted room with kitty stuffed animals and Ichabod curled up on my sky blue bed sheet across from the door, hanging on my roof were glow in the dark stars and a T.V hanging over a white closet . A desk on the wall across from my bed. At the foot of my bed was a long sun dress, the same color as my sheets and white flats.

I was about to put on my clothes when my door suddenly burst open and my jerk of an older brother suddenly threw ice cold water onto me. "GOD DAMN IT RUSTY!"

I run to tackle him as he side steps me, I fall into the hallway and my glasses fall away from my face, leaving my eyes blurry. I start to tear up a little, "Come on Rusty, this isn't funny. I have a friend from school over!"

"Sorry I had to," He starts laughing He picks up my glasses and places them on my face. "I haven't been able to do that for months!"

"That doesn't give you the right, aw man I just dried off to," I grab my towel and put it over my shoulder. "Just get out!"

He chuckles all the way out of my room, I slam it shut and lock it. I actually put on my clothes, now freezing cold and wet. I wipe off any water that got on my floor, _"I swear, how could someone in adulthood act like he's ten. At least the Hattchin twins are in high school."_

After that I wake up Ichabod, as he walks beside me I walk down the stairs, to see the twins playing Oreo. With Brimstone on Simon's shoulder, "Okay, now the wall."

"Okay, Or-e-o!" They pound their hands, as Simon shows paper, and Samson rock. "How do you keep winning!?"

"Because, I'm smarter than you." He points to the floor.

I grimace, as Samson has to lick the floor, "You commoners have such the oddest games,"

"Sadly no it's not commoners," I shake my head. "I just think, my brothers are all brain dead."

I sit down, next to Kyoya an notice him studying some paper. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, what movies are these," I raise an eyebrow. "Are they for the twins?"

"Edward scissor hands?" I giggle. "No. Not at all."

"What's so funny?" I look past him and see all the horror/Creepy movies.

"Nothing, let's put these away." I slowly take the moves away, from him and slowly put them back.

I hear clapping and Gem was standing in the doorway. "Okay kitties! Let's get a move on, you know the drill follow the markings!"

Samson, Simon, and I nod as we move out the cabin out into the world, with Kyoya next to me a head of the twins, but behind Gem. Brimstone hanging off the trees, an Ichabod at my left. We follow a small path down the road, for about ten minutes, then follow the small markings on the trees. Symbols that would just look like random scratch marks to the common observer, after about thirty minutes of walking. We reach an abandoned road with a single mini-van in the front.

Kyoya looks at it with a slight look of awe on your face, Rusty sticks his head out the driver seat window and whistles, "Yo! Hurry it up I want some cotton candy!"

I roll my eyes, Gem opens the sliding passenger seat doors, "Sorry, it's not something your use to. But we're not loaded."

He puts on a host smile, walks to the door. "Oh it's no trouble at all I'm so glad that you could allow me to join you."

"Well I hope you like it a lot," Simon answers getting into the middle with Brimstone jumping on his shoulders, "'Cause it's about an hour long ride."

I can see his face falter a bit, and I giggle under my breath. Samson goes into the middle, next to Simon, I try to move into the middle as well since it was a three person seat, but Samson puts his hand out. "Sorry animals, and twins only."

My eye twitches in annoyance "Don't be an ass Sammy."

"I'm not," He answers. "You have a guest and you should sit with him right Mom!"

"He's right, just sit in the back. We need to go to get a good parking spot!"

"Argh, you never pick my side!" I groan and she glares back at me.

"Don't start with me," I she shouts, "Or I'm leaving you right here."

"Fine," I go to the back and sit in the middle three person of the car seat; I grab my notebook under the seat and stick out my tounge once I realize she wasn't looking

I hear kyoya chuckle beside me as he sits down, "That was very unladylike."

"Shut up," I start writing as the car starts up and down the road.

About fifteen minutes down the road, Everyone was doing their own thing, Simon was playing with a Rubik's cube, Samson was playing on a hand held console, Gem was listening to music on an MP3 player, and Rusty was focused on the road. I glance over at kyoya. As he was writing in the same black notebook he always does. "What do you write in that thing anyway?"

"Nothing of importance," He answers without looking at me. "What do you write in yours?"

"Everything," I answer. "I could tell you if, you tell me."

"If that's the deal then I don't want to know," He answers, "Since that is a normal notebook. Not the one you right in the most."

"How would you know?" I question cautiously.

He snaps close his notebook, and smiles at me with a glint of the light as he pushes his glasses up. "Your notebook is a sky blue color, with a thumbprint which is in you suit case."

"You looked in my suitcase?!" I whisper/yell. "When did y- While I was in my shower! You perv- wait why?!"

"I needed to know which passport, you would use if you ever tried to run away again, and I came across it." I could hear the smugness in his voice. "I needed to know, for club purposes."

I was about to growl, and yell. Then I realized, who I was talking to, a complex yet simple being, a person who was going to do what he wants anyway and I should just except it, "Evil, jerk. You don't just go through a person clothes without their permission, next time just ask me."

I look over and smile at him, "Okay? I don't want you to keep secrets from me, we're friend alright."

His eyes widen, a bit. "S-sure."

I sigh, "Thank you. Do since you realized my little trick here, it may not be that personal as my childhood notebook, but you can see this one."

I pass him my traveling note book and he places his down on his lap, he flips through his pages and he looks over at me, It wasn't much. Just a bunch of little drawing, scratched out pieces of lyrics, and small diary sections of my thoughts "I thought your fathers name was Stanley."

"What?" I pale a little bit at hearing my fathers name.

He passes my notebook and points to a poorly written sentence, _"Gem told me that, Jasper was the name of Gem. But it is toxic, Daddy's name was Jasper, and he wasn't toxic. I guest that means he was just pretty."_

"Oh, his biological name was Jasper Nova. But mom called him Stanley, I just it was a nickname from my grandfather on my fathers side," I explain. "I wouldn't know, I never met him."

"Hmm," He replies. "These songs aren't bad."

"Thanks," I blush a little. "I haven't looked at these in years."

"How do you make these songs without, B.W anyway?" He asked.

"I sort of don't, I just remember the melody's she's made in the past." I answer.

"How have you not made any money off of these," He asked. "Of course I mean besides the club."

"I told you before, I have stage fright if I sing as myself," I sigh. "Trust me, I wish I could sing as me."

He puts the book down for a minute and hands it back to me, "We have to work on that."

"Okay?" We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. Both of us continuing to write in our books.

I gaze out the window as the, carnival passes us by "Oh! I can see the Roller coaster!"

Samson, jumps in his seat. "Coaster! Coaster! Coaster! Fucking Coaster!"

"Samson William! Watch your mouth!" Gem yells.

"Sorry, Mom. Coasters though!" Samson yells.

The car comes to a stop, and Samson unbuckles his seat belt and dives for the door, to his despair. It was locked though.

"Hold on Samson," Rusty locks the door. "Rules, right mom."

"Yeah, First off we will meet back near the entrance in two hours. Next, if you get lost blow these whistles." She hands every one, besides the pets of course, sliver whistles "Finally, we stay in groups. Samson and Simon, Rusty and I, and Kyoya and Stella. No one is to leave their partners side. Clear."

"Crystal," Rusty, Samson, and I. Said while the others just nod.

"Now here-"

"Actually, I can cover this Mrs. Williams," Kyoya speaks up he reaches into his pocket and comes out with bunches of american cash. He hands about five thousand dollars into to everyone. "I hope that will cover the expenses for the gas as well as the delicious breakfast."

"O-oh thanks you kyoya,"Gem says. "Are you sure this is okay."

"Trust me I insist," He smiles that host smile.

"Thank you. Everyone thank Kyoya."

"Thanks Man," Rusty smiles. "I'll give you a nice big teddy bear!"

"I appreciate it." Simon nods in thanks.

 _"God damn it,"_ I growled in my head. _"The puppeteer has them in his strings!"_

"Woho! Kyoya the G!" Samson Yells. "Now, let's go!"

He struggles to open the child proof locked door, with anger and struggle. "Come on!"

Rusty gets out the car and opens the door for Samson, He unlocks the door, and Samson all but shoots out the car like a bullet. Leaving Ichabod and Brimstone right after him.

Simon and I sigh, "I swear, he knows he needs an adult right?"

"Apparently not." Simon replies.

We all climb out the car, as Samson is there tapping his feet. "Come on!"

After we greet the gate man, we get little stamps on our hands and everyone walks off in separate directions. Kyoya and I just walk for a while, enjoying the sights, the people, The food. I see games on all sides of us rides in different directions and people tying to forward us to different attractions.

I look over at kyoya and ask, "So what do you want to try first?"

He keeps on staring at his wrist, "What are you doing?"

"What do they do this for?" He asked looking at the numbers on his wrist.

"So no one will get kidnapped, or lose a child, or just to make sure you don't lose your car." I answer. "Hold on? Have you never been to american carnival."

"No, I have not-"

"Oh that is not going to work," I yell in surprise. "No friend of mine is allowed, to never be to a carnival!"

I grab him buy the hand and lead him towards a balloon stand, full of prizes big and small "Sir, can we play a game?"

A middle aged man black man, with blond hair and green eyes looks up and and smiles at me, "Sure thing honey."

He places three darts, on the counter. "Are you up first?"

"Nope, my friend here is?" Kyoya picks up the dart.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

I face palm, "Oh my god!"

"Look," I take his hand and guide his hands. "You take a dart, and launch it at the balloons, They explode. the bigger the balloon is the smaller the prizes you get. The smaller the balloon is the better the prize."

"But I could just buy it," I groan. "It would be much cheaper and less meaningless."

"It's not about money, it's about having fun. Look," I take off his glasses, and cover his eyes. "You love a challenge. I dare you to get the best prize, which is a Villon, Like this."

"This seems, dumb."

"Just do it!" I groan.

He sighs, He picks up a dart. And throws it, the smallest balloon explodes, then another dart, another smallest. I make sure my hands are covering his eyes perfectly, final dart. The last smallest balloon!

"Okay," I take my hands away from his eyes. "I will admit. That was cool, but how?!"

He takes back his glasses, and smirks at me. "Because, it was that easy. All I had to do was memorize the board, check the wind level and the weight in the dart. Simple. Your best prize sir."

He nods in disbelief, and packs the brown violin in a black case. Kyoya takes it, and allows me to take my turn.

I huff, and take off my glasses and cover my eyes with one hand, I launch it at a balloon I hear a _pop._ Another one, one more pop. Final one... A last _pop._ I uncover my eyes and put my glasses on, I sigh. The larger balloons are pops, any of the small ones are not even touched. I sigh, "Any cat stuffed animals?"

"You got it honey," He reaches up and hands me a black cat with white fur on its paws and on the tip of the tail, with golden eyes. It wasn't that large, I give him a small smile, I could almost feel the sparkles around my head. The same disappointing smile I give the girls, "You want to go again?"

"No thank you sir," I turn and drag Kyoya by the hand that wasn't holding the violin case. I look over, and see Kyoya with a smog smirk on his face, "Shut up."

His smirk grows, "I didn't say anything."

"You thought it," I pout. "Plus you had that cocky little smile."

He looks at me oddly, then nods "So what do you have to show me next,"

"Oh man, yeah!" I shout. "You haven't tried a dough boy, or ridden a roller coaster, which we need to run to if we have the chance to get their. Maybe there's a carnival? OH! We can't have you leave, without eating the fried ice cream!"

"Okay, breath." He laughed, "Maybe we should change you to the excitable type."

"Okay, Kyo-yo," I snicker at the face he makes. "That looks awesome, Come on the line will get stupid long!"

I drag him to the roller coasters, I gape at the huge drop. I gasp as I hear the loud screams of joy and fear coming from the coaster. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Are you really sure," He raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't look safe."

"Well we're abut to find out," I start jumping in place. "Always front seat!"

We were strapped in and I giggle at the cautious look on his face, "Come on what would the girls say if they saw you making that face?"

"What would they say if they saw you being so open," He countered.

"They would say 'Oh Star, I never knew you were so free.' Then I would blush and say, _'Well when I'm with you it's easy.'_

He was about to answer, but the coaster started moving. He shut his mouth, and clutched the seat belts. We start moving up the large ramp, I suck in a breath as does the rest of coaster, we come to a small stop. I look over, kyoya was gripping the seat belt really hard.

 _"He must be freaking out,"_ I sigh at myself. _"First time on the roller coaster. I must be a dumb and shy type."_

I slowly move my hand to wrench his hand from the seat belts, "Don't worry, just breath and look at me."

We fall, I can feel my locket press up my chest and my hair flow in the wind. His eyes widen as we move closer to the ground, I feel his eyes wander in fear. I grip his chin and force him back to me. I know my voice was covered by the screams, but I still said something anyways.

"Kyoya. I'm right here, okay? Nothing is going to happen, we're together." I smile at him. "Trust me."

I don't know, but I think I see him nod. I just stare at him, his hair looked wild and free. His grey eyes standing out, fear high in his eyes. The same eyes that hold so much anger one second, the calculation the next, those eyes are amazing. I lean over and keep my eyes on his,

After what seems like nothing the coaster comes to a sudden stop, and where snapped out of whatever trance we were in I shake my eyes, and actually breath for I think what was minutes. Kyoya, being the cool type that he was just coughed in his hands and adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you for helping me Star, I miss calculated how I would take that."

"N-no problem." We unhook the seat belts, Kyoya goes to get his violin. I grab my beating chest, as he turns his back and breath.

 _"What the hell was that?!" I Scream in my head. "I know he's handsome. Like really handsome, it's a given, but I was about to kiss him, I mean I know that's nothing new, we're both adults. A kiss is a kiss right? RIGHT?! AHHHHHH! Okay it's official, I'm not stupid. I am attracted to Kyoya. But so is everyone! I mean, I just need to breath and push these feeling down okay one, two, three!"_

I let go of my heart and breath. "Now, just forget what just happened and I will live through this day."

"What were you saying?" He comes back with his case in tow.

"What we, were gonna do next!" I jump, and turn around. I jog ahead of him trying to shake the blush from my face.

I notice a photo booth, and I let my surprise take over my embarrassment. "Oh man they still have those?"

I stop and turn around with a smile. "Come on, Kyoya."

He walks up and I put two dollars into the machine, I move into the small space as he come next to me. Making the space hard to move a little due to his long legs. "What's the point of this place, people have camera phones now,"

"It's fun come on," I whine. "We went over this, having fun is what poor people do-"

I was cut of by a flash, "Aw man! Smile Kyoya! The next one need to be right!"

I smile, and the flash goes off again, I look over and see kyoya looking at me. I poke him in the side, I see a slight smile come out of him.

"Oh, my god! Your ticklish!" I continually poke him in the side, I hear a laugh out of him and poke him harder.

"Ha- Ha Stop! Enough!" He grabs my hands to late, as the flash goes off.

"Yes," I smile in victory. "I got you to smile a non-host smile!"

I see a smirk on his face, "Okay, you want to play this game?"

"Wait, Kyo-" He lifts me by my arms and places me in his lap and holds his arms around me. "Kyoya stop! I mean it!"

I blush, as he holds my chin in his hands. It feels strong and warm. "Kyoya I mean it, I'm gonna start to get the wrong idea."

I didn't even the notice the flash go off this time, I was to focused on his eyes again. I could basically see his emotions swimming through there, Joy, smugness, and even embarrassment.

"Maybe, that's the idea."

He pulls my face closer, and kisses me once more. I felt a shock run through my bod and in an instant my head was full of fog, It felt a little clumsy and war. Two feelings I never thought I would feel with Kyoya. He pulls back and stares at me wide eyes, Shock and embarrassment full in his eyes. I cough and jump off his lap,

"S-so that was kind of cool," I shake my face and grab the two sets of pictures. "Let's go there are tons of stuff you haven't seen yet!"

I start to walk away, and but I feel him grab my hand. I look away.

"I don't want you to get lost," I feel my blush deepen. I really need to learn how to turn it off. "A gentlemen, should always escort a lady."

I can hear the embarrassment, in his voice it was still his clam voice but it was a little shaky, not stuttering like mine.

"Y-yeah sure."

* * *

I could almost feel the roses around us as we started walking. Lavender and light blue surrounding each of us.

We started walking around the food stalls, pop corn, cotton candy, dough boys. After each experience I could see his eyes widen and amazement cover his eyes and his jaw drop a little. Once he sees me looking he coughs and adjusted his glasses.

"Not bad," I giggle and watch him try more.

We were finishing our cotton candy, and traveling around the carnival just surveying the the people. It was dark now the moon was high in the sky. More game prizes in our hands, a small puppy stuffed animal (for Ichabod to maul), a new small keyboard, a small bags of sour candy a violin, a stuffed cat, our photos, balloons tied to our wrist, a new hair clip for me of a silver butterfly, and a glow bracelets both dark blue.

I look up at the moon, "We should be heading back."

"Okay,'' He nods. "Do you thinks the twins made it okay?"

"Knowing Simon and Samson, Sammy had a sugar crash about half way through, and they were chilling in the car." I can just a imagine Simon hold a carbon copy of himself through the park. That's okay though, Simmy hates anything with too many people. If anything I'm sure he shove sugar towards Sammy so he can leave once, he so too many people. "Although, can't tell you were Gem and Rusty are, It changes."

I hear a soft piano coming, from far away I step away from kyoya so I can find the source of such sad music. I couldn't hear Kyoya calling my name, as I walked towards the source of the unknown.

After following the music for how long, I come to a small stage, in a remote section of the park. It had chairs in front of it with about ten people in them men and women alike. Some were even crying as the man on the stage with red light coming across it sang.

 _"Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand, Give you all his hours When he has the chance. Take you to every party.  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance. Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man. Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man."_

I start clapping as another man, clearly fatigued come on stage. He holds the microphone up to his lips. "Amazing, We're gonna take a quick intermission and any one who want s to sing come on up! Make sure to sing up first."

"You should go," I jump as I feel a breath next to my ear. "It would be good practice."

I turn to see Kyoya behind me, that calculating look in his eyes. "No way, not in front of all these people."

"Who look exhausted and are so tired I bet they wouldn't even notice. Besides, you can leave right after." He points to a white sign. "It's about to close."

"Kyoya, you don't understand! You've never seem me play without B.W around!" I start to panic a little, "I won't be able to do it! I freeze, I start to crack! Don't make me, please!"

"How are you supposed to conquer your fear if you run away?" He glares down at me I flinch. "I told you before B.W will not be there all the time. Do you love to sing?"

"You know I do, but I can-"

"Then you will be in the background forever, your voice forever held in until you get rusty and it fades." He lets go of the prizes and holds me by the shoulders. "You don't want that. I know you don't singing is your life."

"How do-"

"Every day before you start with your guest, you tune up the piano and guitar, you start to hum any song you hear and write it down. Constantly thinking of new tunes and how to sing them, boy or girl. Higher or lower." I gasp as I didn't even think anyone was around. He starts shaking me a little." When the guest arrive you constantly drum your fingers, or tap your feet, write anything the second I see that flash in your eyes, that inspiration and any time the girls want to try a new song for you to impress you, you smile even if their awful, a true smile. And direct them the right way or say it was beautiful, and it is to you. Because music is your life and every song is beautiful to you. Then when everyone leaves, or you think they do. You sing! You sing louder and harder, than if B.W is with you. You put so much emotion into your voice, it's like your a separate person! I never want to see want makes you yourself! disappear and if you don't take this step now it will!"

I gape at him, my eyes wide. The once calculating eyes, just trying to get me up there for profit are gone. Now it was anger and desperation. Like he was a drowning man , I was a life line.

 _"I had no idea he cared."_

He pulls me closes and kisses me, different from the one earlier its so forceful now, and warm like he was trying to speak more with his body than words. I feel my eyes widen even more, I start to kiss back, putting my desperation and fear into it, I was so frightened I hadn't sung without B.W or my family with me for so long. I didn't want my passion to fade like I did once! He pulls back abruptly. We were both breathing heavily,

"I'm right here, Keep your eyes on me and you will be just fine trust me."

I nod and let him go I turn around and walk with a propose. I walk up the stage, and talk to the band on board tell them, what to do and keys to play.

I take center stage and take a deep breath, I grab onto my locket.

 _"I will not let my gift fade! It's what made B.W and I friends in the first place! What helped Ren live past her mom! what my father loved about me! What kept mom sane! I may mess, up but I refuse to Fade away!"_

 _"I NEED NOT TO LET FEAR STOP ME NOT ANYMORE!"_

I let my eyes burst open and let them fall on Kyoya, he smiles giving me courage.

 _"I'm not alone. I never was."_ I smile back. _"I need to tell them that!"_

I hear the music pick up and I start.

* * *

 _Hey, look out world 'cause here I come_

 _I'm burning brighter than the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em_

Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'

 _And if you think I'm gonna quit_  
 _Go and cross it off your list_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _I'm never coming off this cloud_  
 _So move over, move over, move over_  
 _You don't wanna mess with me_  
 _I know who I'm meant to be_  
 _Never gonna slow me down_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _I'm moving faster than you think_  
 _You might miss me if you blink_  
 _Every day I'm getting stronger, stronger_

 _But I was born to break the rules_  
 _So that's just what I'm gonna do_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _I'm never coming off this cloud_  
 _So move over, move over, move over_  
 _You don't wanna mess with me_  
 _I know who I'm meant to be_  
 _Never gonna slow me down_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _And if you think I'm gonna quit_  
 _Just go and cross it off your list_

 _Hey, look out world 'cause here I come_  
 _I'm burning brighter than the sun_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _I'm never coming off this cloud_  
 _So move over, move over, move over_  
 _You don't wanna mess with me_  
 _I know who I meant to be_  
 _Never gonna slow me down_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

* * *

I Iet my eyes wander, the crowd where there was once only ten people now looked like seventy. I freeze, I take a deep breath and notice the speakers were blasted now letting the whole carnival hear me.

My heart started to beat like a rocket. I started to hear voices in my mind, taking on the faces in the crowd. Evil glares and wicked smiles shape everyone. I search the crowd for Kyoya, but he was no where to be found.

 _"You stink!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"I bet she eve hates you!"_

 _"Stuck up bitch, what makes you better than us!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"BOOOOO!"_

 _"Stop acting like your better than us! JUST DIE! No one loves you anyway!_

 _"KILL YOURSELF!"_

The world starts to shift and turn, I feel my stomach up heave and all the food I ate leaves my body. I clutch my head as a head ache comes on, I start to fall. forward, until warm arms pull me back,

"I have you breath." I look at his blurry form, now if was from me being closed to passed out or because my glasses fell off I was not sure.

I slowly feel my eyes open, I smile at him "Kyoya... I need to say... sorry take me...Home. my real home. Please. I need them. I beg you. I need to let them know... I did it, that I was never alone. "

I pass out right there, not sure if felt excited, safe or afraid, It was a mixture of all three.

 _And just like that my Average healing began, with a song, vomit, and a mixture of emoutions_

* * *

 _ ***So great to be able to write as slowly as it is I hope 2017 treats you all well and let your feast be full* *Howl* Good-bye my pack***_


End file.
